This Thing Called Love
by BananasRgood4u
Summary: FINISHED Having a crush on Syaoran isn't so hard to do. But actually falling in love with him, that's different. Sakura faces many hardships in this 'epic' story! SxS and a lil of ExT! R&R plz!
1. Amber meets Emerald

**The Thing Called Love**

**Author's Note: **This is my first Fanfic so it might be crap or you might like it... But either way, I'm still finishing this story!

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Card Captor Sakura

**Things to remember: **

**Mei Ling **is **NOT** related to Syaoran

Almost everyone is 17 or 18

Syaoran and Sakura are at their final year of college

* * *

Summary: Sakura has never felt it before… Love… But when the situation becomes worst, it takes her back to her dreadful past… But what happens when everything suddenly turns pitch black?! Like the saying goes; Love hurts 

**Chapter 1: Amber meets Emerald**

**Normal POV**

It was a raining day in the town of Tomoeda. It was the start of a new school year for most teenagers… In the town, a young lady woke up yelling while she was looking at her watch. She had auburn colored hair and her emerald eyes made everything fit together. When noticing that it was 8:00, the young woman screamed, "OMG!!! I'm so FUCKING late!!!"

"Sakura you better get your ass here! Breakfast is getting cold!" A distant voice yelled.

"I'm coming Touya!" she yelled back.

**Sakura POV**

My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I'm 17 and living my life at the fullest! I go to Tomoeda high school with my best friend Tomoyo Daidouji. Anyway… I'm going to be late!

**Normal POV**

Sakura quickly took a shower and ate her breakfast. She got her rollerblades on and said, "Ja ne Onii-chan!"

"Yeah later kaijuu!" Touya said

"TOUYA! Sakura no kaijuu!" said a very angry Sakura

**Sakura POV**

I am so going to be late! All I thought in my mind was that I needed to hurry up and get my butt into class before the bell rings! Before I knew it, I crashed into someone and fell on my ass. Once again, I was being a KLUTZ. I quickly looked up to say sorry, but all I could do was stare at the guy's amber eyes. He was the hottest guy I've ever met in my entire life! OMG! What am I thinking?! There was a moment of silence between us, until a hand was in front of me. I reached up for it and got up. He's hand was warm and gentle. I then smiled and said, "I'm really sorry!"

"It's ok…" replied the boy

We both started staring at each other eyes. Amber met Emerald and Emerald met Amber. I then looked at my watch and said, "OMG! I'm going to be late! Catch you later!"

After that, I quickly sped past him on my rollerblades, leaving him confused and bewildered.

**Normal POV**

Sakura just arrived in time for her class and all in one piece. Then a very angry looking girl with amethyst eyes and long purple hair was screaming at Sakura, "WHY are you LATE?!"

"I slept in?" replied Sakura smiling

"You made me worry SAKURA!" said the girl.

''You know Tomoyo, we're best friends and everything, but you have to stop worrying so much about me,'' said Sakura while smiling and thinking to herself, "_She hasn't changed one bit…_"

**Tomoyo POV**

"Where have you been during the summer?" I asked Sakura

"On a cruise chilling," Sakura replied while sticking her tongue at me

All of a sudden 3 people were screaming at us and jumping around us. I soon realized that it was Chiharu, Rika and Naoko! Naoko was still eating a little snack as usual and Chiharu was getting pissed off at us for no reason… Rika was still her calm usual self… We all starting laughing at each other and started talking about our vacation.

**Syaoran POV**

That girl I just bumped into was kind of cute… Why am I thinking about her?! As I was walking down the hall, Ms. Slutty Mei Ling and her gang of whores were waving at me and giving me imaginary kisses. GROSS! I glared at them with disgust. Who would want to like someone with a skirt that was way too high? I mean way to high… You could almost see her panty. Don't make me remind myself about her shirt! Her first four buttons are unbuttoned and you can see a whole heck of cleavage. I mean it was an ugly sight! I continued walking down the hallway, until I heard a familiar voice that belonged to my friend Eriol.

The voice said, "Where is Syaoran when I need him?"

I decided to scare him and right when he reached the corner of the hallway I screamed, "BOOOOO!!!" right in his ears.

"Syaoran, do you want me to go deaf?!" Eriol asked me while grinning.

"Of course not Eriol! But you have to admit that I've got my work cut out for me since you're already half blind" I told Eriol with a huge smirk on my face.

"You're so going to get it Syaoran Li!" Eriol yelled at me.

I quickly ran into a classroom and I bashed into someone, making them fall.

"I'm so sorry," I said while giving my hand out to her.

"It's ok…" the girl said while getting up.

Amber met Emerald once more… We finally looked at each other and what seemed to be an hour was only 10 seconds. The young lady quickly said with a smile on her face, "Hi…"

I finally remembered that the girl standing in front of me was the girl from this morning.

"Hey…" I said quietly.

It was the only words that came out of my mouth, but the girl smiled at me and with a voice of an angel, she said, "I believe I haven't introduced myself properly. My name is Sakura Kinomoto!"

"My name is Syaoran Li" I said.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Sakura replied while blushing a little bit.

**BAM**

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Eriol had finally caught me.

"Syaoran, you're a goner!" Eriol said

By now, he was dragging me by the ear and out of the class. I quickly waved good-bye to Sakura and smiled.

**Sakura POV**

"_OMG! I just did it again!"_ I thought to myself.

Then a loud and very excited voice said, "Kawaii! Sakura! You just talked to the hottest guy in school!"

"Geez Tomoyo, stop making a big fuss about it. You know I don't like guys anyway," I told her.

"Well you don't have to be such a party pooper Sakura," Chiharu said with a monotone.

I rolled my eyes at her and said, "I'm not a pooper."

"Are to!" Naoko yelled in my ear.

"Nu huh!" I said to her while sticking my tongue out.

"Maybe you aren't Sakura… But you sure do have the hots for Syaoran…" A quiet Rika told me while eating her snack.

"I do not have a 'crush' on Syaoran Li!" I yelled at Rika and started attacking her.

Then all of a sudden, the japs of our grade had to just spoil all the fun and start walking towards us.

**(Just for your information: japs doesn't mean Japanese in my use of reference… Japs is a noun that means bitches and whores mixed together)**

The leader of their 'popular' group was Mei Ling AKA Ms. Slutty WANNABE! I hate her! She's like a bad virus gone wrong. Her and her snobby group drives me mad! During my thoughts, I heard a nasty voice talking to me…

It said, "Move aside Bitches!"

I guess you can tell who was supposedly talking to me… I'll give you 5 seconds to answer the question… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… You are correct! The person who is talking to me is Mei Ling! No surprise their…"You know Tomoyo… You're such an ugly bitch; I think you put your face on backwards," Mei Ling said

I looked at her with a look of disgust and asked, "Did you say something?"

Then, Tomoyo grabbed her video camera out of no where and started recording us having a face off.

**(A face off in my reference is a challenge where one girl and another girl start dissing each other and to see who the winner is, you 'judge' who is the best DISSER! Dirty talk may be involved AKA swearing, cursing… etc)**

"You lil' bitch! You heard what I said!" Mei Ling said

"Did I really or is your voice to squeaky for me to hear?" I asked grinning evilly

(Sakura: 1 ptMei Ling: 0 pt)

"For the record, I just insulted your friend," Mei Ling replied

"No one messes with my friend… Not even a 'BITCH' like you" I told her calmly…

"_Except for me that is," _I thought in my mind

Then, Mei Ling tried to punch me, but I was too quick for her and dodged her punch. Instead of her ending up punching me, I punched her face and made her lip bleed.

(Sakura: 2 ptsMei Ling: 0 pt)

"Is that all you got Slut?!" I asked her

"What the FUCK did you just call me?" I asked her

"A slut. Or should I say whore? I replied with an evil grin on my face

Mei Ling snapped her finger at me, but I said "Don't make me snap my fingers in a 'Z' formation bitch, cause I just did!"

"…" It all Mei Ling could say…

(Sakura: 2 + 5 ptsMei Ling: 0 pt)

I guess I burned her good… She still needed a good lesson or two with me.

So I asked her, "Do you need an ointment with that burn?"

(Sakura 7 + 10 ptsMei Ling: 0 pt)

I smiled at her and stuck my tongue at her. She smirked at me and evilly glared at me.

Then all my friends screamed, "OH! What a diss by Sakura Kinomoto! Is Mei Ling goanna bring it?"

"What Eva! We are like so leaving here!" Mei Ling told her friends and snapped her fingers.

Her 'friends' obediently followed her. One of the girls named Mitsuki smiled at us and waved good-bye. She was our friend, but she was Mei Ling's cousin… So Mitsuki was obliged to follow anyway, but I still think Mitsuki could whip Mei Ling's ass any time of the day! Even if she was sleeping or had her eyes closed. Mei Ling was really weak…

After the japs were gone, Tomoyo smiled at me and said, "Thanks a lot! And by the way that was a sweet face off!"

"Yeah Sakura! You rock my socks!" Naoko said

I laughed and said, "Well she deserved it!"

"Well I say you got a million points and Mei Ling got none," Rika said while eating some cookies

We all started laughing our heads and talked about who was in which class and stuff…

**To be countinued...**

* * *

I hope you guys liked my story!!! My task is to get at least a few reviews! I'll update real soon... Except I need your opinions!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Bananas are good for you!!!


	2. A Trip to the Nurse

**This Thing called Love**

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry for writing Mei Ling instead of Meilin... Thanks to the people who reviewed... Even though it wasn't as many people as I hoped... But I mean it's cool!!! I hope you like my chapter:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ccs!**

Summary: Sakura has never felt it before… Love… But when the situation becomes worst, it takes her back to her dreadful past… But what happens when everything suddenly turns pitch black?! Like the saying goes; _Love hurts_

* * *

**Chapter 2: A trip to the nurse's office**

**Syaoran POV**

I'm so weird… I bumped into that girl… What is with me? I know her name is Sakura Kinomoto, but I've never noticed her before. She's…

I was still deep in my thoughts when I heard a certain voice said, "Earth to Syaoran!"

"Oh! It's you Eriol…" I said to him still thinking.

"Where are Takashi and Takuto?! They are goanna be late!" Eriol said

"We're here!" I heard two voices call out.

I looked up to see Takahashi and Takuto. Takahashi was sometimes annoying. He had black hair and brown eyes. Takuto had spiked jet-black hair and he had dark brown eyes. He is usually quiet, but he is really smart. But we are the best of friends, we were the top athletes in our school or as they say jocks! No one messed with us except for girls…

"So Syaoran, have you found a girlfriend?" Takahashi asked me with a grin on his face

I hadn't really taken any interest in girls… I only did a long time ago, but that time had passed and now I only thought of being top dog in my grade.

I smirked at his comment and said, "Look… I don't have interest in girls and anyway, they're just a big distraction."

"C'mon Syaoran! You gotta relax sometimes!" Takuto said

"Yeah! All the girls are under your nose, you could just literally choose someone and they'd fall for you," said Eriol while agreeing with Takuto

"Who's side are you on traitor?" I asked Eriol

"If you don't find a girlfriend soon, I'm going steal all their hearts," Eriol replied

"Yeah! Yeah! WTV!" I said

**Bring Bring!**

"Oh FUCK!" I said and I quickly ran to my class… I sat next to Sakura and smiled at her. Our first period was Japanese… I really suck at it… _"Anyway, why does Eriol and everybody want me to get a gf? Is it that important?"_ I asked myself and saw the teacher writing down something on the board which I didn't understand. The teacher was about to say something, but was cut off by the bell.

**Bring Bring!**

**Sakura POV**

I looked at my schedule, we had P.E. next… I was running down the stairs to go change, but someone pushed me and sent me flying down the stairs. Thankfully, someone caught me with their strong muscular arms. I looked up and saw soft brown eyes. It belonged to Ichigo!

"ICHIGO! Long time no see!" I said smiling

"Hey!" Ichigo said

"How you been doing?" I asked him

"Great… We should get going so that we're not late…" Ichigo said

Then we both ran of to our separate lockerooms… Ichigo was sort of like my brother… He was always protective about me or Tomoyo having a boyfriend, but he's still cool! He has a hot crush on Mitsuki… One day or another I'm goanna hook them up… I smiled evilly and finished changing.

**Outside**

**Normal POV**

Everyone was yapping away until a very pissed of Terado sensei screamed, "That's enough! If you don't stop your talking I will make you run laps!"

That quickly got the attention of all the students and now everyone was waiting patiently for Mr. Yoshiyuki to speak.

"Everyone! Make groups of 8 people!" Terado sensei ordered

Sakura joined up with Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and last but not least, Ichigo.

They were still missing 2 other players, so a very cool and calm Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiragizawa came up to them and said, "Why don't we join you, since you guys won't really be doing anything?"

"Are you saying we can't do anything?" asked a very pissed Sakura

Then she gave Syaoran Li her glare of death…

"I take back what I said about you guys…" Syaoran replied nervously

"Good," Sakura whispered and grinned evilly

Then they waited patiently for Terado sensei's new 'orders'.

"Students! We will be playing elimination rounds of volleyball with subs!" Terado sensei said

**Sakura POV**

It was real easy to play beat all of the teams, except for one that is… I was actually surprised who it was… It was the jap group… They actually were pretty good except for the fact that they cheat! Meilin smashed the ball and it purposely hit Rika's head! Then we had to sub her in… Then the ball was 'randomly' directed to Naoko's head! Once again… We had to sub her in… All that was left of our team was me, Tomoyo, Eriol, Ichigo, Syaoran and Chiharu… I was guessing that Meilin and her minions wanted to target her most hated rivals… So, I guess I was next… Anyway back to our match… Meilin was serving her famous spike serve that usually got everyone killed… I knew what was coming…

**BAM**

The ball was now coming towards me! I didn't know what to do… Then it hit me! I was flat on the ground feeling sore on my head…

**Syaoran POV**

"Oh dear… Li! Bring Kinomoto to the nurse's office!" Terado sensei ordered

"_Oh great!"_ I thought in my head… I have to carry Sakura all the way to the nurse's office… For god's sake!

While I was carrying Sakura, I teased her by saying, "Man Sakura! How much do you weigh? Like 500 pounds?"

She was real pissed off at me and on top of that she started pulling my hair.

"OWWWW!!!" I screamed

"Now what were you saying Li?" a very conniving Sakura asked

"Nothing…" I replied

"That's nice…" She said smiling evilly

Then, we finally arrived to the nurse's office, the door was closed and there was a note on the door.

It said, _"Won't be back after Lunch Break"_

"Geez! Just my luck!" I said while my legs were killing me from all that walking and carrying.

"Can't you just try opening the door?" Sakura asked who seemed very annoyed

"Yeah Yeah!" I said while I put her down on the chair

Sakura sat down and said, "Hurry up WOULD ya?!"

"I'm not your dog you know!" I replied

"Just do it Li!" she yelled

"Fine…" I said while cursing under my breath.

I reached the door-knob and to my fortune, the door was open.

Sakura smiled and ordered, "Now carry me to the bed!"

"Yes your highness" I said while smirking

Then I picked her up and layed her on the bed.

"Now tuck me in… I'm tired," a very demanding Sakura said

"Sakura… You are such a baby," I said while covering her with blankets

She laughed and smiled…

Then she said, "Thank-you"

"I deserve more then thanks… How about you kiss me right here?" I teased while pointing at my cheek

Instead of kissing me she tried to slap but I caught her hand.

"That was very rude of you" I said

Then I leaned forward and kissed her forehead for no reason at all… I kind of just felt like it… Then she fell asleep… I sat myself down on a chair and was watching Sakura sleep. Her face was so peaceful when she slept. I was examining her face when a very shiny hair clip caught my attention. I could have sworn that I'd seen it somewhere. Before I knew it, I got real tired and shut my eyes… Then I started to sleep…

**Sakura POV**

When I woke up, I noticed someone with messy chestnut hair sleeping on my bed side. I watched him… It was as if I was in a trance… My hand crept forward and was about to touch his face, when his hand caught mine!

"HOE!!!" I said

Then I heard Syaoran mumble someone's name… But I'm not sure what he said… With his hand still holding on to mine, it felt like a burst of energy found its way to my body… The feeling was… I didn't know how to put it in words. I never felt this way before…

Then, I low voice moaned, "What time is it?"

Then a pair of amber eyes met my emerald eyes…

"Hello?! Sakura?" a voice asked

"Hoe! Yeah?" I said

"What time is it?" he asked again

"OMG! It's almost lunch time!" I said

Syaoran chuckled and said, "That's nice…"

"Let's go!" I said

I got up and took his hand… It was kind of weird, but I wanted to eat! I was starving! We quickly ran through the hallways… To our misfortune, Meilin had to show up.

Then with her freakishly high voice, she asked, "Li-kun… What are you doing with that scum?" Noticing we were holding hands, she was furious and she started giving me death glares.

"I was taking care of her… Why does it concern you?" A very annoyed Syaoran asked

"I was wondering if my Syao-baby wanted to eat lunch with me," Meilin said with a girly voice

"_Yuck! What kind of name is that?"_ I thought to myself while making faces.

"What's your problem Kinomoto?" Meilin asked with a cold and evil voice

"Uh… You?!" I replied mockingly

"Yeah… What ever… Anyway what do you say about it honey?" She asked

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to decline on your offer…" a rather irritated Syaoran replied

Meilin frowned and glared at me… While walking passed me, she whispered, "You better stay away from 'MY' Li-kun!"

I laughed and smiled evilly at her and watched her walk passed us.

"That was funny," I said to Syaoran

"No… That was disgusting! How does she come up with those names?" Syaoran asked me

"Don't ask me! But it seems that she is trying to seduce you…" I teased

"Like I will fall for that!" Syaoran exclaimed and smirked

"Anyway what's with the 'I'm a total hunk', so I need to be nice to 'slutty people' act?" I asked

"I don't want her going all vicious on me and then bite me," Syaoran said

"Let's go!" I said while walking towards the cafeteria.

"Yeah…" Syaoran said and followed

While we were walking together, I repeated what Meilin said with my most girliest voice, _"I was wondering if my Syao-baby wanted to eat lunch with me!" _I laughed in amusement and wondered why Meilin was so bitchy…

* * *

**PLZ review!!! Thanks for reading! Chill while eating bananas!!!**


	3. Spaghetti anyone?

**This Thing called Love**

**Author's Note: OMG! I want to let you guys know that I had a technical problem with the Fanfiction system... It's retarded... Let's just say I couldn't upload any of my chapters. :( But be reasured, because I found this random way to get my chapters!!! WOOT WOOT! I have to thank all the reviewers: _SnowCharms, SimpleLing, sasuke1gaara93, iheartanimex3 and dbzgtfan2004!!!_**

**I know it's not alot of reviews, but I'm proud! Peace out and enjoy the chapter! Please remember to REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ccs! Clamp owns it!!!**

Summary: Sakura has never felt it before… Love… But when the situation becomes worst, it takes her back to her dreadful past… But what happens when everything suddenly turns pitch black?! Like the saying goes; _Love hurts_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Spaghetti anyone? **

**Sakura POV **

We walked to the Cafeteria silently… We soon reached the double doors where we heard people talking and laughing. We opened the doors to find Tomoyo and Eriol greeting us… Though Tomoyo was pretty upset…

"WHERE were you?!" A loud booming voice asked

"Calm down Tomoyo… I was at the nurse's office," I calmly said reassuring my friend that I was safe

"Anyway… What took you so long?" Tomoyo asked

"Major headache!" I said smiling

"Where were you Syaoran?" A very suspicious Eriol asked while raising his eyebrow

"Nothing… So what's for lunch?" Syaoran replied while trying to avoid the question

Eriol rolled his eyes and whispered in Syaoran's ear, "You can't lie to me…"

Syaoran smirked and Eriol chuckled. It was funny… Then Eriol turned his attention to Tomoyo and started talking to her.

I smiled evilly and said, "Don't they make a cute couple?"

Suddenly, Tomoyo's faced turned bright red and Eriol was blushing…

"They do…" Syaoran replied while smirking

Then a very furious Ichigo slammed his fist on the table… I grinned, knowing that Eriol was in deep trouble with Ichigo…

"So Tomoyo, who's your new friend?" Ichigo asked while glaring at Eriol

Eriol sweat-dropped and Tomoyo was freaking scared to death. I laughed and placed a friendly hand on Ichigo's back.

"Chill! We're all friends!" I said smiling

Ichigo smiled, but still held a small grudge on Eriol and Syaoran. He kept on giving them death glances with his cold brown eyes. It was hilarious!!! I just couldn't keep my laughter in!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" I was laughing so hard that I was crying

"What's wrong?!" Syaoran and Ichigo asked at the same time

"No… HAHAHA!!! It's nothing, except you guys are soo funny! HAHAHA!" I replied while still laughing

I only stopped laughing when I ran out of air and had to brief. Then Ichigo and Syaoran gave me weird looks and raised their eyebrows. It was so hilarious I started laughing again!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" I laughed

"Is she always like this?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo

She nodded her head, but I noticed so I hit her in the back.

"OWW!" Tomoyo yelled, "What was that for?"

"For being such a great friend!" I smiled and continued to laugh at Ichigo and Syaoran

It never occurred to me that a few pair of eyes were watching us closely…

"Anyway… When we're you going to tell me about your new boyfriend Sakura?" Ichigo asked

"He's not my boyfriend!" I yelled

"I'm not her boyfriend!" Syaoran yelled

"I believe you…" Ichigo said sarcastically

I looked at him with one of my death glares…

"So Ichigo, when you goanna get together with Mitsuki?" I asked

"SAKURA!!!" Ichigo yelled at me

I smiled evilly and whispered, "Should I tell everyone your little secret?"

"You wouldn't!" He yelled

"Why not?" I teased him

Then he slapped me in the back.

"OWWWY!" I yelled while rubbing the sore spot

"That hurt you know," I said to him with my puppy eyes

"Hehehe… That's what you get," He chuckled and I gave him suspicious look

"You guys should fight less and relax more," a very calm Tomoyo said

"Oh really?" We both said and looked at each other…

Then we started giving Tomoyo nudges on the head.

"STOP guys!" Tomoyo yelled

I started laughing my head off watching Tomoyo look innocently at us… Usually she'd go totally freak-a-zoid on us!

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" I laughed with Ichigo

Then a very annoyed Meilin and her minions walked up to me and said, "Look Kinomoto! We are trying to have a decent conversation, but you are talking way too loud!"

I grinned and asked her, "Well maybe I'm not that loud, because I think you have huge EARS!!!"

I laughed and imitated the sound of satellites. Everyone chuckled… Meilin was angry now, her whole face was the color of a tomato.

"Uh! At least I don't have a tiny butt! I mean seriously! No girl should have an ass as small as yours!" Meilin mocked

"HA! At least I don't have a butt that's as huge as yours! Your butt is so big that when you sit down on a chair, it breaks!" I said while laughing my head off

"I see you want to challenge me… Well BRING IT!" Meilin said smiling evilly

"You asked for it!" I yelled back at her

Then an idea popped into my head!

"OMG! Meilin you have a stain on your shirt! Let me help you _wash_ it off," I said

Then I took my glass of water and slowly poured it on Meilin's shirt. She gasped and snapped at me. She was angry now… But I was only getting started…

I smiled and said, "OMG! I'm _soo sorry!_ Let me help you dry off!"

I took my plate of spaghetti and dropped all the spaghettis on her head and used the plate to 'wipe' her face. Now everyone was gasping. No one had gone this far too mock Meilin. She was supposedly queen of our school! I was sick and tired of her! It was funny how she was all wet and tomato sauce was all over her face! But the spaghettis was the best part, it has dangling from her hair… I tried hard not to laugh…

"You're going to pay for this! You and your friends are going down! Listen Kin-" Meilin tried saying something else, but I cut her off instead.

"No you listen!" I snapped, "You're not going to tell Kinomoto Sakura what to do and you leave my friends out of this!"

I was furious maybe even more then her, because my eyes had suddenly turn cold and bitter.

"I've had enough of this! I will challenge you, Kinomoto Sakura! Instead of words, let's see who can actually defend themselves!" Meilin yelled

"Fine! I accept your challenge!" I yelled back

"It will be held at penguin park at 6:00 today! Make it on time Kinomoto! And don't forget to play fair" she replied

I snorted and thought, _"Like she'll play fair," _

She started walking with her 'friends', but turned around and said, "Only popular people like me our allowed to come… But if Kinomoto's friends so wish too watch, then you can come. I warn you that Kinomoto is a dirty witch!"

I grinned. Knowing that she just said that, because she just wanted popularity and attention. When she left, I sighed heavily…

"What a bitch!" Syaoran yelled

I laughed

"You just noticed," I said

"Don't be so sure Meilin will play fair, but we'll all be their to support you," said a very calm Tomoyo

"We will?!" Syaoran

"Of course we will Li," Eriol said as he glared at Syaoran

I smiled and whispered, "Meilin's up to something… I know it…"

**Somewhere else**

"We are bringing in the heavy artillery…" Someone said wickedly

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW! I know this chapter was not that long, but no worries!!!**

**I have been so exciting getting your reviews... I guess I'm a lil' obssesed, but I like bananas more!**

**:P**

**Press that shiny purple/blue button that says go to submit a wonderful review!**

**My next chapter, 4, is called the 'The Set-up'**

**I know it's such a unique name, but I just wanted to tell you as soon as I get more than 13 reviews... I will post up the new chapitro!**

**If I don't get more than 13 reviews... I will be sad :(**

**JUST KIDDING! Just peace out and don't cram on exams!!!**


	4. The setup

**This Thing called Love**

**Author's Note: I'm very proud and happy to have lots of reviews!!! I hope you guys like this chappy... I know it is quite short, but chapter 5, 6 + 7 are great chapters so you should be excited! ****Please remember to REVIEW!!! Another thing... I have to comment on Sasuke1gaara93 review...**

**I'm very sorry for not putting some of my _banana wisdom _I just was really concentrating on actually posting chapter 3! I promise you guys that the maximum of time I take to update will be about a week. So need to worry about me giving up!**

**If you really like bananas, I advise that you eat one right now and see how many you finish!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ccs! Clamp owns it!!!**

Summary: Sakura has never felt it before… Love… But when the situation becomes worst, it takes her back to her dreadful past… But what happens when everything suddenly turns pitch black?! Like the saying goes; _Love hurts_

* * *

**Chapter 4: The set-up **

**Normal POV **

School just ended for Tomoeda students. But something big was about to happen! People were rushing out of Tomoeda High to get front row seats at penguin park. They all wanted to watch the face-off…

**Kinomoto vs. Ms. Slutty Wanna be! **

Scratch that… They all were excited to watch…

**Sakura Kinomoto vs. Meilin Rae! **

But it wasn't just anyone who was goanna watch the face-off. It was all the seniors and rich students who came to watch the show down. They all came in their fancy limos. It was like the red carpet… Except their wasn't a red carpet. People who were popular and rich sat at the front. People sat on benches and those sports chairs that you bring to games and just unfold them. Most of the other 'normal' people weren't there. They were all to scared and they didn't want to be labeled as a **worthless piece of trash**. Everyone knew that being worthless wasn't a good sign and no one wanted to get involved with 'japs'. Well anyway, it was an hour before the face-off and people were already comfortably sitting.

**At Tomoeda High **

**Sakura POV **

I just finished packing my stuff and saw Tomoyo and Eriol talking. I ran up to them and gave them a friendly slap on the back.

"So guys, what do you want to do after school?" I asked

They were both confused for some reason…

"C'mon guys! I don't want to get bored!" I proclaimed with an innocent face

"Sakura! Have you already forgotten?" Tomoyo asked with an annoyed look

"What did I FORGET?" I asked

I was panicking at that point… I was waving my arms in the air and still confused by what Tomoyo meant… Then muscular arms held my wrists. I turned back to see who it was… Of course… You guessed it, it's Syaoran.

"Geez Sakura… What's with all the panicking?" Syaoran asked

"Well… Sakura forget that Meilin challenged her… And it 'was' suppose to take place today…" Tomoyo answered for Sakura

"I can't believe you forgot about it," Syaoran said as he smirked

"OOPS!" I said as I smacked my forehead

How could I forget? Oh yeah! I always forget… I pouted my lips and everyone laughed.

"Damn! That's not fun! Now I have to deal with Meilin!" I exclaimed

"You're the one who agreed on Meilin's challenge…" Syaoran said

"If you want, you could decline from Meilin's challenge and be labeled a 'wussy'," Eriol said while chukling

"KINOMOTO SAKURA NEVER backs down on her word!" I proudly exclaimed

"Ok then! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tomoyo stated

Then we happily walked all the way to peguin park. It was quite crowded. I didn't expect so many people to watch Meilin get beat up by me… No slut like Meilin would get the best of Kinomoto Sakura! It was currently 5:50 PM. They match would start in 10 minutes. I noticed that most of the people watching the match were also japs like Meilin with their boyfriends. I saw to big buff guys standing next to Meilin… She had a wide smile on her face… Which never is a good sign…

"Wow! They are a lot of people here!" Tomoyo said

"You just noticed…" A very annoyed Syaoran whispered

Tomoyo led us to a bench that was unoccupied… There was a sign on it…

It said, "_Reserved for Kinomoto's filthy friends"_

I was furious right now. No one can make fun of my friends and gets away with it!

"I'll show you whose boss!" I yelled getting everyone's attention

"Good job Kinomoto… You got everyone to stare at us…" Syaoran mumbled

Then a very bitchy group of seniors were walking towards us.

One of them said, "Li-kun! Hiiragizawa-kun! Don't hang out with a witch like Kinomoto. It's bad luck! Come sit with us!"

I gave them death glares! They whimpered at the sight of look… I am not a witch!

"No thank-you ladies. But it was nice of you to offer…" Eriol replied

They walked away while gossiping about us… What was their problem?! Eriol sighed heavily…

"_No thank-you ladies. But it was nice of you to offer…"_ I repeated Eriol with my most gentlemanly voice

Tomoyo giggled and Eriol raised his eyebrow.

"What's with the '_No thank-you ladies, but it was nice of you to offer'_ thingy?" I teased

"A man of my status must be a gentleman to the ladies," Eriol replied

"Yeah right…" Syaoran mumbled

"Did you say something Syaoran?" Eriol asked

"No… It was nothing…" Syaoran quietly said

Then our conversation was cut short, when someone with a megaphone stated, "The match of the year will begin! Will both Kinomoto Sakura and Rae Meilin step into the 'center'?"

"Darn! I gotta go!" I exclaimed as I waved my hand and started walking towards the center.

I met slutty Meilin… I was still in my full uniform, so I casually took off my jacket and rolled the sleeves of shirt. I grinned and Meilin smiled at me evilly. Without Meilin noticing, I spat on my hand and got ready to shake her hand. It was 'my way' of beginning each face-off with a jap.

When we shook hands, Meilin shrieked, "GROSS!"

I grinned and took 10 steps back. I got in my fighting stance and waited for Meilin to make her move. It all happened fast, Meilin tried kicking me, but I jumped up and dodged it. Then I grabbed her arm and twisted it over her back. So, I had her arm twisted on her back and her face was facing in the direction of the crowd. Then all of a sudden, these two big buff dudes forced me to release Meilin by body slamming me to the ground. One of them lifted me up by my arms and another was punching me in the stomach. I was coughing up blood.

I heard someone yell, "Get away from her!"

I looked up to see Syaoran, but some senior boys were encircling my friends and trapping them. The two buff men stopped and a very 'happy' Meilin got up and was smiling evilly.

She walked up to me and asked, "How does it feel?"

She then kicked me in my stomach and I spat blood on her. She wiped it off her face and was now grinning.

"Are we being difficult Kinomoto?" She asked as she punched me in the stomach once more.

Once again I spat out blood, but instead of spitting it on her face, I spat on her shirt which was white…

"KINOMOTO! YOU just ruined my shirt! You will pay for that!" She yelled at me

I knew it was coming… So, I closed my eyes, but nothing happened. I looked up to see Syaoran's arm that blocked Meilin's punch. I smiled… I couldn't really speak or anything, but I was amazed. I looked to where he was before to see all the guys who surrounded him on the ground. It looked like they were alive, but unconscious.

"But HOW?!" Meilin shrieked

Then, Syaoran kicked the buff guy who was holding me in the nuts. I fell on the ground and a worried Tomoyo came running to my side with Eriol. Syaoran then punched the other buff guy. Then a big 'PLOP' could be heard. The dude was out cold… Meilin was in shock now…

She looked at Syaoran and said, "But… You were suppose to love me! WHY?!"

"Because you're a bitch who doesn't play fair…" Syaoran replied coldly

"…" Meilin started crying…

It was a first… But I felt a little bit bad for her… I then coughed up more blood.

"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked me with a sweet voice

I smiled and nodded my head. I lied… I just didn't want anyone to worry about me…

"Of course you're not!" Syaoran exclaimed looking at me with his fierce amber eyes.

I giggled, but then I coughed out more blood… I could feel bruises all over my body and my vision was becoming blurry.

Then I passed out… I guess lack of energy or something, but the last thing I felt was… Strong, but yet warming arms picking me up… I couldn't tell who it was or where I was taken. I just knew I would be safe.

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW! **

**Even though this chapter was short... I just have to say that it was short and juicy... LIKE BANANAS! Except bananas aren't juicy...**

**Anyway... Anyone reading this comment should; first of all review this story and secondly you should have finished at least one banana while reading this chapter.**

**If any of you play basketball... This is my 'quote' of the day:**

**_You miss 100 of the shots you never take..._**

**Think about it and be happy and live your freaking life, but remember do it while enjoying the sweetness of bananas!!!**


	5. “Zettai daijobu da yo”

**This Thing called Love**

**Author's Note: As I said, the maximum time I will take to update is 7 days and minimum is about 2 or 3... Because I don't plan on giving up on this story any day soon... I'm really getting into my story and writing... Hehehe... Anyway ch. 6 is all typed up and ch. 7 is almost complete...**

**I think I'm getting addicted to this site... Just to let you know I have exams in two weeks, so I might not update at that time...**

**I have this cool master class on friday (december 1) for singing... I know BAM! You weren't expecting me to sing...**

**Christmas and Hannukah are coming soon, so just get high on bananas like I am!!! MUHAHAHA!!!**

**You know what's funny... I did this resumé on this drug article... I'm talking to much... I'm goanna shut up and let you guys do some real reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ccs! Clamp owns it!!! (CLAMP ROCKS)**

Summary: Sakura has never felt it before… Love… But when the situation becomes worst, it takes her back to her dreadful past… But what happens when everything suddenly turns pitch black?! Like the saying goes; _Love hurts_

* * *

**Chapter 5: "Zettai daijobu da yo" **

**Sakura POV **

I just woke up looking at a pink ceiling. I could tell it was late at night… I recognized this room some how… I observed the room, when I noticed something to my left. It was a photograph of Tomoyo and I when we were about 10… OMG! I'm at Tomoyo's mansion… What happened anyway? Then I examined the rest of the room to find a sleeping boy with messy chestnut hair sitting on a chair next to my bed. Oh! I remember… I think…

_FlashBack _

_Meilin tried kicking me, but I jumped up and dodged it. Then I grabbed her arm and twisted it over her back. Then all of a sudden, these two big buff dudes forced me to release Meilin by body slamming me to the ground. One of them lifted me up by my arms and another was punching me in the stomach. I was coughing up blood. _

_I heard someone yell, "Get away from her!" _

_I looked up to see Syaoran, but some senior boys were encircling my friends and trapping them. _

_I knew it was coming… So, I closed my eyes, but nothing happened. I looked up to see Syaoran's arm that blocked Meilin's punch. I was amazed. I looked to where he was before to see all the guys who surrounded him on the ground._ _Then, Syaoran kicked the buff guy who was holding me in the nuts. I fell on the ground and a worried Tomoyo came running to my side with Eriol. Syaoran then punched the other buff guy. Then a big 'PLOP' could be heard. The dude was out cold… Meilin was in shock now…_ _I coughed out more blood… I could feel bruises all over my body and my vision was becoming blurry. _

_End of Flashback _

I remembered passing out… It was strange, because the last thing I felt was strong arms picking me up. It felt so right and safe… I guess I was out for quite a while… I got up and found an alarm clock next to my bed.

It read _10pm… _

10pm!!! OMG! I've been out for 3-4 hours! WOW! Everyone must be so worried! Then, I smelt something… It smelled good, so I crept out of the room and down the stairs to find a busy Tomoyo cooking something. She was cooking an omelet!

"Nummy!" I yelled out

Tomoyo turned around and saw me. There was shock and surprise all over her face!

"OMG!" Tomoyo shouted

She was so happy to see me that she nearly dropped her cooking pan.

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo shrieked, "You're alright!"

She hugged me and asked me, "Are you hungry? Do you need anything? Are you feeling okay? Were you scared?"

She kept asking me millions of questions! She didn't even let me reply!

"Of course you're hungry! What am I thinking?!" Tomoyo said, "Oh! Don't worry about your family! I called your brother!"

I smacked my forhead! How could I forget! Touya will start shouting at me when I get home. I sweatdropped and sat down while listening to Tomoyo blabber about how worried she was. She started telling me what happened when I was unconscious and he's whole 'heroic' act…

"You should've seen him! In a fraction of seconds, all the seniors surrounding him were out cold! Just with one blow! Then after he whooped those macho dudes' butts! He sure showed them! Then you passed out! I was soo worried! I thought you died! Luckily Syaoran checked your pulse and everything! He even carried you safely to my house!"

I was intrigued… I hadn't known Syaoran that long and he already saved me…

"By the way… Why would you think I died?" I suspiciously asked

Tomoyo nervously laughed, but we were interrupted when we heard foot steps going down the stairs. It was Li and Hiiragizawa-kun!

"Hey Li-kun! I exuberantly said

"Kinomoto… You okay?" he asked

"Yeah… Except I'm starving!" I exclaimed

We all sat down at the table and started eating… Except for my manners… I was so hungry! I dug into my food as soon as I received it.

"So unlady-like…" Syaoran said while watching me eat like a savage

I evilly smiled at him and an idea popped up in my head. I got up from my seat and I went up to Syaoran.

"You think that is unlady-like?" I asked him

Then I grabbed random stuff that was lying around and threw it at Syaoran. We were running around and I was still throwing things at Li.Then he ducked and instead of hitting him, it hit a very pissed Tomoyo…

"Uh oh!" I said

Syaoran looked quite nervous and knew that Tomoyo was going to go all beasty on us.

"SAKURA! LI!" Tomoyo yelled

By now, Syaoran was trembling with fear and I was doing the same...

"WOULD YOU BE SO KIND AS TO SIT AT THE TABLE AND FINISH YOUR DINNER?!" Tomoyo ordered

"Hai" We both said looking at each other

Before reaching my seat, I whispered to Syaoran, "Thanks a lot… For saving me and all…"

"…" Syaoran smiled

It wasn't one of those messed up forced smiles. It was actually a nice sincere smile. I smiled back… Then Li's face turned 50 different shades of red! It was a first… I giggled.

Then Syaoran blurted out, "There's nothing funny to laugh about!" Still trying to hide his blush

I stuck out my tongue and continued my dinner… After finishing dinner, I was pouncing on Syaoran...

"Kinomoto! Get off!" Syaoran shouted while I was on his back

I smiled at him... I owed Syaoran…

**Next Day, Afterschool **

**Sakura POV **

I quickly rushed home knowing that Touya would be there waiting for me. I knew that I would get a whole lecture from him… I entered our house to find Touya watching TV. My eyes met his fierce and angry brown eyes. From that moment… HELL BROKE LOOSE!

"Sakura! Do you know how much you worried me last night?!" He asked… Well more like SCREAMED!

"…"

"Tell me something Sakura… How old are you?" Touya asked

"17…" I squeaked out

I was freaking scared to death! When Touya gets mad, the only thing that can stop him is if the girl that he likes suddenly appears out of no where. Frankly, I've never met this famous girlfriend of his, but I always wondered how someone could actually control. In my entire life, the only people able to control was dad, mom and his girlfriend... I lacked the power, but if I cried or he hurt me, then he'd stop. But other than that, Touya was a wild beast!

"Well you should know better than to get in a fight with some random sissy girl!" Touya started shouting

"…"

"What made you think that fighting solves things?!" He shouted

"You always do it…" I mumbled quietly so he couldn't hear

It's not like he's a good person all the time. Back in his junior high, he'd get into lots of fights! So... Who's he to talk about not fighting or being all wise about fights?!

"Sakura! You should know that I fight to protect you!" He said while reading my thoughts, "Listen… Don't get mixed up into these things…"

"It's not my fault and plus I'm not the one making trouble," I replied

"I know," He said as he sighed heavily, "What did you do to make that girl cry?"

"…"

"Look… Mr and Mrs. Rae called me last night. They were complaining that their daughter was crying ever since she got home…" Touya told me

"Oh…" I said...

I really wanted to laugh at her, but now wasn't the best time…

"Geez SAKURA! You're such a kaijuu! What did you do anyway?" Touya asked me

"First thing, not my problem! Secondly, SAKURA no kaijuu! BAKA!" I playfully teased

"You come back here Sakura!" Touya shouted as I ran to my room and locked the door.

I heard the distant yells of Touya, but ignored them all. I sighed heavily and sat on my bed. I saw the picture of my mother on my side-table and took it into my hands. My mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, passed away 14 years ago… When I was just 3, she died in a car accident. I didn't like talking about her, but it was part of my life and I knew that she was always watching me from above. Though as a family, we suffered a lot after mom's death. Touya had always been overprotective since then and dad was always busy working. He only came home late at night and he spent every waking hour working even more. If I was lucky enough, I'd see him in the morning or he'd be in his office sleeping… It was a hard life, but we stuck together through tough times! I carefully touched my mother and looked at her beautiful features. You could say she looked somewhat like me… She had long flowing purple hair. Almost like Tomoyo's hair, but it was longer and curlier. Her skin was fair and smooth which complimented her shimmering emerald eyes. Like mine, her eyes were glittering and swirling with different emotions… My mom almost looked like some sort of goddess… I always think I'm inferior to her. She's just so beautiful… I carefully place the picture on my side table…

I stared at the picture for a few moments and softly whispered, "Zettai daijobu da yo… Everything will surely be all right."

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW! **

**I was listening to 'smack that' and 'now drop' while I was typing this story:)**

**They're cool songs!**

**Anyway... Remember to click the purplish-blue button that says go on it! SUBMIT a REVIEW!!!**

**I will eat one banana per new review I get!**

**Advice to you for exams:**

**Go to any tutorials you can! Even if you don't have a hard time with the subject... JUST GO!**

**Another thing:**

**Chill and relax with bananas and SLEEP!!!**

**Peace out!!! Live and enjoy life! The journey means more then the outcome!**


	6. The confusion and rush of tears

**This Thing called Love**

**Author's Note: I love everyone that REVIEWS, but if you read it and don't review... It's just as GOOD! I hope you're enjoying my story!**

**On Thursday night, I lost the electricity in my house... It was hailing!!!**

**It's the sign that WINTER has come!!! WOOT!**

**Start buying christmas presents for people! It's the spirit of giving and not getting!**

**I'm goanna shut up so you guys can read my next awsome CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ccs! Clamp owns it!!! (CLAMP ROCKS)**

Summary: Sakura has never felt it before… Love… But when the situation becomes worst, it takes her back to her dreadful past… But what happens when everything suddenly turns pitch black?! Like the saying goes; _Love hurts_

* * *

**Chapter 6: The confusion and rush of tears **

**Morning **

**Sakura POV **

**Ding Ding **

What is that noise?

**Ding Ding **

I turned my head to see my alarm clock.

**Ding Ding **

Damn clock… I gotta fix it! I slammed the 'sleep button' and saw that it was 7:30AM… OMG! 7:30AM! I'm going to be late!!! I quickly grabbed my uniform and took a five minute shower.

"Kaijuu! Are you awake?" my brother asked

I ran down the stairs and quickly ate my toast. I put on my running shoes as fast as I could.

While leaving, I said, "Ja ne Onii-chan! BAKA!"

As I left the house, I heard Touya shout, "SAKURA!"

As I was running, I heard a car 'honk'…

**HONK HONK **

I ignored it, knowing that I was so going to be in trouble with Terada sensei.

**HONK **

I turned around to see a shiny red sports car honking at me. Inside, the driver I saw was Li!

Li lowered his window and yelled, "Kinomoto! Let me give you a lift!"

"Hai" I replied

Then I slowly walked up to the passenger door to see the door automatically slide up. I sat down and watched in amazement how the door slide back down. I noticed Syaoran's gaze…

"So why are you so late?" I asked while Syaoran started driving towards the school

"I could ask you the same…" he replied

"HA! I'm always late… So what's your explanation?" I asked

He sighed and said, "Well it's a long story…"

I knew that he was avoiding my question, but I wanted to know.

"I have time," I said as I smiled

"It's… Personal…" he replied

"Oh… Okay…" I said as I looked at him suspiciously at him

Syaoran avoided my gaze… The rest of our ride to Tomoeda High was silent. As soon as we stopped in front of the school, I put on my school shoes and ran to my classroom. When I reached my classroom, I slammed the door open.

**BAM **

"I'm very sorry for being late! I won't do it again!" I blurted out while trying to catch my breath

The teacher turned around to face me with an annoyed face… I guess I interrupted his 'important' lecture…

"Kinomoto… You're late again! I guess you're going to have to stand outside the class and carry two buckets of water," Terada sensei ordered

I sighed and responded lazily, "Hai"

I walked out of the classroom and did what I was told…

**Syaoran POV **

I was slowly walking towards my classroom… Then I noticed a skinny figure holding two buckets. When I got closer, I saw it was Kinomoto. I smirked at her and she stuck her tongue out… Sort of cute… I silently walked into the class trying to avoid the teacher… I didn't want to be stuck outside carrying buckets… Then, a certain Tomoyo had to ruin my devious plan by dropping her large text book.

**BOOM **

Then the teacher turned… He immediately saw me…

"Li,, I'm surprised to see you late. Unfortunately, you'll have to go stand outside with Kinomoto while carrying two buckets of water," Terada sensei said

"Hai," I said obediently

I glared at Tomoyo and she smiled at me evilly… I swear if I get my hands on her neck I will… I walked out of the class to find a giggling Sakura.

"What's so funny?" I asked while raising my eyebrow

"Nothing, except you face!" Sakura said

I smirked and got my two buckets of water… 5 minutes had slowly passed… I was thinking of a way to get back at Sakura… _'Bingo!'_ I thought in my mind! I had the perfect idea! But then, 'someone' spilled icy cold water on me… I turned around to see a grinning Sakura.

"So Sakura… Do you like taking showers?" I evilly asked while smirking

She was about to run away, but I splashed some water on Sakura's head. I had 1 bucket and the other one was half full/empty. (FYI: Either way works, but I like half full cause I'm a positive person)

She looked at me and said, "Bring it Li!"

I smirked and another evil idea popped into my head.

"Sakura come here 5 seconds…" I said while putting down my two buckets. Though she knew something was up, her curiosity made her take a few steps towards me… It was close enough for my plan… MUHAHAHA!!! I grabbed on to her shirt collar with on hand and the other hand got the half full bucket. I slowly poured the icy cold water down her shirt… Slow and painful… That's how I liked it… Now, Sakura was damp and her shirt was so wet that I could see her bra… Hehehe… It was a lacy black bra… Sexy black… She noticed me staring at her chest and took this chance to throw her last bucket of water on my face… Water was everywhere… I got sneaky and I dumped water on Sakura's shoes… The next thing that happened was… (You should be able to guess, cause a combination of a slippery wet floor equals a very painful fall) She shrieked and tried to tackle me, but in her attempt, she fell… on me! First of all, that wasn't suppose to happen and secondly… We were in an awkward position… Our faces were inches away and her legs were between mine… To make things worse, her little hands were on my chest and my hands were around her waist. So I was the cushion in her fall… I stared at Sakura's shimmering emerald eyes for a moment… I never realized how beautiful she was…

Then Sakura broke the silence by saying, "I'm sorry…"

"No… It's okay…" I said

We cautiously stood up and were soaking wet from bottom to top. Though Sakura's body was rather interesting… I could see her every curve and that sexy black bra was just an addition to her beauty. It was a perfect view…

**Normal POV **

The teacher was going to check on how Sakura and Syaoran were… He opened the door to find two soaking wet students and a hallway full of water.

"Li! Kinomoto! Clean this mess up! You both have an after school detention!" Terada sensei shouted

"Hai!" They responded

They got mops and started cleaning the flooded hallway.

**Syaoran POV **

"Do you want to change and ditch this place?" I asked

"Sure, why not? Anything is better then cleaning," Sakura replied

She got her things and we walked to my car. When we reached my ride, we were both soaking wet…

"Um… You can change in the back and I won't look," I suggested

"Okay…" Sakura crawled in the back and I got in the driver's seat.

She was supposedly changing when she asked, "What about you?"

"Oh… I'll change after you…" I replied

Then a high pitch scream came from Sakura. I immediately turned around to see Sakura squirming around in her lacy black bra and her matching panty… I could feel my face turn 50 different shades of red… True I lived in a household of 5 women, but that was different…

"OMG! OMG! Li-kun! HELP ME!" Sakura screamed, "There's a huge spider here!"

"Um… Well…" I muttered

"Do something!" Squish it!" She ordered

I sighed and crawled to the back of the car. I took a napkin and Sakura hid behind me… I couldn't stand the fact that she was half naked… She pointed to the spider… It was a teensy weensy baby spider! It was crawling on the 'ceiling' of the car… I squished it, but instead of falling in the napkin, it fell on Sakura's bra… Don't ask why… But it just did…

"Ah!!! HELP!!!" a half naked Sakura screamed her lungs out

"…" I sighed

I knew I had to do something, so I grabbed the spider as quickly as possible form her bra and threw it out of the window. Then out of no where, Sakura hugged me… (Remember she's half naked) I started blushing real hard…

"Thank-you Li-kun! You're my savior!" She squealed hugging me once more

Then she did something unexpected. She kissed me on my cheek… I was blushing madly…

"Spiders are scary!" Sakura stated as she pouted her lips

I couldn't help laughing at her face! Then she finally noticed that she was half nude and used her hands to cover her chest.

"Li-kun… Why don't you turn around so I can finish changing?" she innocently asked

I climbed up to the front seat… Sneaky as I was, I was watching Sakura change from the mirror…

When she was finally finished changing, she said, "You can change now!"

I smirked and said, "Don't peak!"

Then I started changing… I had a very evil plan… Knowing I have a well built body, I would get Sakura to look at my chest…

"Sakura…" I seductively whispered…

She turned around to look at me.

"What?" She asked

I smirked and slowly took off my school shirt to reveal my muscular arms and my six-pack. Sakura jumped up in delight… I smirked…

"What are you trying to do?" Sakura asked still looking at me

Unlike other girls, she wasn't drooling…

"Naughty girl! I said no peeking!" I teased

"You're the on stripping in front of me!" She exclaimed

Then she tried lunging at my head, but I move aside a little bit. So now, somehow, Sakura ended up in the backseat and her head was resting on my lap.

"Hehehe! You like what you see?" I asked indicating my topless chest

She started blushing like crazy. It was cute. As a matter of fact, I had an idea…

"You want to feel my abs?" I mischievously asked

She gasped at my words, but before she could react, I grabbed one of her hands and slowly started to rub it on my abs… I made her hands feel my chest, but I was enjoying it as well. Her little hands were soft and warm… I let go of her hand, but instead of just stopping, she continued touching and feeling my chest. Like a curious girl, both of her hands started touching my chest. I smirked… Her hands were working their way up until it reached my neck. Then, Sakura's head got off of my lap… I was now gazing into her sparkling emerald eyes while she was gazing into my deep amber eyes…

Then the silence was broken when Sakura said, "I'm sorry…"

"Hehehe… Come one Sakura, I know you want to…" I teased as she crawled back to the passenger seat

"Jerk!" She called out

I smirked and finished changing. I crawled my way up to the driver's seat.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked

"Anywhere with snacks is good…" She said

"Alright… To 'Starbucks'!" I announced as I started the engine

When we arrived at Starbucks, I ordered a regular coffee while Sakura got some cookies and hot chocolate with whip cream… How childish! We got a table and sat down with our drinks and Sakura's cookies. Sakura started sipping her hot chocolate, but whip cream got all over her mouth… I gently wiped her mouth with a napkin. She stared at me… I stared at her… It was a magical moment… I leaned in closer… She leaned in closer… She closed her eyes… I closed my eyes… Our lips were inches away…

Then, I suddenly heard a loud booming voice shout, "Sakura! Who is that gaki?"

"Oh shit…" Sakura mumbled

I was terribly confused… Then a tall dark figure was walking towards us… My eyes met a pair of angry fierce eyes… I swear that the person was trying to kill me with this glare!

"Touya! Please stop it brother!" Sakura pleaded

_'Brother!!! Damn!' I thought, 'Now Sakura has a random overprotective psycho brother!' _My mind screamed at the fact… Plus… He called me a gaki! This so claimed brother of Sakura was still giving me death glares that made my bones shiver…

"Leave him out of this Touya!" Sakura screamed

"I won't stop until you tell me who this gaki is and what kind of relationship you guys have!" Touya stated

"First of all, he is a friend… Secondly, why are you here?" Sakura asked

"HA! Don't tell me he's just a friend! You guys nearly kissed moments ago!" Touya exclaimed

I was madly blushing at his words… _Kissed_…

"Plus! You know how dad gets it rough! So I'm taking a few jobs to earn money…" Touya said

"I see… Well you shouldn't push it…" Sakura said

"Anyway, what makes you think you can skip classes to go on a date with this gaki?!" Touya angrily asked

I was frustrated now… No one calls me a gaki and gets away with it. If Sakura wasn't here I'd beat the SHIT out of this guy!

"Listen brother, we aren't on a date and he does have a name you know…" Sakura replied

"Yeah! The name is Li Syaoran! And I'm not a gaki!" I proclaimed

"Whatever you say gaki…" Touya said coldly

"Why are you so mean?" Sakura innocently asked her brother

"Because ever since mom died, you've been careless! Always tripping and falling and you can't take care of yourself," Touya replied

_'What her mother died? Wait… WHAT!' _My mind was asking so many questions…

"I can take care of myself!" Sakura yelled

"Apparently not! Skipping classes… You are never to see this gaki again!" Touya ordered

"You can't decided who I'm allowed to be with and who I'm not allowed to be with! It's my life for crying out loud!" Sakura yelled, "Li… We're leaving…" She took my hand and we slowly walked to the car.

I could feel Sakura's tears falling… I couldn't bear to see her cry… I couldn't comfort her. I didn't understand anything. We stopped and I heard Sakura sniffing… Endless tears were flowing down her face…

* * *

**Please review, so I can hear your opinions on this story!**

**EXAM are very important so don't cram!!! You'll forget everything!**

**The best time to study is in the morning or afternoon. In the evening, you might be to tired to even think.**

**Have fun! Right after exams is CHRISTMAS and HANNUKAH! So chillax after and take your well deserved break!**

**BANANAS all da WAY!!! Woot!**


	7. The Fergalicious dance of the Century!

**This Thing called Love**

**Author's Note: I hope you liked my previous chapter... Hehehe... I guess you could say that Syaoran and Sakura are getting _SEXY_!**

**LOL!**

**Anyway, I'm real glad that you guys like my story so far! I hope you like it... It has the song: _Fergalicious_ by _Fergie_ in it... Just download it and see if you like it...**

**But I guess you could tell by the title of this chapter that there's some dancing involved...**

**PS: Someone shakes their booty!**

**I won't spoil the chapter... So just READ and REVIEW at the end!!!**

**Disclaimer: Clamp owns Cardcaptors Sakura! Thank the wonderful creators!!!**

Summary: Sakura has never felt it before… Love… But when the situation becomes worst, it takes her back to her dreadful past… But what happens when everything suddenly turns pitch black?! Like the saying goes; _Love hurts_

* * *

**Chapter 7: The _Fergalicious _dance of the Century! **

**Normal POV **

Sakura was crying in front of Syaoran… Her tears were creating puddles… Her endless tears were flowing down her cheeks… Li didn't know what to do… So he decided to put a warm comforting arm around Sakura. Then, Sakura leaned in to have her head on his chest. She cuddled in Syaoran's muscular arms… Grabbing his t-shirt and making it wet…

"Sakura…" Syaoran softly whispered

**Sniffle**

Sakura looked up to Syaoran with big puffy red eyes and a somewhat red nose.

"You look cute like that," Syaoran said

Sakura giggled. Syaoran opened the passenger door of his car for Sakura and she gladly sat down. Syaoran went in the car and started driving towards Tomoeda High. During the ride, Sakura was staring through the window thinking about something. Syaoran hated the fact that he couldn't help Sakura…

"Listen… Tell me if anything is wrong…" Syaoran said

Sakura turned to smile at him and said, "I'm sorry for all the trouble…"

Syaoran looked at her with awe… He knew that Sakura wasn't going to tell him, because they've known each other for not too long…

"You're such a dork," He said as he playfully 'punched' Sakura on the head

"OWWWY!" Sakura said with a huge smile on her face

Syaoran was glad that he could make Sakura smile… So, he smiled in return. When they finally reached school, there was a whole bunch of 'japs' surrounding the car…

**Sakura POV**

Syaoran just parked and we saw some snobby girls swarming around the car. Syaoran and I got out… As soon as Syaoran was out of the car, the girls were flirting with him… _'Yuck' _I was actually quite pissed off…

So, I grabbed Syaoran's hand and told the girls, "Sorry… Li-kun is busy..."

Then I noticed Meilin gritting her teeth and glaring at me.

"Kinomoto! You can't have him all to yourself," Meilin hissed

Thankfully, Syaoran didn't anything, because there were too many girls squealing at the sight of Syaoran. When Syaoran and I were walking in the hallway… We saw a strange poster on the wall. I stopped to look at the poster…

It said, _"Contact Rae Meilin to get a position in the Li fanclub! Only 'important' girls can join! Call..." _

I didn't bother to read the rest, because I was laughing so hard.

"What's up with you?" Syaoran asked as he finally turned around to see the poster

"Oh fuck! What the hell is that?!" Syaoran exclaimed in terror

"Li-kun has his own fanclub now! All thanks to Meilin!" I teased

"Oh shut up Kinomoto!" Syaoran coldly growled

"What's up with you mister **'I like growling at people'**?" I asked

"None of your business," Syaoran snapped

"What ever… Just tell me if something is bothering you… We're friends," I said

"…" He didn't really have anything to tell me

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore," I said, "We're here!"

We opened the cafeteria's double doors to find an eager Tomoyo waving at us. I dragged Syaoran along with me… At the table, we found Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Ichigo, Rika, Naoko, Takashi and Takuto sitting down.

"Hey guys!" I cheerfully said

Syaoran grunted and I took my seat next to Tomoyo. She gave me my lunch.

"Nummy!" I exclaimed while looking at scrumptious sushi!

"You never change…" Ichigo commented, "Anyway… Where were you two?"

"We skipped classes…" I plainly said while digging into my food

"WHAT?!" Ichigo screamed

He pinned Syaoran to the nearest wall and was choking him.

"Listen Mr. **I don't know who you think you are**! If you lay one hand on Sakura, I will personally kill you!" Ichigo threatened

I sighed '_He's just like my brother…'_

Ichigo let go of Syaoran and calmly sat down. Syaoran smirked…

"Give her a break man. Kinomoto can take care of herself. Any one can tell you that she doesn't need another overprotective brother," Syaoran stated

"What the FUCK did you say?" Ichigo angrily asked

"Listen, Sakura has had enough of overprotective brothers… I've known Sakura for long enough to say that she's responsible for her own actions. Even though she might make some mistakes along the way, it's how she learns…" Syaoran coolly replied

I smiled at his comment and stuck my tongue out at Ichigo. Ichigo gave a heavy sigh, but continued to give Syaoran glares. Tomoyo was quite annoyed at the moment… Her finger was tapping impatiently… She was waiting for someone to say something, but it never came…

"I've had enough of your foolishness! Let's all be reasonable and get to know each other," Tomoyo said, "How about we all meet up at my house? We can eat some ice cream at the parlor, for free!"

"Sounds good to me!" I said

Knowing Tomoyo, she had something up her sleeve… Nobody could disagree with her idea… She'd go all wacko and psycho.

"Actually, I'm not going to go," Syaoran said

_'Uh oh! Syaoran is in for it!' _The rest of us thought

"That's what you think…" Tomoyo grinned

Then, the next thing I knew, Tomoyo was strangling Syaoran.

"You're coming no matter what! If not, I'll personally go to your house and pick you up at 1:00PM! If you don't want to go, I'll just have to join the 'Li fanclub' and make your life a living hell!" Tomoyo threatened as she kept a tight grip around Syaoran's neck

"Fine… Just let me breath…" Syaoran mumbled

Tomoyo let go of him and smiled her famous smile… It was her smile of mischief…

"There are so many things you need to learn…" I told Syaoran as he was still trying to catch his breath

"Welcome to the club," Ichigo said as he smirked

Eriol chuckled and started flirting with Tomoyo… She giggled at whatever Eriol said. I almost gagged… _What was it? What did Tomoyo and Eriol have between them? Was it something good or bad? Or maybe... I've never experienced it before..._

(What does this mean? I know, but do you? Continue with story…)

**Saturday at Tomoyo's house/mansion **

**Normal POV **

Everyone was currently there… Syaoran was just forced to go by Tomoyo and so, he came… Sakura counted how many people were at Tomoyo's mansion… 10! Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, Takuto, Naoko, Ichigo, Takashi, Chiharu, Rika and herself…

"We're all here!" Sakura happily announced

The big group of friends went to Tomoyo's awaiting limo and they somehow all fit inside… During the ride, almost everyone was admiring Tomoyo's limo, except for Ichigo, Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol. Of course Sakura and Ichigo weren't so amazed, because they've known Tomoyo for a long time. Syaoran and Eriol didn't seem to have any interest at all… As everyone else was doing their things and pressing some buttons, Sakura and Syaoran were having a decent conversation.

"I'm surprised that you aren't admiring Tomoyo's limo…" Sakura stated

"I really couldn't care less… I'm just as rich," Syaoran plainly said

"Oh! So Li-kun is a rich boy now? Hoe!" Sakura said, "You have to invite me over some time!"

"Actually, I don't have too many visitors at my house…" Syaoran said

"Oh well! So I'm guessing Eriol is rich as well," Sakura concluded

"Yeah… He's my cousin," Syaoran said

Sakura started chocking on thin air… She couldn't believe her ears! _'Eriol and Syaoran cousins! Unbelievable! How could they be cousins? They don't even look similar!'_ Sakura thought in her mind. Sakura was laughing hysterically.

"Tomoyo! Can you believe it? Eriol and Syaoran are cousins!" Sakura exclaimed as she wiped tears from her face

"Sakura, stop messing with my head," Tomoyo said

"Ask Eriol for yourself…" I said

Tomoyo asked Eriol for herself, "Eriol-kun… Is it true that you're cousins with Li?"

"Yeah…" Eriol said plainly while staring at Tomoyo with confusion

"I told you so!" I said while sticking my tongue out

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo yelled, "Two cousins that are H-O-T!"

Eriol chuckled and Syaoran turned bright red…

"Can't take the heat?" I teased Syaoran

"Sakura! I'm so disappointed in you…" Tomoyo said, "You should be ashamed of yourself… Teasing your own boyfriend,"

"What?! He's not my boyfriend! What the F-!"

Sakura's words were cut by loud music… Chiharu had just pressed a button that turned the radio on at full blast… It was currently playing the intro of _Fergalicious _by _Fergie_.

"OMG! I love this song!" Sakura hollered as she forgot about what Tomoyo said.

Syaoran had not and was still a bit flushed…

**_Four, tres, two, uno! _**

**_(will.i.am)_**

**_Listen up ya'll, cause this is it _**

**_The beat that I'm bangin' is de-li-cious _**

Sakura was mouthing all the words and dancing in front of her friends.

**_(Fergie)_**

**_Fergalicious definition: make them boys go loco_**

**_They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo _**

**_You can see me, you can't squeeze me _**

**_I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy _**

**_I got reasons why I tease 'em _**

**_Boys just come and go like seasons _**

Frankly, Sakura was really shaking it…

**_Fergalicious (so delicious) _**

**_But I ain't promiscuous _**

**_And if you are suspicious _**

**_All that shit is fictitious _**

**_I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh) _**

**_That puts them boys on rock, rock _**

**_And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno) _**

She was shaking her booty like it meant the whole world to her

**_So delicious (It's hot, hot)_**

**_So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock) _**

**_So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got) _**

**_I'm fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty) _**

Secretly, Syaoran was enjoying the beauty that lay in front of his eyes.

**_Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def- (def fading echo) _**

**_Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy _**

**_They always claim they know me _**

**_Comin' to me call me Stacy (Hey Stacy) _**

**_I'm the F to the E, R, G the I the E _**

**_And can't no other lady put it down like me _**

He'd never seen a girl dance like Sakura… Actually, he never actually seen any girl dance…

**_I'm Fergalicious (so delicious)_**

**_My body stay vicious _**

**_I be up in the gym just working on my fitness _**

**_He's my witness (oooh wee) _**

**_I put yo' boy on rock rock _**

**_And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno) _**

Sakura was really getting into the song… She pulled Syaoran out of his seat so that he was standing there…

**_So delicious (It's hot, hot) _**

**_So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock) _**

**_So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got) _**

**_I'm fergalicious (hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out) _**

She automatically started dancing around him…

**_Baby, baby, baby _**

**_If you really want me _**

**_Honey get some patience _**

**_Maybe then you'll get a taste _**

**_I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacey _**

**_It's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you crazy _**

Syaoran was being used by Sakura… It wasn't a bad thing… But Syaoran was currently a pole for Sakura…

**_(will.i.am)_**

**_T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, _**

**_T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, _**

**_D to the E to the L I C I O U S, _****_to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, hit it Fergie _**

Sakura arms and legs were using Syaoran as a pole… Her hands flinging around Syaoran's body…

**_All the time I turn around brotha's gather round always lookin' at me up & down _****_looking at my (uuhh) _**

**_I just wanna say it now I ain't tryin to round up drama little mama _****_I don't wanna take your man _**

**_And I know I'm comin off just a little bit conceited and _****_I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it _**

**_But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele _**

**_Cuz' they say she _**

It was somehow erotic… It was as if Syaoran was just a 'prop'.

**_Delicious (So delicious) _**

**_But I ain't promiscuous _**

**_And if you were suspicious _**

**_All that shit is fictitious _**

**_I blow kis- _**

The song was cut by a very annoyed Ichigo… He was very disturbed at the fact that Sakura was touching Syaoran and very close to his body…

"Hey! Why'd you turn it off?!" Sakura angrily asked

"Because you were working Syoran like I've never seen you work," Ichigo replied

"Ichigo is right you know! You were using Syaoran as if he was pole!" Takashi exclaimed

Then Chiharu jumped on Takashi and started choking him.

"Don't listen to Takashi-kun! You were just having fun!" Chiharu said, "Takashi always spreads lies!"

Sakura turned 100 different shades of red and quietly sat down next to Tomoyo.

"Good thing I filmed the whole entire thing!" Tomoyo proudly exclaimed as she held up her video camera.

"WHAT?!" Syaoran and Sakura both screamed _'_

_I hate when Tomoyo randomly tapes me!'_ Sakura thought in her mind

_'Why is Tomoyo such a freak?!'_ Syaoran asked himself

"Eriol-kun! Wasn't that a fantastic Syao and Saku moment?" Tomoyo excitedly asked

"Indeed…" Eriol chuckled

"I should call it… The _Fergalicious dance of the century!"_ Tomoyo exclaimed

* * *

**Press the buttone that says REVIEW!!! It's your friend!**

**Plz review I'm begging you! I always get real excited to see your comments!!!**

**Anyway next chapter is called: The Chunky Monkey Ice Cream**

**It doesn't really give you an idea, but if you know _Ben and Jerry's_**

**Then you should know that it's a flavor that taste like bananas!!!**

**(_Ben and Jerry's is not owned by me and I have no further connection with it, except for being a monthly customer)_**

**If you get a chance to go there, try the Chunky Monkey!**

**LOL**

**Now REVIEW plz!!!**

**Peace out with banooners! (AKA bananas)**


	8. chunky monkey icecream and inner secrets

**This Thing called Love**

**Author's Note: If you use your imagination... People can stand up in limo's because its big! I hope that makes you less confuzzled!**

**Please review... I'm kind of disappointed that I only get 4-6 reviews per chappy... I was hoping for like 7 or 8, because I love you guys soo much! If you review this story, then you're super cool!**

**Be expecting some flashbacks in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Clamp owns Cardcaptors Sakura! Thank the wonderful creators!!! Chunky Monkey is a flavor from Ben and Jerry's!!!**

Summary: Sakura has never felt it before… Love… But when the situation becomes worst, it takes her back to her dreadful past… But what happens when everything suddenly turns pitch black?! Like the saying goes; _Love hurts_

* * *

**This Thing called Love **

Summary: Sakura has never felt it before… Love… But when the situation becomes worst, it takes her back to her dreadful past… But what happens when everything suddenly turns pitch black?! Like the saying goes; _Love hurts_

**Chapter 8: The Chunky Monkey Ice cream and the inner secrets  
Syaoran POV **

Sakura was still flushed. I was secretly enjoying that moment… I didn't know Kinomoto had a wild side…

My thoughts were disturbed by an excited Tomoyo, "We're here!"

The door automatically opened and before our eyes was an ice cream parlor! There was a huge sign that had big bolded letters…

**"Welcome to BEN and JERRY's!" **

I haven't been out since… A long time. My mom never left me out that often… She's always worrying about my sisters and myself.

"Let's go!" Sakura shouted, "What are we waiting for?"

We all rushed in to line up for some ice cream… Unfortunately, I was last in line with Sakura…

"AWWW! I can't believe I'm last!" Sakura whined like a little girl

For a girl her age, she acted a lot like a 10 year old trapped in a 17 year old teenager.

"Well at you're with me," I joked while wiggling my eyebrows

"HAHAHA! You're funny!" Sakura exclaimed

We were waiting for about 10 minutes… Then a very gloomy, but rather evil Tomoyo came up to us with a slight frown…

"I'm sorry guys… I don't have enough money for 2 ice creams…" Tomoyo said

"What are you indicating?" I suspiciously asked

"You guys will have to get one ice cream and share…" Tomoyo replied

"It doesn't matter… Sakura can have the ice cream…" I said

I didn't want to share **my **ice cream! Okay, maybe it wasn't too bad to share with Sakura…

"Well you can't starve to death!" Sakura complained

"That's right Li! Sakura-chan is right; you guys shouldn't get hungry, cause after we're going back to my house to party!" Tomoyo exclaimed

I was about to say something, but a nonchalant voice asked, "What kind of ice cream would you like? And how many?"

Tomoyo butted in and said, "One ice cream with two scoops! They'll go with a Chunky Monkey!"

"Good choice," The ice cream worker said as he scooped up some ice cream in a cone

While Tomoyo was paying for the ice cream, I asked, "What's a Chunky Monkey?"

"It's really good flavor!" Sakura exclaimed

_That helps…_

"It's banana flavor," She added

_Great! I'm eating a banana flavored ice cream…_

"Here's your ice cream," The man cheerfully said as he handed Sakura the ice cream

"Try it!" Sakura said as she stuck out the ice cream near my face

"…" I licked the ice cream

"Hmmm!" I mumbled, "It's pretty good,"

It actually didn't taste that bad…

"I knew you would like it!" Sakura joyfully exclaimed, "Let's go grab some seats!"

We walked towards the table our friends were crowded around… We came closer to find that the table was full…

"Sorry guys… There's no room…" Tomoyo indicated

I glared at Tomoyo… What an evil girl… Trying to make Sakura and I sit together and eat the same ice cream!

"I guess we'll head over to that table," Sakura pointed to a table near by

We sat down and Sakura began to hog the ice cream.

"Gimme some!" I exclaimed like a spoiled child

"Hmm… Not until you say please!" Sakura teased and started slowly licking the ice cream

Li Syaoran never listens to girls! HMPH! **(FYI: It's a matter of manly pride)**

"Pig!" I growled

Then I snatched the ice cream out of Sakura's hands and started licking _my _ice cream.

"Hey!" Sakura whined

She pounced on me… Before you go assuming things… She jumped on me… Anyway, it was really stupid, because she fell on me and the ice cream flew out of my hands and onto Sakura's head…

"You're such a dork…" I mumbled as a noticed that ice cream all over her hair and slowly sliding down her face

"Well you didn't say pl-!" Sakura was cut off by my finger which silenced her.

I took my finger and scooped up some ice cream that was cooling down Sakura's face and licked it… _Oh yeah Syaoran! You're so sexy!_

"I want some!" Sakura exclaimed

I took the same finger and scooped some more more ice cream and held it in front of Sakura's mouth… Like a curious girl she was, she slowly licked my finger like a cat… Then she opened her mouth and she slid my finger in her mouth. It was a weird moment… At the time, her legs were in between mine and our faces were rather near… Her hands rested on my chest and my hands were securely place on her waist. My finger was in her mouth and her tongue was sucking my finger… I reluctantly pulled my finger out. Then a small piece of ice cream slid down Sakura's nose… I didn't know why I did it, but it sure was hot and sexay! I leaned in closer and licked the ice cream off her nose in an attempt to taste the delicious banana flavored ice cream. She giggled… Our faces millimeters away… We were so close that our noses were touching each others…

**Awkward moment of silence **

I was gazing into her astonishing emerald eyes… I captured every moment… She stared into my deep, mysterious amber orbs…

**Another awkward moment of silence **

"Stop staring at each other and make out already," a familiar voice shrieked

I turned to see Tomoyo mouth, _"Oops…" _

I saw Eriol covering Tomoyo's mouth with his hand… Ichigo was glaring at me, but was refrained by Rika… Takashi, in the mean time, was being chocked by Chiharu and Naoko and Takuto were lovingly staring at each other's eyes… I looked around some more to see that Sakura and I were the center of attention… Customers were gossiping and whispering things I couldn't hear and others were just gaping at the scene in front of them… I looked back at a dumbstruck Sakura… I was trying to hold back the blush that was threatening to creep up in my cheeks. Sakura, on the other hand, was already completely red…

"Geez Tomoyo… You ruined the moment," Eriol sighed

"It's not my fault!" Tomoyo said with her 'oh-so-innocent-face'

It was then that I noticed Tomoyo had her video camera out…

'_Oh shit_!'

I quickly got up leaving Sakura on the floor… She was out of it and still had ice cream all over her head.

"Tomoyo!" I exclaimed, "You better delete that!"

"Never!" She protested, "This was a master piece!"

I started chasing Tomoyo around the parlor… She kept on going around and around… I wonder where she gets so much energy.

"DAIDOUJI!" I shouted

"You can't hurt my video camera!" Tomoyo stated, "Release the beast RIKA!"

I stopped running after her… _Who's the beast? _

"I told you not to touch Sakura!" Someone roared

_Oh jolly! Ichigo…_

"You better get ready for a beating," Ichigo threatened

_Just my luck… He's just as physcho as Sakura's brother…_ I started running around the parlor avoiding Ichigo…

**10 minutes later**

I was still running away from Ichigo… What can I say? I'm a great athlete… The next thing I knew, I bashed into someone making me fall flat on the ground… Then I heard slow foot-steps coming closer… I couldn't see who it was, but I could tell it was Ichigo… Then I felt him getting ready to pummel me…

"Get out of the way Sakura!" Ichigo yelled

I turned my body around to see Sakura standing in front of me and defending me… _Geez… I'm such a wimp. _

"Stop bullying Li!" Sakura yelled, "I've had enough of the tough act!"

"That Li was about to kis-!"

Ichigo was cut off by a calm Sakura, "Don't assume things…"

"I don't want you to do something you will regret…" Ichigo calmly mumbled

He was beginning to control his anger against me…

"I know… I wasn't going to anyway… But that's the past… So don't hurt anyone," Sakura said

"Saku-chan… I don't want to see you sad again," Ichigo mumbled

"Hai…" Sakura sadly said

_What is Ichigo talking about? _

* * *

**At Tomoyo's house/mansion **

**Syaoran POV **

We ended up going to Tomoyo's mansion… Everyone was having a blast, while I was not… I was still thinking about what Ichigo said… I know Ichigo won't tell me, because he has a grudge against me… Sakura won't have anything to say to me… I know! I'll ask Tomoyo! Surely she knows… I calmly walked up to Daidouji…

"Daidouji… I need to talk to you… in private…" I quietly whispered so that know one else would hear

"Alright…" Tomoyo mumbled back

We managed to creep upstairs into her room…

"About Sakura…" I finally blurted out

"KAWAII! So you are finally going to confess your undying love for her and how you want me to hook you up with my Saku-chan!" Tomoyo said

"HUH?!" I raised my eyebrow

"Nevermind…" Tomoyo mumbled, "So what do you want?"

"Why is Ichigo so strict about Sakura's well being?" I asked

"…I guess she hasn't told you about 'the' incident…" Tomoyo inquired

"No… Is there something I can do to help?" I asked

"Listen, you'd better keep quiet or else I will cut your stomach out…" Tomoyo hissed

"I promise nothing will come out of this room…" I said

"On one faithful day…" Tomoyo told me

* * *

_Flashback _

_(Normal POV) _

_Sakura and Tomoyo were three years old and walking hand in hand… They were watching their mothers talk about numerous things… It was cloudy and chilly… _

_"Tomoyo, why is it so cold?" An innocent Sakura asked as she skipped around _

_"I don't know…" Tomoyo said as she looked up at the sky _

_For three year olds, they were both eager to discover the world… _

_"Mommy… Can we go to the toy store?" Sakura asked her mother _

_Her mother, Kinomoto Nadeshiko, was smiling at her daughter and her long flowing air reached her hips… _

_"Of course darling," Nadeshiko sweetly replied… _

_Not knowing something traumatic would happen… The four of them crossed the street… (Including Tomoyo's mom) Then to their left lights could be seen… Sakura stopped dead in her tracks... Afraid… _

_"Mommy, what are those bright lights?" Sakura asked as she pointed to bright lights that were getting closer… They were currently in the middle of the street… Tomoyo and her mom, Daidouji Sonomi, were safely on the other side… _

_"Hurry Sakura!" Nadeshiko yelled _

_Being too late, Nadeshiko ran to her child and pushed her out of the way… _

_Tomoyo witnessed it all, Sakura was on the ground and a zooming car just hit Sakura's mom… Blood was spilled everywhere… The car stopped and a man came out of it… _

_Then, a not so happy Sakura realized that she was covered in someone's blood, but thought it was hers… _

_"Mommy! I think I have a boo-boo," She told her mom _

_She silently crept up to her mother to see that the blood did not belong to her, but her mommy… _

_"Sakura… You're not hurt…" Her mother sweetly said _

_She coughed up some blood… _

_"Is mommy hurting anywhere?" Sakura asked as she hugged her mom. _

_"I'm fine…" Nadeshiko replied _

_Then Sakura saw her mommy cough up some more blood… _

_"Mommy is not okay!" Sakura cried as she saw her mommy suffer _

_"Don't cry Sakura… Smile for mommy…" Nadeshiko softly whispered _

_It had taken much effort to keep awak and to calm down Sakura… _

_Sakura wiped her tears and slowly smiled at her mom… _

_"You're so beautiful Sakura… Make sure you eat right and tell daddy and Touya I love them," Nadeshiko smiled _

_"Don't talk like that mommy… You'll be okay…" Sakura reassured herself _

_"I love you Sakura…" Nadeshiko faintly whispered _

_"I love you too mommy…" Sakura said _

_She knew that it was time for her mommy to go to heaven, but she didn't want her to go… She still had lots to say to her mommy… Sakura was holding back her tears and was keeping a smile… Nadeshiko slowly closed her eyes and all was silent… Sakura began to wail… She could hear the murmur of people around her who witnessed the scene… Sirens could be heard from the distance, but it was too late… _

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

**Normal POV **

"…" Syaoran was in shock

'Who knew someone could suffer so much at such a small age…' Syaoran thought to himself

"Sakura became depressed after that…" Tomoyo continued, "She only gave out fake smiles…"

* * *

_Flashback _

_"Sakura! Let's do something fun! You've been moping around for 7 long years!" Tomoyo exclaimed _

_"Hai…" Sakura said _

_"Come on!" Tomoyo playfully said _

_It was a bright sunny spring day… They were 9 and still innocent children… Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and led her to the park… _

_"Look over there!" Tomoyo said as she pointed in to a tree _

_Sakura noticed the cherry blossom tree was so beautiful… It reminded her of her mother's beauty… _

_"Come on let's go!" Tomoyo said _

_They began to run around… _

_Then, Sakura bumped into a tall mysterious figure… _

_"Watch where you're going…" The person said _

_Sakura looked up to see someone very handsome… _

_"I'm sorry," She shyly apologized _

_"It's ok…" The person said _

_Sakura smiled and the other person smiled… _

_Since that moment on, they became close friends and he helped Sakura through her rough times… _

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

"So, Sakura got over it!" Syaoran exclaimed

"Yes… But, unfortunately, the person had to leave for China…" Tomoyo sadly remarked, "She became depressed once more… Until, Ichigo and I stepped up and we helped her through…"

"I see…" Syaoran mumbled to no one in particular

"Sakura's had it rough for sometime now… She never really sees her father anymore… Her brother, Touya, might not be able to continue his studies…" Tomoyo sadly said, "They don't have enough money… Their father is in too much stress to do anything these days. He might come home drunk or depressed…"

"Thanks Daidouji! You were a great help!" Syaoran said

He ran off to the living room and to find all of his friends…

Unknown to Tomoyo and Syaoran, four people heard every word of their conversation…

An evil voice stated, "We will destroy Kinomoto and make sure Syaoran is ours!"

A girl who was only there, because she was forced too was not feeling so right…

The people listening on Tomoyo and Syaoran's conversation left to do their own things… Only one remained near by… Her crimson eyes flashing with disturbing thoughts in her mind… She mumbled to know one in particular, "Love hurts…"

* * *

**Please do review!!!**

**Thank-you**

**I have exams in next two weeks, so you won't be expecting much from me... If you guys don't review while I have exams, I will become sad and I might not make the story so good... **

**JUST KIDDING!**

**The show must go on right?**

**Do any of you readers like lemons or sexy kissing stuff? Just review and let me know!**

PEACE OUT BANANA STYLE!

Eats banana!

:3


	9. Let's get to know each other

**This Thing called Love**

**Author's Note: OHAYO peeps!**

**I'm so happy that you guys reviewed! (Jumps for joy)**

**I'm sorry for the typos in the previous chapter... -.-'**

**And if you were wondering how I'm doing in my exams... Well I'm almost done... I had some spare time to post this chapter and your comments that I receive make me eager to countinu my story!**

**In the following chapter, I use MSN! If you don't know what that is you're... weird...**

**Disclaimer: Clamp owns Cardcaptors Sakura! NOT me! (I wish I did) I don't own MSN either**

Summary: Sakura has never felt it before… Love… But when the situation becomes worst, it takes her back to her dreadful past… But what happens when everything suddenly turns pitch black?! Like the saying goes; _Love hurts_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Let's get to know each other **

**1 week after **

**Normal POV **

Everyone became good friends after hanging out at Ben + Jerry's… Syaoran still thought about Sakura… He always wondered why it had to be so bad for Sakura… '_She doesn't deserve it…' _He kept thinking about her day after day…

That was until one bright afternoon on a Sunday…

Sakura woke up and decided to go on MSN on her computer.

_Pink Cherry Blossom signed in _

A screen popped up…

**Lil Wolf: **Hey Kinomoto

**Pink Cherry Blossom: **Hey Li…

**Lil Wolf: **Are you doing anything today?

**Pink Cherry Blossom: **Is the famous Li Syaoran asking me out? GASP

**Lil Wolf: **In your dreams… :P

(Secretly, Syaoran is blushing)

**Pink Cherry Blossom: **OK… So sup?

**Lil Wolf: **Well I have nothing to do…. So I was wondering if you wanna hang out at the park….

**Pink Cherry Blossom: **Sure! As long as there's food and no homework involved!

**Lil Wolf: **How about a picnic?

**Pink Cherry Blossom: **Sounds good! Bring some bananas:3

**Lil Wolf: **KK… I'll pick you up in half an hour

**Pink Cherry Blossom: **Okie pokie:P

**Lil Wolf: **L8ter

**Pink Cherry Blossom: **Bye!

_Lil Wolf has signed off _

**Sakura POV **

_'I'd better get ready… Take a shower, comb my hair, brush my teeth, eat a nutritious breakfast… Blah, blah, blah… This and that…' _

I took some clothes out of my closet and headed for my bathroom.

"Kaijuu!" A loud voice yelled

'_Oh great! Just what I need… A wake up call…' _

"Did you do your homework yet?" My brother asked

"Hai!" I lied

'_Who wants to do homework on such a beautiful day? I'll tell you one thing… Not me!' _

"You better have! Or else I'll start calling you 'kaijuu' 24/7!" Touya threatened

I went into the bathroom, stripped of my pj's and jumped into the shower… It was about 12PM and I just woke up 10 minutes ago… It was my normal routine… Sleep in on Sunday and just pile up my homework at the last minute.

**10 minutes after **

I finished dressing and ran down the stairs to find an angry brother…

"Explain this to me!" Touya commanded as he pointed to my unfinished essay

"It's due until Tuesday," I plainly said

'_What a party-pooper!_'

"Sakura! Get serious! Do you think you can graduate college with this kind of attitude?" Touya asked

"I don't see what's wrong…" I replied

"Whatever, but I don't want you skipping classes… It might lead to your marks going down and if that's the case, I will get you a tutor," Touya sighed

"I hate tutors," I pouted

I sighed and slouched down on the couch. I turned on the TV and watched some stupid show…

**Ding Dong **

"I got it!" I yelled

I opened the door to find Syaoran.

"Hey Li-kun!" I greeted

"Hey," He said

"Come in," I said as Syaoran entered my house…

"This a very cozy house…" Syaoran commented as he saw the family pictures along the wall

Then an annoyed voice yelled from the kitchen, "Who is it?"

"No one special!" I yelled back

"I'm not special?" Syaoran was a little offended, but I knew he was being sarcastic

We laughed. Then Touya just had to show up…

"I see… No one special…" Touya hissed

Syaoran and Touya started glaring at each other…

"What's with the uninvited gaki?" Touya asked

"…" I didn't like this one bit…

Knowing Touya, his temper could go off any second…

"Touya, we're going now," I said as I led Li to the door

"Don't be long. Be back at 1:30," Touya advised as he glared at Syaoran

"Okay!" I waved good-bye and quickly put my shoes on

Syaoran led me to his very slick and shiny porche…

"Another car…" I mumbled

I sat inside the car and noticed a picture of a boy with amber eyes and messy hair… It looked rather familiar. I didn't have enough time to look at the picture carefully, because Syaoran picked it up and put it in a secret compartment…

"Is that you?" I asked

"It was me…" Syaoran replied with an emotionless tone

So it _was _him… He looked innocent when he was younger… His genuine smile is rarely seen by anyone… Now, he looked rougher around the edges and he smiled less…

Then Syaoran broke my thoughts, "I saw a picture of a beautiful woman up on your wall with long flowing hair… Would that happen to be your mother?"

I flinched… Mom…

"Yeah…" I quietly replied

It was painful to think about her…

"I hope I see her some day…" Syaoran stated

"I'm sorry, but she died 14 years ago…" I said

"I'm sorry…" Syaoran sadly said

**Syaoran POV **

Even though I already knew that her mom died. It was better to hear it from Sakura than someone else…

"It's not your fault," Sakura said, "You didn't know…"

The thing is that I did know…

It was a silent 5 minute ride from that point on…

**SCREECH**

I parked my car and got out of the car while Sakura did the same… I got the picnic basket and we started walking in the park. The cherry blossoms were far from blooming, but it was still a beautiful sight to see.

'_Especially with Sakura in it.' 'WHOA! Where did that thought come from?' _

Sakura was cute alright, but I'm bound to someone else…

"Over there!" She exclaimed as she ran to the largest cherry blossom tree.

She started twirling around. As she danced, I sat down on a bench and watched Sakura. I set the picnic things in the mean time.

When everything was set-up, I called Sakura, "Stop dancing and let's eat!"

"Hai!" Sakura excitedly replied

She sat down beside me and gazed at the wonderful food… Chocolate, cherries, cookies, grapes, strawberries, sandwiches, blueberries and bananas… I watched Sakura drool and chuckled.

_'Was she going to eat or just stare at the food?' _

"Kinomoto… Stop drooling," I said

I could tell she was embarrassed, but she still smiled.

"It's Sakura…" She said as she gobbled down some chocolate

"Alright Sakura-chan! You shall call me Syaoran," I said

"Okay Syao-kun!" She said as she began eating strawberries

"Let's play a game…" I evilly said as a bit into a banana

"What kind of game?" Sakura innocently asked while biting into her 3rd sandwich

"How about a game of 20 questions?" I asked as I finished my banana

"Sounds good to me!" She exclaimed

"Okay, let's get started! I'll go first!" I exclaimed

'Okie Pokie?' What kind of vocabulary if that? I guess that's sweet innocent Sakura-chan for you.

"Hmm… When's your birthday?" I asked

"April 1st…" She said, "That's your all-mighty question?"

"I'm just getting warmed up," I stated

"Okie! My turn!" She exclaimed, "Where are you from?"

"What kind of question is that?" I asked as I bit into a juicy strawberry

"Well you're definetly not from Japan…" She commented

"I'm born in China… I moved here when I was 9… Then we moved back to China when I was 11… Then we came back here a year ago…" I told her

"Why all the traveling?" She asked

"Family business…" I replied

I munched on a mini sandwich… 18 questions to go!

"What's the things you fear the most? I asked

"That's too easy…" She said, "You already know that I'm scared of spiders… I'm freaked out by ghosts and scary stories… But what I fear the most is losing someone dear to me…"

"Well remind me to tell you a scary story on our camping trip this year…" I said

"Whatever… It's my turn right?" She asked

"Yeah, unless you want to count that as your question…" I said

"NO!" She exclaimed, "Oki… Why do you refer to yourself in the pass tense?" I asked

"I don't understand…"

"You know… When you _were _young…" She informed me

"Oh! 'That'… Well actually, there was a very tragic moment for me when I was 11," I said, "I'd met this girl in Japan… Here… I guess you could say I was in love… My first love… Puppy love… At the end of the year, I had to leave her… Right now, she's probably in Japan doing her own thing… She's probably forgotten me and moved on…"

"…"

"Who was your first love?" I asked

All of a sudden, a strawberry fell out of Sakura's hand and her cheeks became bright red.

"Well come on, out with it," I said

"It's a long time ago, 7 years ago… I still currently have feelings for him… I can never forget him… He helped through everything… But he's probably having a better life and has a girlfriend…" She told me

"Well that bastard should know better!" I exclaimed, "Leaving such a pretty cherry blossom go to waste…"

"My turn!" She exclaimed as she fake smiled

I could tell… She's such a bad liar…

"Did you ever have a girlfriend?" She asked

"No…" I replied, "I guess, cause of constant traveling and stuff…"

"Well that sucks," she said

"Have you ever had a first kiss?" I evilly asked

"…no…" She meekly replied

"Hehehe… What if I take it from you?" I asked

"NO!" She yelled, "I mean, it wouldn't be very nice, cause I want to reserve it for my true love…"

"So you believe in it love at first sight…" I mumbled

"Not really, just love is a big thing…" She calmly said

7 down, 13 more to go…

"Name your most traumatic event in your entire life," Sakura said

"That's not a question,"

"Fine… What's the most traumatic event that happened to you?" She asked

"When my dad passed away when I was four…" I replied

"WHAT?!" She yelled, "Your daddy died?"

"Are you deaf or something… Cause I clearly said he died…" I sadly said, "He was very ill…"

"I guess you and I can relate…" Sakura mumbled

"At least you not the heir of a clan and you're engaged to some random fiancé…" I blurted out

'_What's my problem? I keep on blurting out random stuff!' _

"What did you say about fiancés?" Sakura innocently asked

I avoided her gaze and said, "It's my turn!"

I munched on a cookie and asked, "If you could go on a date with anyone in our school, who would you go out with?"

"Umm… That's a good question…" She mumbled, "I have absolutely no idea…"

"Come on, there are lots of hot guys in the school," I said

"Are you indicating that you are homo sexual?" She teased

"Hell no!" I said, "Now, back to our question…"

**Sakura POV **

_'Who would I date? Ichigo… Nah, he's my friend… Takuto… No, he's into Naoko… Takashi… Hell no! Eriol? Tomoyo's name is written all over his face… Syaoran? Maybe… I dunno…I guess I'll go for Syaoran,' _

"Umm… Probably you…" I mumbled

"Hmm? Me? Why me?" He asked as he grinned

"I dunno…" I said

"So you are indicating that I'm hot and smexy?"

"NO!" I said as I started blushing

"Well that's too bad…" He said, "Cause you look when you blush…"

I stuck my tongue out and started eating my 3rd banana.

"My turn… What was it that you were saying before? Umm… Fiancés… What's up with that?" I asked

"Well… My mom says I'm engaged to this girl, but I never met her before…" Syaoran said

"So?"

"Well, it could be any random girl… A slut, an ugly person, weird lesbian… Who knows…"

"You know we just asked 20 questions…" I randomly said

"I'm not dumb…" Syaoran said

"Okie…" I said

I started poking Syaoran on the shoulder. He didn't pay attention. I let out a whine and poked him harder…

"What?" he asked obviously annoyed

I smiled and began to poke him again…

"Poke, poke, poke…" I began to say as I poked him

"Poke… Poke… Poke…"

* * *

**10 minutes later **

"Poke… Poke… Poke…"

I still had my energy…

"Would you stop already?!" He angrily asked

I was about to poke him again, but he held my hands so that I couldn't move them.

"Hey!" I whined

He leaned in closer to me and I began to blush a little…

"You've been a very bad girl…" he whispered into my ear

Our lips were nearly touching… I wanted to move… I didn't want to, but my body acted on it's own free will. I finally thought of something to do...

**BAM**

Instead of my lips meeting his, my head hit his head... Then we both fell over... I lying on top of him. Syaoran began rubbing his head.

"Sakura why'd you do that?" Syaoran asked as a big red bump became visible to me

"Well it's not my fault you were going to do something bad..." I complained

"You want to do that again?" He asked as he pulled me in closer

"SYAORAN!" I screamed as I once again banged my head on his

I got off of him and started pacing around. I hope he isn't dead... What did I do? Kami help me!!!

"Ow..." He was groaning

"Oh my god! You're okay!!!" I yelled in excitement

"Yeah... Except I might have a concussion thanks to you," He sighed

"Well you're evil!" I pointed out

"I was only joking... Geez..." He started rubbing both of his big red bumps

"Hmph!" I pouted

I whacked him on the head…

"What did youd do that for?" He asked

"Did you forget about dropping me back?" I asked him

"I guess I should drop you off at your house…" Syaoran commented

"Obviously!" I playfully punched him in the shoulder

Then, he picked me up.

"WAH! What are you doing?" I asked

"Isn't it obivous?" He asked

He gave piggy-back ride all the way to his car. He carefully placed me in a seat…

**Normal POV **

When Sakura finally arrived home, her brother was pretty mad… It was 2:00PM. Sakura was late by a half an hour… Time flies by…

* * *

**Review or else I won't be eating my bananas anymore :P**

(You know for the ending... I was rly stupid... I was going to put: Time goes by fast! I'm so stupid... It doesn't make any sense)

**I finally decided that I will only do mushy kissing stuff! I won't do a lemon... But if you think smexy kissing stuff is a slight lemon, well wtv...**

**Exams done: 3**

**3 more exams to go!**

**YAY!!!**

PEACE OUT BANANA STYLE!

(Eats banana)

:3

**Hoe! I almost forgot... My next chapter is called: _Was it a lie from the start?_**


	10. Was it a lie from the start?

**This Thing called Love**

**Author's Note: Okay any people that think that Sakura and Syaoran are the old puppy lovers, well they aren't! So in your face sis!**

**:P**

**Anyway I love all of your reviews! I'm hoping for at least 7 reviews for this chapter... Cause I have about 60 - 90 ppl looking at each of my chapters, but I only get 5-6 reviews... So even if you just tell me to update well then it's kwl! I enjoy reading all of your reviews! So please say something!!!**

Oh! And I'm not putting the summary in the beginning of each chapter starting now! I just find it boring... :D

**Disclaimer: Clamp owns Cardcaptors Sakura!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Was it a lie from the start?**

**Normal POV**

Sakura and Syaoran shortly arrived at the Kinomoto's resident. Sakura exited the car and waved good-bye to Syaoran. She looked at her watch to check if she was on time…

"Oh snap! It's 2:00 already!"

She bit her lower lip and slowly walked up to the front door.

**Ding Dong **

A furious Touya opened the door and was glaring at Sakura. She entered the house and was careful not to look at her brother.

**Click**

The door closed behind her.

"Do you know what time it is?" Touya worriedly asked

His brown eyes were full of worry and a bit of anger. Sakura didn't like where the conversation was headed to, so she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Her brother was quick to follow.

"Damn it, Sakura! I told you to be back at 1:30!" Touya began to shout

Sakura only looked down at her hands, finding some sort of interest in them.

"You're a half an hour late! What were you doing with that gaki?" Touya demanded to know

"…"

Sakura felt too much guilt. When she made mistakes, her brother usually scolded her. She felt like crying… She felt regret and pain…It was all her fault for making her own brother worry. A slow painful drop slid down her cheek. Touya noticed her tear and knew he was too hard on her. He kneeled down to talk to Sakura.

"I'm sorry…" Touya quietly whispered, "I'm too hard on you…"

Sakura looked deeply into his eyes.

"I can't take it anymore, "Sakura confessed, "Dad's always gone for reasons we don't even know… He never has time for us… And you… You always worry about me… When I make mistakes, I feel like I've done a horrible sin…"

Knowing how much pain Sakura was in, Touya took her hand and looked at her watery eyes.

"Dad's only gone for the moment… But it's my fault for being too hard on you," Touya told his sister

"I'm sorry brother… I won't make you worry again…" She said as she wiped away her tears

"Alright then, how about you do that essay," Touya said as he stood up

"Hai!" Sakura said as she smiled

Touya began walking away…

"Hurry up, kaijuu! Or I just might eat you instead!" Touya playfully yelled

Sakura raced up the stairs and yelled back, "Sakura no kaijuu! BAKA!"

**12 AM **

**Sakura POV **

_'I'm lying in bed… I can't fall asleep… I'm in too much pain…'_ I sighed at my thoughts.

'_Why do I feel this way?'_ I asked myself

Suddenly, I heard a noise coming from downstairs.

_'I wonder if it's father,'_

I slowly crept out of my room and down the stairs…

A man with glasses greeted me, "Hi honey,"

"Daddy!" I exclaimed

I jumped into his arms… It's been a long time, since my father and I had a moment like this…

"How is work?" I asked as I hugged my dad

"Busy…" He softly replied

I giggled… It seemed to me that his boss was out to kill him or something…

"So how've you and Touya been doing?" My father asked

"Not so bad… Touya has been going to extra jobs lately and I just couldn't sleep tonight… I don't know why…" I weakly replied

My dad kissed me on the forehead.

"Do you want a snack?" I asked

"Sure," He replied

I walked to the refrigerator and got some milk. I poured it into two glasses. I went to the cupboard and got some cookies. I handed my dad a glass of milk and I sat down on a counter-stool.

"It's been a while since we've talked…" My father mumbled

"I missed you," I told my dad

I could see him smile even though it was pretty dark…

"I have something to tell you…" My father said in a serious tone

"What is it?" I worriedly asked

My dad never used that tone of voice, unless he had something important to say.

"I'm getting married," He announced

"What?!" I asked unsure of what he just said

"Sakura, I'm getting married…" He said again

"To who?" I asked still in shock

"Her name is Yelan," He said, "She's a very nice lady,"

"When have you been seeing her?" I asked

I was getting a little angry, but I controlled my temper…

"Well… It's been the reason why I come home so late…" He said

"What?! So you've been lying to us all this time?" I asked

"No… Of course not," He replied

"Then what's with all the coming home late cause of work?" I asked

"…"

"How could you lie to us father?!" I asked as my voice was rising in anger

_'Father expected us to accept the fact that his been dating this lady ever since mom died?! Hell no! I can't accept that!' _

I could feel tears slowly forming in my eyes. I wanted to run… To get away from all the confusion…

"I can't believe you abandoned mom!" I exclaimed

I ran out the door… I let my dad gaping, but I couldn't care less about him… He could marry that lady over my dead body! Running away… It was dark outside… New shadows formed to meet mine…. Running barefoot through streets. I didn't know where I was going, but I would get away from 'that' man! Has dad been lying to us this whole time? I saw Tomoyo's mansion in the distance. It was getting closer by the second. I decided that I would go there. I climbed up the fence, still in my PJ's I climbed up a tree and skillfully opened Tomoyo's window into her room. I felt a light breeze on my bare skin. I entered Tomoyo's room… My hot tears were trailing down my face…

"Sakura, is that you?" A sleepy voice asked

"Hey Tomoyo," I said as I sniffled

"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked

"Oh Tomoyo! I can't take it anymore!" I exclaimed

"Sakura…" Great sadness was in her voice

She knew all along about my family and our problems... Tomoyo got out of her bed and called her mother…

"Come here," Tomoyo said as she patted her bed

I sat down next her… Tears were still flowing out of my eyes…

Then, Tomoyo's mother entered the room.

"What is it Tomoyo?" Tomoyo's mother asked

"It's about Sakura, she's having problems…" Tomoyo replied

Her mother noticed me and smiled.

"Hello Sakura," She greeted

"Hi Sonomi…"

Daidouji Sonomi was Tomoyo's mother. She was the owner of the Daidouji toy company. She was very strict, but yet a calm and sweet person. She was my mom's cousin and best friend…

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked

Sonomi sat next to me and patted my back.

"It's daddy… He's been lying to us this whole time…" I softly answered

"What has he been lying about?" Sonomi asked in a worried voice

"Dad has been dating this lady all this time, while he's left Touya and I to worry about him… He's been lying about work…" I said

Sonomi and Tomoyo were pretty shocked, but Sonomi's shock quickly tuned into anger.

"I swear if I get my hands on Fujitaka… I will…" Sonomi mumbled

I couldn't hear the last part of what she was saying, but I knew she was upset.

"How about you get some rest for school and we'll figure out the rest tomorrow," Tomoyo suggested

"Okay…"

Sonomi pulled out the sofa-bed that was in Tomoyo's room. She grabbed some pillows and a blanket. I climbed into the bed and tucked myself in.

"Good-night Sakura," Sonomi said

"Good-night,"

I yawned. Sonomi walked out of Tomoyo's room and into her own.

"Night," Tomoyo said as she turned off the lights.

"Night,"

I was soon overwhelmed with sleepiness and fatigue.

_Dream _

_I could see my mom in the distance… It was raining and I was standing in the middle of the street. Then, my mother started running towards me… She was screaming something, but I couldn't hear her. Then, she pushed me… Right in front of my eyes, a car hit her… _

_"MOM!" I screamed _

_I ran up to her and saw her body covered with blood. She smiled. _

_"Promise me that you will stay happy… Make sure daddy and Touya are too…" She softly whispered _

_She slowly closed her eyes… She was dead… Then, the scene faded and everything was black. After a few seconds, it turned into a wedding scene. I saw my father standing hand-in-hand with another woman. I couldn't quite see the features of this lady… I wanted to tell my dad that I didn't want him to get married to someone else, but a warm hand touched my own. I turned to my left to see my mother crying. _

_"Did daddy hurt you?" I worriedly asked _

_"No Sakura, I'm crying tears of joy. I'm happy that your father has moved on to find happiness," She smiled _

_"But mother… He left you…" I stated _

_"No, he never left me. All those late nights, it was me… He was thinking about me," My mom happily whispered, "Sakura, he'll never leave me. As long with you and Touya, you'll always remember me. As long as you never forget about me, then I will always remain here," _

_My mom pointed to her heart and then she smiled at me. _

_"Never forget…"_

_Then, my mom slowly vanished into thin air… _

_End of Dream _

I finally woke up. It was 7:00AM. Pretty early for me… I looked around to see if Tomoyo was awake, but she didn't seem to be in her room. I went up to her bed to find a change of clothing and a note.

It said:

_Dear Sakura, _

_I left you a uniform for you to wear. So, please change and get ready for school. I contacted your brother to tell him you were alright, so you mustn't worry. When you're done changing, please meet me downstairs in the dining room for your breakfast. _

_Sincerely, _

_Tomoyo __♥ _

_End of letter _

I guess I should get dressed… I took the school uniform and headed for Tomoyo's private bathroom. Of course I knew that there was going to be a large Jacuzzi in the middle of Tomoyo's bathroom. When I entered the bathroom, I turned some of the Jacuzzi's knobs and waited for the water to fill the tub. I took of my pj's and stepped into the bath. I lay down… It felt so good… Oh so good… It felt like heaven!

After I finished my 15 minute bath, I changed into the school uniform and I combed my hair and then I dried it.

_'Oh great! Does Tomoyo want me to look like a slut?' _

I examined myself in the mirror. The school skirt was 4 inches above my knee… And the school shirt was a little bit too tight… I mean WHOA! I think Tomoyo wants the whole world to see my panty! I sighed and walked out of the bathroom. I checked in some of Tomoyo's drawers to find some decent school skirts… I couldn't find any! Did Tomoyo seriously want people to look at me like I'm some kind of whore? I marched out of Tomoyo's room and found my way to the dining room. I was about to yell at Tomoyo, but she had to scream first!

"KAWAII!"

I heavily sighed as I sat down next to her.

"I'm so glad you decided to wear a nice skirt for once!" Tomoyo happily exclaimed

"This was all your planning! Geez Tomoyo, it's the same school skirt except it's 4 inches above my knees!" I hollered

She sighed

"When are you going to learn that guys like when girls shoe some skin? I mean, you have beautiful long legs, why hide them?" Tomoyo asked

"Poop you… First of all, guys are perverts and don't you think that I'm showing an excessive amount of skin?" I asked

"Hehehe…" Tomoyo giggled

She clapped her hands and as if on cue, a maid brought us our breakfast. I jumped in excitement. Pancakes, bacon, eggs and ham with a big glass of milk!

"Do you like it?" Tomoyo asked as she watched me gobble down the food

Then, she gave me 'her' look.

"I know that look…" I mumbled

She was giving me her mischievous look of deception! The last time she gave me that look, she made me do evil things!

"What are you up to now?" I asked

"Since I'm such a good friend and I'm letting you stay at my house for a while, I'm going to do you a favor…" Tomoyo replied, "I'm going to do your make-up!"

"NO!!! You will not poison my skin with your toxic!" I hollered

I started running away, but Tomoyo already held on to the collar of my shirt so I couldn't run! I knew there was no way out of this! Tomoyo gets what she wants and that's final! If I ever get the chance to strangle her, I won't hesitate!

* * *

**Review or else I won't be happy!**

**Only 2 exams left:D**

**Be expecting me to update sooner now, but I won't update unless I have more than 6 reviews!**

(Eats banana)

:3

**Merry Christmas and happy Channukah! Oh! And happy new year!**

**I made this weird mistake... So I'm updating it so that it's not totally weird thanks kloey!!!**


	11. Forgetfullness

**This Thing called Love**

**Author's Note: YAY! LOTs of reviews! Thank you to everyone that reads, reviews, alerts and favorites... :D**

**I love you guys! You're such a big support!**

**I also plan to make a new story with my sister, SimpleLing!**

**PLZ check it out soon, because I love you! It might not come out in a few days, but I'm telling you guys in advance, so that you know... It's going to be based on a movie... But I'm not telling you guys yet... Not until it's out, because I don't want some cheap ppl copying our ideas!**

**I really couldn't think of a good chapter name... So I just came up with: Forgetfullness... Is that a word?**

**Peace!**

**Disclaimer: Clamp owns Cardcaptors Sakura!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Forgetfulness**

**After breakfast at 7:45am (_FYI: Their school starts at 8:20) _**

**Sakura POV **

"Let's go Sakura! Time to do your make-up!" Tomoyo happily squealed

Tomoyo raced up to the bathroom while dragging me along by the ear.

"Sit," Tomoyo commanded as she pointed to a chair

I obediently sat down… Tomoyo took at a large box with her cosmetics. My mind was screamin! Lip-gloss, lipstick, mascara, eyeliner, blush, eye shadow, nail polish, nail polish remover, perfume, make-up remover… She had freaking everything! There were tons of other things in that evil box! One day or another, I will burn that box along with anything else to do with cosmetics!

**10 minutes later **

I was all 'dolled up' (as Tomoyo says)… I had shiny pink lip-gloss on my lips, a light blush, some mascara… Tomoyo just had to use eyeliner and she had to paint my nails! I was about to scream and pull out my hair! I look like a… SLUT!

"You are officially ready!" Tomoyo announced

"Woopi!" I plainly exclaimed

"Come on, let's go," Tomoyo excitedly said

I sighed… _'Tomoyo just wants to show everyone what a good person she is…'_

She wants the whole school population to know the color of my panties for crying out loud!

When we arrived at school, all the boys were staring at me… More like trying to get a glance at my panties! They were probably thinking about nasty things… I ignored their eyes that were popping out of their sockets.

"I hate you," I whispered into Tomoyo's ear

"Aww… I love you too, Saku-chan," Tomoyo cheerfully whispered back

When we entered the classroom, Ichigo was giving me confused looks…

"Hey! It was all Tomoyo's idea!" I complained

Then Ichigo started scolding Tomoyo, "Tomo-chan! What did you do to Sakura? Are you trying to get every guy to stalk her and then rape her?"

"Maybe…" Tomoyo mischievously replied

I snorted, "You couldn't care less about me…"

Ichigo sighed. He started glaring at other guys in our class that were looking at me…

"So Ichigo, you coming over to my 18th birthday party?" Tomoyo asked

_'OMG! I forgot about Tomoyo's birthday… It's today!!! AH! I'm such a bad friend! I didn't get her anything! AH! POOP! She's goanna kill me! Last year I forgot about her birthday too! AH!' _

"Yeah yeah… As long as there are no creepy guys…" Ichigo replied

"Alright then, today at 6:00pm!" Tomoyo exclaimed

"Oh yeah! I invited Mitsuki too!" Tomoyo added

Ichigo became completely red. Everyone knew that Ichigo had a big thing for Mitsuki… Except he never had the guts to tell her… But this year, I'll make sure that everything turns out A-okay!

"Hohoho… Lover boy is going to have some fun with someone tonight," I teased as I elbowed Ichigo

"Oh shut-up, Sakura," Ichigo mumbled as he blushed some more

"Heya Mitsuki!" Tomoyo called as she saw Mitsuki enter the class

Mitsuki slowly walked to us and waved.

"Hey Tomoyo! Hi Sakura! Hiya Ichigo!" She greeted

Ichigo became as red as a tomato, so he nodded his head in acknowledgement of Mitsuki's presence.

"Hi," Ichigo mumbled as he rubbed his head

_'What a dork!' _

"So Mitsuki, you're going to the party right?" Tomoyo asked

There was really no point in asking, because Daidouji Tomoyo never takes 'no' for an answer!

"Of course!" Mitsuki said

"Good, cause Ichigo is coming too," Tomoyo said

Mitsuki and Ichigo blushed at the same time.

"Listen Sakura, I have to tell you something…" Mitsuki quietly said

Then, Meilin entered the room. I knew if Meilin caught Mitsuki talking to us, she'd beat the crap out of Mitsuki.

So I whispered, "Mitsuki, act like a bitch,"

She got my point and started pushing me around.

Then she started cussing, "Listen bitch, you'd better stop talking to me unless you are elite. Or else, don't even bother showing your face to me,"

"Ha! You and your 'elite' friends are just a bunch of **sluts** who like gossiping and making-out with guys!" I retorted

Then, Meilin noticed our fight and made her way towards us.

"You'd better not bother my cousin or else, you answer to me," She threatened

"Bit my ass, bitch!" I rudely snapped

"Whateva! Let's go people!" Meilin ordered as her drones and Mistuki followed her, "Later bitches!"

I let out a sigh of relief when Meilin was gone…

"We'd better watch Mitsuki's back…" I said

"Yeah…" Tomoyo added

**BAM **

The door burst open. Syaoran was panting as he closed the door behind him. He quickly ran up to me and hid behind me….

"Save me, Sakura!" He loudly whispered as he held onto my shoulders

"From what?" I asked

Then, out of the blue, a stampede of girls could be heard in the hallway screaming, "SYA-O-RAN!

"From them," Syaoran finally answered

"I think they're gone…" I said

It was awkward having Syaoran behind me… I could feel his hot breath on my neck… It sent shivers down my spine… Syaoran finally let go of my shoulders and stared at me…

"What are you staring at?" I asked

Syaoran turned his head and said, "There is nothing to stare at…"

"Oh! Are you talking about my make-up? Ha! Tomoyo forced me to cooperate with her…" I said

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Tomoyo began to protest

Then Ichigo cracked his knuckles and began glaring at Syaoran…

"So Li… Why were you **touching** Sakura-chan?" Ichigo evilly asked

"Hehehe… Well…" Syaoran began nervously laughing…

Then…

**BAM **

Ichigo punched Syaoran's stomach… Then, Syaoran fell to the ground…

"I think I'm seeing birdies," Syaoran dizzily said

"Ichigo why did you do that?" I asked as I stood over Syaoran

Ichigo didn't reply.

"I see pink!" Syaoran exclaimed

"HUH?"

"I see pink!" Syaoran exclaimed again as he pointed at me…

Then, I finally noticed that he was looking at my panties! Tomoyo began to giggle… Ichigo was just steaming and I was pissed.

"HENTAI!" I yelled as I stomped on Syaoran's stomach

Then, he caught my foot and made me fall on him.

"What was that for?" I asked as I started slapping his chest

"You look pretty…" Syaoran commented

I stopped… I could feel my heart beating… I became frantic… '_What is he talking about?_'

I tried to get up, but Syaoran held on to me…

"Get off of me!" I yelled

Then I noticed, Syaoran was completely knocked out cold by Ichigo… I slipped out of his grasp and stood up. I went up to Ichigo…

"What did you think you were doing? You knocked him out cold!" I started screaming

"Take him to the nurse's office!" I ordered

"Yeah… Whatever…" Ichigo dully said

He began walking away… I ran up to him and kicked him in the shin.

"OW! What was that for?" Ichigo yelled

"For being stupid! Now, go!" I ordered

Ichigo picked Syaoran up and slouched him over his shoulder. He exited the class…

"Li is going to my birthday party right?" Tomoyo asked

"Yeah…" I replied

**BRING**

The bell rang. Everyone took their seats and waited for Tereda-sensei.

* * *

**At break **

**Sakura POV **

I couldn't concentrate during the 3 previous periods for some reason… -.-'

Anyway, I guess I should pay a visit to Syaoran…

I walked to the nurse's office. I could her people crying and sniffing…

_I wonder why people are crying. Maybe Syaoran is hurt? _

When I opened the door, I saw a bunch of girls surrounding Syaoran and crying their hearts out.

_Sigh I it's just some weird groupies… _

Then Syaoran called me, "Hey Sakura!"

All the girls started glaring at me and giving me cold looks…

_Like I care _

I walked through the crowd of girls. I noticed grumpy old Meilin was there as well. Then, I stood in front of Syaoran's bed.

"So, sup?" I asked

"Nothing really, except for these annoying girls crying about me… They even got me weird presents…" Syaoran replied

I nervously laughed. I can't talk about japs in front of japs… It's just weird and I don't want to get into some cat fight…

"Why don't you girls get lunch?" Syaoran suggested while indicating his groupies

"Whatever you say Syao-baby!" They squealed

_What weirdoes! _

They strutted out of the nurse's office to go wherever they had to go… They probably didn't eat lunch, cause they were anorexic!

"Are you going to Tomoyo's party?" I asked

"Yeah,"

"Okie, just making sure…"

I started laughing… It wasn't for joy, but for nervousness… What can I say? I forgot to get Tomoyo a present!

"Umm Li..." I mumbled

"What is it, Sakura?"

"Can I get a present for Tomoyo?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked

"I forgot to get Tomoyo something for her birthday…"

"HAHAHAHA! You forgot about Tomoyo's birthday? HAHAHAHA!"

Syaoran began snorting

**Syaoran POV **

Who couldn't laugh at Sakura? She forgot about her best friend's birthday! She's so dense! I wonder if she's weird enough to forget her own birthday…

"Stop laughing!" Sakura ordered

I tried to keep my mouth shut. It was hard trying to keep back my laughter.

"So… Will you help me?" Sakura asked

"Hmm… It will cost you…" I said

"What's the price?" Sakura asked

"No no, I don't want your money…" I evilly said

"What do you want from me?" Sakura suspiciously asked

"Ok… You have three options since I'm so nice… (1) You dress up as a guy for a week (2) You become Tomoyo's slave for a week (3) You go on a date with me," I stated

**Sakura POV **

Ok… So cross-dressing is not an option that I'm taking… Obviously… And being Tomoyo's slave will surely kill me… She'll make me model for her the whole day! And then she'll drive me crazy… Which will lead me to be emo and suicidal. So the 2nd option won't help… So option 3: go on a date with Syaoran… I guess it won't be that bad…

"I guess option 3…" I said

"Fine by me…" Syaoran said, "Let's go grab some lunch,"

**Normal POV **

After getting some food, Sakura and Syaoran hung out. Syaoran was still feeling a little bit woozy, but it was okay. Syaoran kept asking Sakura why she looked like a… S-L-U-T… Sakura kept on telling him Tomoyo was really crazy and did her make-up and everything. Syaoran was just teasing her anyway… Well, Syaoran like the look more than he hates it…

(What am I indicating? I dunno… Sounds pretty obvious… Hehehe…)

* * *

**After school **

**Normal POV **

Sakura packed her stuff after being dismissed from class. She'd been avoiding Tomoyo… She didn't want Tomoyo to go all wacko and start inviting Sakura over again… Even thought Sakura was going to stay over for about a week to recover from her emotional problems, she needed some time to find a nice gift for Tomoyo. After Sakura locked her locker, she headed out the door to find Syaoran. She looked around the parking lot… BINGO! A red Ferrari was parked in front of her! (How could she be so blind?) Sakura ran up to the car, but there was a random **banana** peel on the ground… So she ended up falling instead.

"HAHAHA!" Syaoran erupted with laughter

Apparently, Syaoran rolled down his window to laugh at Sakura. She pouted her lips and entered the car. Unfortunately for Syaoran and Sakura, some random groupies were watching them. (More like stalking) Anyway, these groupies were the Syaoran fan club members. As they watched Syaoran's ride go by, they were full with jealousy. One particular girl was full of disgust. Her crimson eyes were flashing with anger and hatred. Secretly, the group of girls followed the car to a flower shop.

**In the flower shop **

**Syaoran POV **

Why am I in a girly flower shop? Oh yeah!

_Flashback _

_In the car _

_"I need to get something really special for Tomoyo…" Sakura said _

_I wasn't paying any attention to her… _

_"Syaoran… I don't know what to do!" Sakura squealed _

_"Maybe you should get her something nice and just tell her that you forgot about her birthday…" I suggested _

_"Are you crazy?! She'll kill me!" Sakura protested _

_"Look, you're her best friend… I'm sure she'll understand if you get her something that means a lot to your close relationship…" I explained _

_"You're right, Syaoran…" _

_"Aren't I always?" _

_"Don't push it… We should go to a flower shop… I have an idea…" _

_"Yeah… Whatever…" _

_End of Flashback _

Ha! Now, I'm standing here in the middle of a flower shop… I'm not staying here… With _flowers…_

"Sakura, I'm going to get some fresh air. My head is spinning a little," (I lied about feeling dizzy)

"Sure, whatever… I won't take long… I'm trying to find Tomoyo's favorite flowers!" Sakura said

**Normal POV  
**As Syaoran walked out of the little flower shop, some girls that were watching him were snickering. They had an evil plan to get back at Sakura. They'd been stalking Sakura and Syaoran… Waiting for the perfect moment to attack… So now was their chance… Meilin and her drones walked up to Sakura.

Sakura didn't pay any attention to them. She was still looking for the perfect bouquet for Tomoyo… Meilin was getting annoyed, so she waved her hand in front of Sakura…

"Uh?" Sakura grunted as she saw a hand wave in front of her face

Sakura turned around to see Meilin and her girls…

"Have you seen Li-kun?" Meilin evilly asked

"Umm… He went outside… Why?"

"Well, I'm just going to tell him that he should _stay away_ from the likes of you," Meilin said

"Okay then…"

Sakura was too dense to understand what Meilin meant.

"Anyway, you better stay away from my Syao-baby or else, I will do something that will hurt you," Meilin threatened

"Oh god… I'm soo scared," Sakura sarcastically said as she picked up a bouquet of flowers that were perfect

It had a mix of lilies, magnolias and cherry blossoms… Tomoyo's favorites…

"Rot in hell, bitch!" Meilin cursed

Sakura went up to the cashier and paid for the bouquet of flowers. Meilin was getting really annoyed by Sakura and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay girls, let her have it…" Meilin snapped

Sakura didn't understand what Meilin meant, so she turned around to face the hoard of angry girls… Their eyes were flashing red like bulls…

'_I think I should run for it…' _

Sakura began to run out of the shop. The mob of girls was right behind her swearing at her…

"Bitch, get back here!"

"Get your hands off our Syao-baby!"

"AHHH!" Sakura screamed as she was running

When Sakura reached the door, instead of climbing the few steps that were existent to the entrance of the shop, she decided to jump over the steps. But, instead of landing on her feet, she somehow landed on top of someone…

* * *

(I bet you're really confused! I'm going to have a number of povs so you won't be confused… So… here's what happened) 

**My POV **

In the entrance of the flower shop, there are a few steps you have to climb in order to reach the door. So, instead of being a normal person, Sakura jumps. But, unfortunately lands on someone. That someone is none other than Syaoran!

* * *

**Syaoran POV **

I could feel something really heavy on top of my body. Wait wait! What the hell just happened?

_Flashback _

_I was admiring the beautiful scenery outside. The fresh air was clearing up all of my doubts… Then, the door of the flower shop suddenly slammed open… I turned to see who it was, but before I could see, there was something above me. I looked up to see pink panties. Then… _

**_BAM _**

_End of Flashback _

Sakura was currently on top of me… I once again saw her panties… Two times today… Wow, must be some kind of record… Then the door of the shop slammed open again. A mob of girls was running through the door and gasping.

"Get off of Li-kun! You wench!" Someone shouted

Sakura rolled off me and started to run away… I quickly got up and followed Sakura… I don't want to get trapped by the crowd of girls… Then, we got to my ride. I unlocked the doors and quickly got into the car. Sakura did the same. As soon as we got in, I locked the door. I heard some girls screaming out my name… I started my car and began to drive away from these crazy girls… Once I was on the road, I went full speed! I don't want some crazy girls chasing me… I looked back and I seemed that the girls were crying and wailing… What weirdos… I sighed…

"You have weird panties," I blurted out

"What?!"

"Nothing…"

"I heard you,"

"You're panties are pink," I teased

"So, what if they are?"

"Nothing…"

"Can we just go to Tomoyo's house?"

"We are going there,"

"Fine…"

When we arrived at Tomoyo's house, it was 5:50… We were just in time for Tomoyo's party… Sakura and I walked up to the mansion gates and rang the buzzer.

"Who is this?" A sweet voice asked

"It's Sakura and Syaoran," Sakura said

"Okay, one moment please…"

The gates slowly opened… I swear it took 5 minutes to reach Tomoyo's door… The door slowly opened and then…

"AHHHH!"

* * *

**Winter Holidays! YAY!**

**Waves hands in the air**

**Okay, so what do you think? PLZ review! I'd like to thank everyone that does!**

**Who was screaming? Why were they screaming? And whats up with my banana?**

**:S**


	12. Confessions

**This Thing called Love**

**Author's Note: It's out! My new story with my sis! It's called Li Syaoran Must Die! Please check it out and review! It's really funny and I think you guys will like it a lot.**

**I am so sry! I haven't updated for a while... :(**

**But this chapter will be my sorry gift for you guys. It's 13 pages of typing! And I reread and revised it a bunch of times! So, please don't be mad at me...**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2007 is here! (REVIEW)**

**Disclaimer: Clamp owns Cardcaptors Sakura!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Confessions**

**Syaoran POV **

"AHHHH!"

I turned my head to see Sakura screaming.

"Sakura, why are you screaming?" I asked

"AHHHH!" She screamed as she pointed inside the mansion

I looked at the direction she was pointing at.

"What?"

"AHHHH!"

I put my hand over her mouth. I muffled her scream. I finally took my hand off of her mouth…

"What you do that for?" Sakura asked

"You were screaming." I said

"Well it's not my fault that it's scary inside there!" Sakura exclaimed as she pointed at the huge mansion

We were still at the front door, but inside was completely black.

"Are you scared of the dark?"I asked

"No." Sakura pouted

"Well, let's go inside," I said as I dragged Sakura along.

When we were inside, the door slammed shut…

"AH!" Sakura screamed

Sakura ran over to the door and tried to open it…

"It's locked…" She nervously said, "We're trapped!"

"Geez, I thought you said you weren't afraid of the dark," I teased

"I'm not!" Sakura exclaimed

She still had the bouquet of flowers in her hands… She put them aside and dragged me through the corridor. Then, we climbed up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To Tomoyo's room, of course," Sakura said

**Sakura POV **

_It's so scary here. The lights aren't on and I'm stuck with Syaoran. _

I looked back to make sure Syaoran was still with me… He's gone! I started panting and worrying…

_Maybe Syaoran was eaten by a ghost! _

I looked around to see that the hallway was empty. I slowly walked pass a few rooms. Tomoyo's room wasn't that far away…

Then all of a sudden, I heard a creepy voice…

"Sakura… I can see you…" The voice said

I was so scared. Syaoran had just been eaten by a ghost and now I was going to be eaten too.

"Sakura…" The voice whispered

I looked around to see if anyone was there… Nothing…

"Sakura…"

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" I nervously asked the voice

I was trying to sound brave… I couldn't see a thing… Maybe just a little, but it was still pretty dark. Then, I just had to be clumsy and trip over my own feet…

"Oww…" I muttered

"Sakura…" The voice whispered once more

"What do you want?" I yelled

I was pretty annoyed by this voice… I got up and began walking towards what I thought was Tomoyo's room.

"Sakura…" The voice whispered, "Peek-a-boo, I see you…"

_Oh, my god! This is soo scary!!! _

I was about to faint… I could feel sweat rolling down my forehead.

Then, I felt a hand grab my shoulder…

_OH no! The ghost is going to eat me! _

I turned around and punched the supposed ghost.

"Oww…" It mumbled

I looked to see who I punched… Syaoran…

_Oh, my god! I punched Syaoran! I'm so stupid!_

I knelt down and started shaking Syaoran…

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I thought you were the ghost… Wait, I thought you were eaten by the ghost!" I nervously exclaimed

"Wait a minute! You thought I was eaten by a ghost?!" Syaoran laughed

"Yes…" I mumbled

"HAHAHA! Sakura, I was at the bathroom…" Syaoran said

"Then what was that freaky voice?" I asked

"What voice?" Syaoran asked

"_Sakura… Syaoran… I see you…_" A voice whispered

"That voice!" I exclaimed

"Weird…" Syaoran said

"Let's go find Tomoyo," I said as Syaoran got up

"Yeah…"

We started walking pass some portraits of old people… Then, I saw blood!

"Syaoran!" I exclaimed as I pointed to a pool of blood on the floor.

Syaoran looked at where I was pointing and was acting calm.

"How can you be so calm?" I asked still shocked by the blood

"Sakura, that isn't blood, its ketchup…" Syaoran said as he walked up to the blob of ketchup

"Oh," I said as I ran up to Syaoran

Then, I noticed that a door to a room was slightly opened… I could see light coming out of it… I slowly walked to the door. I could hear voices…

"You shall die!" A murderous voice said

"No! Save me!" Another screamed

I was too scared to even save the person… Maybe that was my fate as well. To get murdered by a ghost… Or maybe I was just hearing voices... It was probably my mind that was playing tricks on me.

"Syaoran, I'm scared," I said

But no reply came…

I turned my head to see that there was someone in black putting a cloth over Syaoran's mouth.

"Syaoran!" I exclaimed, "Get off of Syaoran before I whoop your ass!"

"Tsk tsk tsk…" The person said or was it a ghost?

"Tsk my ass!" I screamed as I charged at the person.

The person in black began to run away, but I was still following him.

"No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!" I exclaimed

I was right behind the person now… I fly kicked the person in the ass!

"Take that!" I exclaimed

**THUD **

The person fell over and I held them down.

"Who are you?" I asked as I restrained the person

"…"

I took off his mask to find… Eriol?!

"Eriol! How could you hurt Syaoran?!" I screamed "WAIT a second! Maybe you're posing as Eriol!"

I was about to punch his face when I heard people laughing… To my surprise, I saw Tomoyo, Syaoran, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Mitsuki, Yamazaki, Takuto and Ichigo laughing at me…

"What's so funny?" I said

They countinued to laugh wildly

"You were all in this weren't you?" I said as I let go of Eriol

"Maybe…" Syaoran said

"Someone explain to me what is happening!" I yelled

"Oh Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she hugged me, "Let's eat before talking."

Suddenly, all the lights turned on and it was bright again. I didn't have to worry about tripping on some object.

"Sounds good to me." I said

**In the dining room**

We were feasting like kings and queens… I couldn't forget that it was Tomoyo's birthday of course… When we all finished eating, Tomoyo stood up and cleared her throat…

"Sakura, let me explain to you what happened today." Tomoyo said, "Okay, so we all knew that you were going to forget about my birthday…"

"You did?!" I exclaimed shocked

"We did… You've been forgetting it for the past… Umm… 1, 2, 3, 4… 5 years?" Tomoyo said

"I have?!" I exclaimed shocked

"Yup," Tomoyo said

"I'm sorry…"

"Anyway, we decided to have a little revenge of our own." Tomoyo evilly cackled

"HEY! That's not fair!" I exclaimed, "It's not my fault that I always forget!"

"Yeah, we know… But we thought it would be fun," Tomoyo laughed

I pouted…

Then, Eriol decided to speak… His butt was still aching after my fly kick… Hehehe…

"So, as your friends, Sakura… We played a little joke…" Eriol said, "I was the weird person whispering stuff, as you know…"

"Chiharu and I were those two voices that you heard in that room," Yamazaki said

"I put the ketchup on the floor," Naoko announced

"I was the one that closed the door and locked you in," Takuto said

"Hmm… Well that doesn't explain why Syaoran was in it too," I said

"Oh… Well, Ichigo and I grabbed Syaoran and told him our plan… Syaoran just played along…" Mitsuki said

"Poop you, Li!" I said

Syaoran smirked.

"And I organized the whole thing!" Tomoyo exclaimed

"I hate you all," I joked

Then, I ran up to Tomoyo and started strangling her. I hit everyone on the head. Then, I kicked Syaoran in the balls. He flinched.

"That's for betraying me!" I exclaimed

I began running towards Tomoyo's room…

"You come back here, brat!" Syaoran exclaimed as he ran after me

Then, he pounced on me and started playfully punching me.

"You're so heavy!" I exclaimed

Everyone had already run off into some room while Syaoran was sitting on top of me and playfully punching me.

"To bad for you." He said as he stuck his tongue out

I tried pushing him off of me, but he was too strong… So, I started tickling him…

"HAHAHA! Stop it- HAHAHA! STOP SAKU- HAHAHA!"

He went weak so I pushed him off of me and ran towards the hallway of rooms where the others ran off to. I grabbed her bouquet of flowers before running off.

"Come back here, Kinomoto!" Syaoran roared

"Never!" I squealed as I ran

When I reached the room where noise could be heard, I could see Syaoran coming closer… I tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"Tomoyo!" I exclaimed as I banged on the door, "Open the door!"

I could hear voices inside the room, but there was also music that was being blasted… I tried kicking the door down, but it didn't work… By now Syaoran was running at me with a dangerous look on his face.

"AHHH!" I screamed as he tackled me

Then, he started tickling me…

"Hahaha! Stop it! Hahaha! STOP!" I exclaimed as I was trying hard not to laugh

"Not until you say sorry and beg for mercy," Syaoran said as he continued tickling me

"FINE!" I exclaimed

I finally gave up… Syaoran stopped and waited for me to say sorry…

"I'm sorry," I said

"Sorry about what?" Syaoran asked

I pouted my lips.

_'So he's gonna play tough huh?' _

"I'm sorry for tickling you!" I exclaimed as I began to tickle him again

"HEY!" He exclaimed and began tickling me

We were both at it. Then I heard a very familiar voice…

"Shit! I'm out of tape… Eriol go get me some more film,"

I stopped tickling Syaoran and gasped as Tomoyo and everyone else were staring at us. So it was all a set-up… Then, I saw Tomoyo's video camera in her hand.

_'That sneaky conniving friend of mine!' _

I got up and pounced on Tomoyo. I started tickling her.

"Sakura! It's not my fault… But it was such a great moment!" She said in between laughs.

I pouted my lips and said, "You better delete that,"

**Tomoyo POV  
**"Of course," I said as I crossed my fingers behind my back

_'I'll never in a million years delete this wonderful Sakura and Syaoran moment. Every moment that they have will be captured by me! MUHAHAHAHA!' _

"How about we do some DDR'ing?" I asked everyone

"YEAH!" Sakura yelled in my ear

We went into the room with the DDR machine.

"How about we do a little challenge?" Tomoyo asked

"Hmmm?"

"Since Sakura is the queen of DDR'ing, let's see if someone new can beat her," Tomoyo evilly said

Sakura was already excited and everyone was moaning.

"I will challenge her," A masculine voice said

I turned to see Syaoran smirking at Sakura

'_He is definitely in love with Sakura… I mean getting her attention by challenging her is the perfect plan… Syaoran has such a naughty mind…' _

"Alright it's settled, Sakura vs. Syaoran!" I announced

They both stepped on the 'dance floor' and were waiting for me to pick a song. I somehow had a microphone in my hands when I began talking…

"Ladies and gentleman, for our song… I want some shout outs from y'all!" I exclaimed

"Butterfly!" Yamazaki shouted

"Are you gay, Takashi-kun?" Chiharu asked

"No… But didn't you know that Butterfly is the new-"

"Cut the crap!" Chiharu cut in as she strangled Takashi

When she finally let go, Takashi screamed out, "Firefly!"

"I think Takashi-kun is gay…" Naoko whispered to Ichigo

"You've just noticed…" Ichigo sarcastically said

"Boom Boom Dollar!" Someone gay screamed out

I really thought Yamazaki-kun was gay… I mean, what kind of songs is he picking?

"Do it all night!" Eriol shouted as he winked at me

Oh, my god! Eriol just winked at me! I think I'm going to have a seizure or something!!! I mean, he is the perfect guy for me… Anyway, back to the point, _Do It All Night_ is the perfect song…

(FYI: It's a horny song)

"All right people, the song will be 'Do it all night'!" I exclaimed.

I went to the screen and I searched for the song… There it was!

"All right!" I exclaimed as I selected the song, "Bring it!"

The song started…

**_Oh do it all night  
Do it with me_**

Sakura and Syaoran were doing pretty good for the start. Syaoran was doing a great job keeping up with Sakura. Sakura is the queen of DDR!  
**_I'll take you to heaven if you make me feel free  
Baby do it tonight  
_**From the corner of Syaoran's eye, I could see that Syaoran was getting glimpse of Sakura. I have to talk to him about Sakura… I have to know how he feels…

**_Do it all right  
Just take me and shake me till I burn up inside_****  
**I knew this song would make Syaoran's hormones rage inside… I mean everyone except Sakura and himself know that he's totally in love with Sakura… Sakura just way too dense to realize…  
**_You may have good sex  
With Sam and Fred and Fritz and Max  
You may be the slave  
Of Tim and Tom and Ed and Dave  
You may do it again  
With Hans and Franz and Jack and Ken _**

The score was pretty tight… Sakura and Syaoran were getting a lot of perfects and neither of them had screwed up or gotten a miss. This was the challenge of the century… Two lovers combating one another…

_'It's so fiery and passionate!'_ My mind squealed with disturbing ideas…

**Syaoran POV**  
_But you're gonna feel so free  
When you're doing it with me_  
'_What kind of song is this? Is Eriol trying to make me horny? Well you know what?! It's working… I mean, I'm glancing at Sakura from the corner of my eye. She's really pretty… No, that isn't the word… What ever. Let's just say I'm going to kill Eriol for giving Tomoyo ideas…'_  
**Sakura POV **

**_Oh do it all night  
Do it with me_**

_'Oh, my god! I can't lose to Syaoran! Poop… Dam! I'm the queen of DDR! I have to keep my cool. I mean, look at him… He's on fire!!!'_  
**_I'll take you to heaven if you make me feel free  
Baby do it tonight  
Do it all right  
Just take me and shake me till I burn up inside_  
**'_Even the song says something about burning…' _

**Normal POV **

**_Oh do it all night  
Do it with me  
As hot as a fire and as strong as a tree  
Do it tonight  
Do it all right  
You got it - knew it - you can do it tonight_**  
Everyone in the crowd watching Sakura and Syaoran dance were having fun… Except for Ichigo… He couldn't stand all this horny song…

_'What are Tomoyo's intentions?' _Ichigo asked himself  
**_(As hot as a fire)  
(and as strong as a tree)  
(Come on, do it with me) _**

The song ended…

"All right… What a dance-off! Let's see who the winner is…" Tomoyo exclaimed, "And the winner is… Both of them?"

Everyone was gasping… Never had they seen a tie between Sakura and some other person…

"It's a tie!" Tomoyo exclaimed

"I think we know that, Tomo-chan." Ichigo dully said

Sakura pouted, "That's not fair! I want a rematch!"

"I don't think so…" said Syaoran

"I guess it's a tie then." Sakura bluntly announced

"Yeah." Syaoran added

"Let's open presents people!" Tomoyo happily shrieked

Sakura scrambled around to find her bouquet of flowers. When she finally found it, Tomoyo had already received a nice necklace, some chic earrings, a video set, and a sewing kit… Sakura sneaked behind Tomoyo and just screamed in Tomoyo's ear.

"Sakura-chan! What was that for?" Tomoyo asked

"I wanted to give you this." Sakura said as she handed Tomoyo her bouquet of flowers

She knew it wasn't much, but to Tomoyo, it meant a lot. Usually, Sakura couldn't remember anything that Tomoyo liked, but this time she got all three types of flowers that Tomoyo loved!

Tomoyo exclaimed, "Oh, Sakura-chan! You're the best friend in the whole wide world!"

Ichigo snorted.

"Hey, I don't see you with a present." Tomoyo commented

Ichigo smiled and handed Tomoyo a small box. Tomoyo opened the box and then gasped. It was a bracelet and attached to it were 3 letters. S, I and T. The bracelet was fancily decorated with some small gold hearts.

"Awww. Ichigo, you shouldn't have!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she hugged Ichigo

Eriol got a little tense, but he realized it was for nothing. Ichigo loved Tomoyo as his best friend. There wasn't anything really going on between them… He just got a tad bit jealous when he saw someone hugging his Tomoyo. Secretly, Eriol sneaked behind Tomoyo and twirled her around. He slowly began dancing with her. It was a romantic dance. Their eyes never left each other. Tomoyo was blushing, but Eriol was determined to make Tomoyo his girl. Eriol held Tomoyo closer to him. Tomoyo was just enjoying the moment. She never knew that Eriol could be so romantic… Sakura was smiling oh, so quietly to herself. Ichigo was too distracted by Mitsuki who was talking to him. Syaoran was smirking at his friend… He knew that he'd have to kill Eriol another time… Sakura could have sworn that Tomoyo's face a very red and that Eriol had a tint of pink in his cheeks. She knew all along that Eriol and Tomoyo were meant for each other. Anyway could tell that Eriol was crazy about Tomoyo and that Tomoyo felt the same way. They just never confessed. Sakura just hoped that that fact would change today… Then, they finally did it… They kissed! It was a passionate and romantic kiss. It was a normal kiss… They weren't sticking each others' tongues inside their mouths… When they finally stopped, they were both gasping for air.

"Tomoyo…" Eriol softly whispered as he stroked Tomoyo's hair

"Eriol…" Tomoyo angelically said

"I love you, Tomoyo… I loved you since the moment I saw you." Eriol stated, "You're like a fallen angel that has blessed me with her beauty and radiance."

They both stared at each other. Trapped in each other's gaze. They started blushing… Tomoyo turned her head away, but Eriol used one hand to direct Tomoyo's face towards his own.

"I have to give you something…" Eriol said

Then, he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small red box. It was decorated with fancy swirls that were silver and gold. Tomoyo gasped. She took it from Eriol's hands and slowly opened it. Inside, there was a small locket. It was shaped like a heart. Tomoyo opened the locket to see big fancy letters…

It said, '_I love you, Tomoyo. From yours truly, Eriol.' _

Tomoyo gasped.

"Eriol… I-I love you." Said Tomoyo

Eriol smiled and took the locket from Tomoyo and put it around her neck.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Eriol asked as he finished putting the locket around her neck.

Tomoyo turned around to face Eriol and exclaimed, "Of course I will!"

Eriol hugged Tomoyo and she gladly embraced him. All the girls were quite jealous. They wanted their own boyfriend… Sakura on the other hand, was so happy for Tomoyo. She wanted to cry tears of joy. Tomoyo gave a final kiss before being interrupted by a very excited Sakura.

"Tomo-chan has a new boyfriend! Tomo-chan has a new boyfriend! Tomo-chan has a new boyfriend!" Sakura chanted

"Don't worry. I'll get you one too." Tomoyo said

"Huh?" Sakura naively looked at Tomoyo

Tomoyo grinned and then sneered at Eriol. Eriol chuckled at his girlfriend and then evilly smiled at Syaoran. Syaoran and Sakura were very confused.

"Sakura! You still owe me for forgetting about my birthday!" Tomoyo exclaimed

"Huh?"

But before Sakura could ask anything, she was shoved into a cramp closet with Syaoran. Sakura tried opening the closet's door, but it was a futile effort. She sighed. Syaoran was just dumbstruck.

"Syaoran, could you help me out a little?" Sakura politely asked

Syaoran didn't know why, but he blushed. He went up to the door and tried to punch it, but it didn't work and his fist was in pain. He flinched in response to this flaming pain. Sakura noticed this and started worrying.

"I'm sorry I asked you to help me out! I didn't think you would get hurt!" Sakura exclaimed

She took Syaoran's hand and examined it. His knuckles were some what red, but it looked okay. Sakura kissed Syaoran's hand. Syaoran began to blush as Sakura did this. Her lips so tender and pink… He felt her lips touch his skin… It sent shivers up his spine.

"My mother said when someone has an 'ouchy', you should kiss it." Sakura said

Syaoran blushed some more. He could feel his cheeks burning. Luckily for him, the small closet was pretty dark so Sakura could not see him blushing. Sakura finally let go of Syaoran's hand and moved further into the closet to find it over flowing with things. By accident, Sakura slipped on something and then almost fell… But since it was such a crowded closet… Syaoran broke her fall.

"I'm sorry." Sakura apologized

"It's okay…" Syaoran managed to say

He was having weird feelings… He couldn't explain them…

'_What is this feeling I have for Sakura? Could it be? No, I couldn't actually L-. No.' _Syaoran thought, _'Stupid teenage hormones…' _

Sakura on the other hand was getting a little closterphobic. She became a little panicky.

"Sakura…" Syaoran whispered

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"What would you think if this guy has this new found feeling for this girl and he's always thinking about her?"

"Ummm… Well, obviously the guy is either a stalker or he's totally in love with that girl."

_'Love! I can't possibly be in love with Sakura… Can I?' _Syaoran thought

"Why you asking me that anyway?" Sakura asked

"Nothing really…"

Sakura tip-toed towards Syaoran. She childishly poked Syaoran.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm just poking you…" Sakura said

"Why?"

"Cause it's fun and I'm bored…"

(Awkward moment of silence)

"Sakura…" Syaoran quietly whispered

"Yes?" Sakura looked up to see Syaoran's face

It was a little flushed and his breathing was a little heavy.

"Are you okay?" Sakura worriedly asked

"Yeah… Ummm… I-I-"

Then, the door burst open!

"Are we interrupting anything?" Tomoyo asked as she saw Sakura and Syaoran very close.

They'd been in the closet for a total of 5 minutes and Tomoyo was getting a little suspicious. It became quieter and she suspected that they were making out or something.

"Nothing is happening!" Sakura exclaimed as she tried to jump away from Syaoran

Since the closet was so small and messy, Sakura ended up falling on Syaoran…

"Hehehe… My bad." Sakura laughed nervously

She got off of Syaoran. Syaoran was completely red and he was looking at the ground to avoid people seeing his face.

"Is Li-kun blushing?" Eriol asked

Syaoran turned to Eriol and gave him a 'you-are-so-dead-when-Sakura-is-not-here' look. Eriol chuckled and Sakura was just too dense to understand anything.

"Come on everyone! Stop staring there and go change or something… Then, we can have some more fun!" Tomoyo exclaimed

She winked at Eriol and Eriol chuckled. Everyone in the background who watched the scene found their pj's and stuff and went to change in a bathroom or something. After all, Tomoyo was having a sleepover!

Sakura was the first to get out of the closet.

"You are going to be dead when I am done with you Ms. Daidouji Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed as she pounced on Sakura

Syaoran got out of the closet and watched Sakura play around like a little girl. He was more admiring her then really concentrating on what she was doing. Eriol grinned and elbowed Syaoran.

"Are we having fantasies of Sakura-chan? Are we?" Eriol teased

Syaoran snapped out of his transe and glared at Eriol. He tackled Eriol and was about to hit him on the head when Tomoyo screamed.

"Guys! Be mature! Go and change so we can tell some scary stories." Tomoyo excitedly exclaimed

"Fine." "Whatever." They simultaneously said

The two teenagers walked out of the room to get changed into their 'sleeping wear'.

"Sakura, go change into you pj's." Tomoyo ordered

Sakura grabbed a huge T-shirt and boxers and rushed to Tomoyo's bathroom. She locked the door and took her clothes off. She slipped into the big T-shirt. It was way too big for Sakura. The sleeves were so big that they almost served as a long sleeve shirt. The shirt went 2 inches above Sakura's knee. Her baggy T-shirt was a dark green and it had 'Kaijuu' printed on the front of it. Her brother bought it for her as a birthday present last year. She hated it, but the least she could do was to wear it once. Sakura quickly put on her boxers and exited the bathroom.

"What took you so long?" Tomoyo angrily asked

It had only been a quick 60 seconds that Sakura was in the bathroom, but Tomoyo was already annoyed with waiting.

"…"

Tomoyo took her night gown and went inside the washroom.

Then, Syaoran entered the room. He was topless and wearing green boxers that matched the color of Sakura's shirt. Sakura blushed just a little, but it didn't go unnoticed by Syaoran. Syaoran casually walked up to Sakura and sat beside her. Syaoran stared at Sakura's attire. It seemed as if Sakura was not wearing any pants…

Then, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko walked into the room they sat beside each other. Eriol, Takuto and Takashi sat beside Syaoran. Ichigo and Mitsuki entered the room hand in hand. Sakura gave Ichigo a suspicious look, but Ichigo shrugged it off.

Then, Tomoyo finally exited the bathroom. It took her a total of 10 minutes to change… But Sakura didn't mind. She knew her friend had weird mood swings, but it was fine with her. Tomoyo sat beside Eriol.

The group of friends formed a circle. Rika quickly turned off the lights to make the room's atmosphere spooky and dark. Sakura knew what was up. They were going to tell some old scary stories… Sakura never liked them. She always found herself terrified with these stories; especially when it included people's death.

"Time for some scary stories!" Tomoyo exclaimed as her flashlight lit up her face

Sakura was already trembling with fear and Syaoran noticed. He watched in amusement as Sakura rubbed her arms as if she had goosebumps.

"Who wants to start?" Tomoyo evilly asked as she watched Sakura shake a little

"I do!" Takashi exclaimed

_'Oh no! Yamazaki-kun always has the scariest stories…' _Sakura thought in her mind

Tomoyo handed him the flashlight and Takashi held it in front of his face.

"MUHAHAHA!" Takashi cackled

"Start the story already." Said Chiharu in an annoyed tone

"Fine… This is how the story begins… On a dark and stormy night, howls could be heard in the distance…" Yamazaki slowly started in a scary voice, "A young girl walked through a dark mysterious forest… It was dark and the young lady could not see anything. She could only hear the distant howls of the wolves… She ran in fear of something following her… She ran through the thick brush. Then, she reached a small clearing… In the middle, she could see a black figure. It was hairy. The young girl decided to run away, but then the f-"

"AHHHH!" Sakura screamed, "I don't wanna hear anymore!"

(A/N: I know it's not a very scary story, but for Sakura it is…XD)

"Stop being such a baby." Ichigo teased

"Can I go to sleep now?" Sakura childishly asked

"No."

"Fine then. I don't wanna hear Yamazaki-kun's story then." Sakura pouted

"You're such a baby…" Ichigo commented

"Whatever… Fine Saku-chan… You'll just have to listen to Li-san's story then." Tomoyo evilly said

"That's not fair!" Sakura exclaimed, "I don't wanna listen to Li-kun's story!"

"Too bad." Everyone chorused

Sakura pouted and glared at Syaoran. Syaoran smirked as the flashlight was handed to him.

"I'll just have to tell everyone the scariest story I know…" Syaoran said

"Fine." Sakura said indifferently

Instead of shining the flashlight on his own face, Syaoran turned it off. The room was pitch black…

"An old abandoned mansion stood on the front of an empty lot. The trees surrounding the big manor were withered and died a long time ago. The grass was not a normal green color, but a brown and disgusting. There were weeds all over the place. The mansion had windows that were cracked and decorated with spider webs and bugs. The manor looked like it was about to fall apart or something." Syaoran said in a deep, low voice, "A few teenagers passed by the abandoned mansion… One of them dared another to enter the large creepy house. So, the girl who was dared slowly climbed over the rusty gates. When she reached the other side, she could have sworn that she heard something coming from the weird manor. The teenager walked up the few steps and slowly opened the grand front doors. She took a final glance at her comrades and then entered the mansion. The girl looked around and then heard something. It was like water drops slowly falling. The girl silently crept to where the sound was coming from. Then, she felt something wet on her shoulder. The teenager looked at her should to see something red. She looked up to see blood on the ceiling that was slowly falling. Then, her feet felt wet. The girl looked to down and saw a trail of blood. She curiously followed it then… BAM!"

Syaoran scared Sakura by putting his hands on her shoulder.

Then, Sakura screamed, "AHHH! Something's got my shoulder!"

"Calm down Sakura-chan, it's only me!" Syaoran laughed

"HAHAHA! You're so funny." Sakura sarcastically said

"Can I go to bed now?" Sakura asked Tomoyo in an innocent looking face

"Fine…" Tomoyo gave in

"Yay!" Sakura exclaimed

She ran to her bed and plopped down on it. She immediately fell asleep. Tomoyo giggled at her friend's sleeping form. It was so peaceful and serene. Sakura was too tired to tuck herself in… She just dozed off. So, Syaoran took a blanket and tucked Sakura in. Everyone had run off to their own room to sleep. Eriol and Tomoyo were secretly filming Syaoran…

Syaoran watched his angel sleep. He kissed her on the forehead. He turned around and was about to walk away, when he felt a tug on his arm. He examined the thing that was touching him… It was Sakura's small hand. He took it and placed it with her other hand. He climbed into the bed and then… He fell a sleep next to the beautiful girl next to him…

(A/N: What has Syaoran gotten himself into? 0.o)

* * *

**Cute!**

**Who ever thought that Syaoran or Sakura was going to confess... You guys were wrong!**

**:P**

**Anyway, please check out my new story!!! Onegai!**

**Bananas for everyone!**

**Thanks to:**

**Kari Kamiya (aleshiashay) - **Umm... I can't say if my story will have a sequel, cause I haven't rly finished it

**Frixiewulf13 - **Sakura is not a whore and Syaoran is not a pervy. It's just his hormones! Don't blame Syaoran! Onegai!

**Sasuke1Gaara93 - **Sry again for late update... Continue reviewing!

**HappyTofu - **I'm sry for not telling you about the Yelan and Fujitaka situation, but I promise you that you will see it soon... (Not in the next chappy)

**BlueMeteorGirl - **I hope this chapter answered your questions and plz continue to review!

**Sparkly Faerie - **I'm sorry for not updating any sooner, but at I did... XD

**Cherrylove05 - **:)

**SnowCharms - **Li is not hentai! Maybe just a little, but just blame it on his horny hormones.

**Thank-you to everyone else that reviewed in other chapters and that put this story on favourites and alerts!**

**Happy holidays!**


	13. Someone Special

**This Thing called Love**

**Author's Note: I'm back! For some odd reason it hasn't been snowing that much where I live, but that's because global warming is taking affect as you read this. You should think about it before you go doing bad stuff for the environment. Earth is our home and yet we are destorying it everyday... :(**

**Okay, now go read and review. It's a shorter chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Clamp owns Cardcaptors Sakura!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Someone Special **

**-Sakura POV- **

I slowly opened my eyes… I was greeted by the bright sunshine of the sun. I blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light. I turned my head to the left to see a clock.

It read, '10:00AM'

I was feeling tired. I yawned as I remembered everything that happened last night. Tomoyo's prank, dinner, the party, scary stories and feeling exhausted… That's all that really happened. Nothing so bad about anything.

Soon, I was greeted by a hand. It was crawling up my arm… Actually, more like sliding… I tried yelling and screaming, but it just didn't come out. So instead, I bit the hand.

"OW!" A masculine voice exclaimed

I rolled over onto my right side. Then, a head with chestnut hair popped out of my covers. It was vaguely familiar, but I couldn't quite make the connection. Then, a pair of amber eyes flickered open. I managed to back away from the face a little bit. But then, it hit me. This face I was seeing belonged to Syaoran.

"AH! You impious creature, get off of my bed!" I screamed in his ear

"Stop screaming like a wussy!" Syaoran shouted

Then, he sat up and glared at me. It was when I noticed he was topless.

"Oh, my god! You rapist!" I exclaimed

"What the F-!"

"AHHH! You hentai!" I shouted as I hit him with a pillow

"Huh? What did I ever do to you?" Syaoran asked

"Don't give me that crap!" I shrieked as I threw other objects at him

Then, Syaoran looked at me then at himself. He was still on the bed while I hurled a basketball at his head. Then, he smirked. It was one of those evil smirks that people give you when they are going to do something evil. I grabbed the blanket on the bed for protection. Then, I stared at Syaoran's lower half of his body. I was expecting to see his… you-know-what, but instead, I saw boxers. Syaoran starting laughing at me as I fiercely glared at him.

"HAHAHAHA!" Syaoran roared, "I can't believe you thought I raped you! HAHAHA!"

"Shut up!" I ordered him

I was really embarrassed. I mean, anyone would if they just made a weird fit for nothing… Right? When Syaoran finally settled down, I glared at him.

"Did you actually think I'd take advantage of a girl? Do you think I don't consider my pride?" Syaoran asked

"Umm… Yes." I replied

Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Why were you even on my bed?" I asked him

"Let's see… I tucked you in and somehow fell asleep in your bed." Syaoran said

"**You** tucked **me** in?!" I half asked half yelled

"Yes, god damnit!" Syaoran shouted, "And stop yelling!"

I pouted my lips, "I don't believe you."

"Whatever… I don't have time for you anyway…" Syaoran mumbled

He left the room…

_'Weird.' _

I walked over to Tomoyo's bed… There were some clothes neatly laid out and a note resting on top of the pile of clothes.

It said:

_Chère Sakura, _

_Get dressed and go downstairs to eat breakfast. _

_Tomoyo _

_PS: I hope you had fun with Syaoran-kun! _

Some friend Tomoyo is… I let out a sigh and took the clothes. I headed for the shower…

**-Syaoran POV- **

_Man, what was I thinking? Falling asleep on Sakura's bed… Geez… I have to hurry up and go to mother's house. Yesterday morning, she said something about introducing someone important to me. Probably some rich business person…_

I put my thoughts aside as I took a shower. After my shower, I put on some baggy jeans and a T-shirt. My hair was still wet when I went downstairs into Tomoyo's dining room.

Everyone was seated and chatting amongst themselves. 'Course, Sakura wasn't there… I walked to an empty seat and sat down. Then, Sakura made her grand entrance. She ran down the stairs and somehow ended up tripping on her own feet. Then, she fell flat on her face.

'_She's such a klutz' _I thought as I ran my fingers through my messy wet hair.

When Sakura got up, she let out a goofy smile and sat beside me. I quietly ate my cereal… I could feel a pair of eyes staring at me as I slowly munched on my food.

"What do you want?" I finally asked her

"Nothing…"

"Whatever…"

"You seem like you're in a hurry." Sakura blurted out as she watched me get up

I casually looked over my shoulder and said, "I got to go…"

"Awww… Why you leaving so soon?" Tomoyo asked in a childish voice

"I have some business to attend to." I replied

"Yeah yeah, Mr. Serious. You go to whatever you have to do…" Sakura added

As I walked away, I felt a small hand stop me. I turned around to see Sakura standing up and grinning.

"What?!" I asked while I was rather annoyed

Then, she did something that hurt real bad… She kicked my shin. I held my urge of yelling at her and grabbing my shin and rubbing it. I wasn't going to let this girl get to me.

"That's for sleeping in my bed." Sakura coldly spat out in a whispery way

I gave her an icy glare.

"If you weren't a girl and if I didn't have any pride, you'd be dead before you could scream out for help." I arrogantly stated

Then I glared at her again with a threatening look.

"Ha! You're so scary!" Sakura joked

"Hmph." I grunted and looked anywhere else other than at Sakura

"Where are you going anyway?" Sakura asked me

I looked at her from the corner of my eye and replied, "It's none of your business."

"Stop being an arrogant jerk and tell me." Sakura ordered

"What makes you think that I will listen to the likes of you?" I haughtily asked

"Do you want to find out why you will listen to me?" Sakura asked me as she gave me a wicked glare

"Fine… Whatever…" I gave up, "My mother wants me to meet someone… Or something like that."

"Okie! Whatever you say, Li-sama!" Sakura exclaimed

"Hey, don't call me Li-sama. It makes me sound old." I said

"But you are old!" Sakura protested

"Whatever."

"Okay, Li-sama!" Sakura joyously shouted

She walked past me and up the stairs… I raised an eyebrow, but I shrugged it off. I left Tomoyo's mansion and walked up to my car. I silently got in and drove off…

**Sakura POV **

_'Li-sama… I'm going to have to use that more often. It sure ticks Syaoran-kun off. Hehe…' _

I went upstairs and took out my cell. I had one missed call. I checked who the caller was… Oi, it was my home number… There was also one new voice message.

_Hey kaijuu! _

_It's your brother, Touya, if you have forgotten… _

_I just want to let you know that dad is waiting for you to return home. I know the situation is a little rough around the edges, but he wants you to come home. I want you back home as well. I'm very worried about you… So, come back at the house at 11:30 so we can meet someone special… _

_Okay, bye kaijuu! _

_'How many times do I have to tell Touya to stop calling me kaijuu?! He's so annoying! Anyway, who is this special someone? I bet you that it's dad's new girlfriend… Or should I say the woman that will soon become my new mom? This really sucks! I better leave soon… It's almost 11'…' _

I walked into Tomoyo's room and took all of the stuff that belonged to me. I put it everything in a big plastic bag. I went downstairs to tell Tomoyo I had to leave…

"Tomoyo?" I squeaked

"Yes?" Tomoyo chimed in a cordial voice

"Umm… Touya called me and said that my dad wants me home. And I need to be there for 11:30." I said

"So?" Tomoyo looked at me

"Umm… Well I need to leave right now, but I need a ride…" I said

"Oh, okay. Why didn't you say so? I'll arrange a limo to give you a lift… Maybe I'll even come along with you." Said Tomoyo

"Oh, no. You shouldn't come with me. I'd just be a burden to you. Anyway, you have to stay with your other guests." I told her

"You got a point there… Alright, I'll let you go. Just don't go running off again." Tomoyo strictly ordered

"Hai."

And with that Tomoyo clapped her hands three times and a maid appeared.

"Would you get a limo ready for Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo politely asked

"Right away, Ms. Daidouji." The maid said as she ran off

"The limo should be there in a few minutes…" Tomoyo informed me

"Thank-you Tomoyo." I smiled

"You know, you should smile more. That smile of yours could melt away the ice of someone's heart and make them feel warm." Tomoyo stated

I goofily smiled. I didn't have the slightest clue of what she meant, but I didn't really care. I waved good-bye to Tomoyo and my other friends from last night's party. As soon as I left the mansion, I saw a long black limo parked right in front of the gates. I ran towards it and it almost seemed magical… The gates slowly opened and I ran right to the limo. I stopped to catch my breath when the chauffer kindly opened the door for me. I stepped inside the limo. The ride was actually pretty relaxing. It took about 20 minutes to arrive at my house. There was a little bit of traffic, because lunch was soon, but it wasn't that bad. It was almost 11:30… I thanked the chauffer and quickly left the limo when we arrived in front of my house. I ran up to the door and rang the doorbell. I waited a few seconds before the door opened. I was greeted by a tall handsome figure with fierce brown eyes.

"Ohayo onii-chan!" I greeted

"Hey, kaijuu." Touya casually said

"Don't call me that!" I yelled as I stomped on his foot

I stepped inside the house. It was awfully quiet. Everything seemed so still. Then, I slowly took off the running shoes I was wearing. My brother was glaring at me, but I really didn't care at the moment.

When I entered the living room I saw…

(A/N: Who did Sakura see? Find out in the next chapter of This Thing Called Love!)

* * *

**:D**

**I hope you liked this chapter and you're excited for the next one!!! Plz review!**

**If there's something you don't like or you have comments then please tell me. I want to improve my writing so that my stories will be more enjoyable!!!**

**And check out my other story Li Syaoran Must Die. Chapter 3 is on the way. And it's not a completely the same as the movie. Let's just say I modified it...**

**Next chapter coming up will be titled: Secrets Revealed**


	14. Secrets Revealed

**This Thing called Love**

**Author's Note: The snow has finally come!!! **

**I AM REALLY SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'm sorry! I couldn't update, because my evil teachers were giving lots of homework and projects. I am currently trying to fix up my speeches and I have to do a freakin' short story for English with a superhero. SIGH If I could say sorry a million times, I would. I'm not expecting any of you to be happy with me... But PLZ read my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Secrets Revealed **

When I entered the living room, I saw five strangers. They looked like they were related for they had similar features. Four of them looked a lot younger than another lady. They looked like they were in they're 20's or so.

"Oh, my god! She is so cute!" One of them exclaimed

"I know! I can't believe we get to have her all to ourselves!" Another joyfully cried out

"I bet she'll back Xiao Lang blush!" The third one said

"Ha!" The fourth one laughed

They all started bickering and laughing as they were talking about this Xiao Lang dude. I let out a sigh. They all blankly stared at me and began to shriek. I covered my ears with my hands.

"She is so cute when she sighs!" One exclaimed

"I wonder what she looks like when she smiles…" Another thought out loud.

"Why would you want to ask yourself something like that? I mean, it's so obvious that she's going to look adorably cute." The third one stated

"True… I want to hug her!" The fourth one exclaimed.

They started nagging each other and fighting.

"I have an idea!" The first one exclaimed

"What?!" The other three asked in unison

"How about we all hug her at the same time?!" The first one suggested

"That's a great idea!" The second one exclaimed

They all nodded their heads. Then, they looked at me and looked back at each other. I let out a little 'uh oh', but it was too late, because four girls surrounded me and began to hug me real tight.

"BEAR HUG!" They all childishly exclaimed together

I couldn't breathe and my head was becoming light. I began gasping for air.

"Girls! Stop your insolent behavior. Can't you see you're choking the poor girl to death?!" The older lady asked

They all let go of me and obediently listened to the lady.

"Sorry, mother." They all said in unison

"Don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to the girl." The lady indicated as she pointed to me

All four of them turned around to face me and they bowed at the same time.

"We're very sorry for almost choking you and we hope that you will forgive us." They all said in unison as if they practiced these lines everyday

I let out a meek smile and said, "It's okay."

"AWWW! She's so cute when she smiles!" They all said

"Girls! Be polite and introduce yourselves." The older lady ordered

"Yes mother," The four of them said

One by one they introduced themselves. The first one was a lady named Feimei.

"Hello, my name is Feimei." She said as she bowed

She had long light amber hair that was let down. She had a nice blue clip in her hair.

"My name is Fanren." Another said as she bowed

This one also had amber eyes and light amber hair, but instead, her hair was tied into a bun. She smiled at me as I bowed.

"My name is Fuutie." Another lady said as she also bowed

She also had the same features as Feimei and Fuutie, but her hair was neatly tied into a nice ponytail.

"My name is Xeifa." The last lady said as she bowed

I bowed back as I noticed that she had the exact same features as the rest of them. The only difference was that her hair reached down to her shoulders.

"My name is Sakura." I introduced as I bowed again

"Oh, we already know that." Feimei spoke up

"Oh." I mouthed as I scratched my head in embarrassment

"There's nothing to worry about, Kinomoto-chan." The older lady I didn't know said

"How do you know me?" I asked as I looked up at the 5 strangers

"Oh, I beg your pardon for not introducing myself. My name is Yelan." The older woman said as she bowed respectively

_Yelan… I've heard that name before… Where do I know that name? _

She had long black hair and piercing dark brown eyes. She looked very strict, but yet, really nice.

"I'm to be your new mother." Yelan said

I looked at her with a dumbfounded expression plastered on my face.

_Yelan, huh? Oh… OH SHIT! NOOOO! _

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! You're that treacherous lady that suppose to marry my father!" I exclaimed as I rudely pointed a finger at her

"Excuse me?" Yelan questioned

"Don't fool me with your politeness. You evil h-"

Before I could finish my sentence, my brother put his over-sized hand over my mouth. All you could hear was muffled yelling and shouting.

"Sakura, calm down." Touya said

"Lehtrm meh goh!" I said

"Just be quiet kaijuu." Touya ordered

That was it. It was the last time he would call me by that name! I bit his hand and he yelp in pain. I ran upstairs into my room and locked the door. I began to sob into my pillows. It wasn't fair. How could dad just set me up like that? And he's not even there.

More tears flowed down my cheeks and onto my pillow. Suddenly, someone knocked on my door.

"Go away!" I screamed as I covered my face with the wet pillow

"It's me, hunny. Your father." A calm and gentle voice said

"I hate you!" I shouted

But before I knew it, my dad opened the door and had a key in his hand. I hid myself under the covers.

"Come on, hunny. It's not all that bad." My father said as he sat on my bed

"Just go away." I mumbled

"You know I can't do that. I need you to understand that I didn't leave your mother. I never will." My father reassured me as he rubbed my back

"Well then how come you're marrying that woman?!" I asked accusingly

"Because it's for mother." My dad said

"What do you mean it's for mother?" I asked

"I'm sure mom wouldn't want me to be mopping around and being sad that she is gone. I thought it would be best to move on. Anyway, I would never forget your mother." My father said as he stroked my hair

I sat up and looked him in the eye. His eyes showed nothing, but the truth. I smiled at my father and childishly wiped my tears away with my hands.

"Now, that's better. Why don't you go clean yourself up in the bathroom and then, we can all talk." My dad suggested as he stood up.

"Okay…"

As soon as I no longer heard his footsteps, I took the photo of mom in my hands. I touched her face and smiled. I tightly hugged the photo. I put it back on my night stand and left for the bathroom.

When I was in the bathroom, I looked at my horrid reflection in the mirror. My eyes were somewhat puffy and red and my hair was very messy. I reached for the brush and gently combed my hair. Then, I splashed some cold water on my face. I looked at myself again and it seemed as if I never cried at all. I got out of the washroom and slowly went down the stairs. As soon as I entered the living room, everyone smiled at me, excluding my brother who was mouthing 'kaijuu'. I glared at my brother and softened as I saw my father. I sat on the sofa and smiled.

"Well dear, it looks like Kinomoto-chan is back." Yelan stated the obvious

"Yes."

"So tell me, what school do you attend to?" Yelan asked me in a polite manner

"Umm… Well, I go to Tomoeda High." I answered calmly

"That's nice…" Yelan said

"Hey mother, isn't that the school that Xiao Lang goes to?" Fanren asked

"Yes, I think it is," Yelan said

"Where is Xiao Lang anyway?" Fuutie asked

"Oh, he arrived before you guys. I think he's in the kitchen preparing us some snacks." Yelan said

"Oh, well it's taking him a long time." Xeifa commented

"Great masters always take their time," Yelan wisely said, "Enough about Xiao Lang. Why don't you tell us about yourself, Kinomoto-chan?"

"Please call me Sakura, Ms. Yelan." I said

"Then, you shall call me, Yelan, Sakura-chan." Yelan politely said

"Hai."

"Now, please tell me about yourself." Yelan said

I looked at my palms in embarrassment. I never really had some many people staring at me… Except for orals… That was even worse. I'd just stand there and forget everything I practiced for.

I scratched my head.

"Mother, can't you see that the Sakura-chan is embarrassed?" Feimei asked

"Yeah! I mean, maybe you should give her a break." Fanren suggested

Yelan sighed. My father chuckled at her reaction.

"Sakura-chan, why don't you go in the kitchen and help Xiao Lang with whatever he is doing. You guys can get to know each other." Yelan suggested

I nodded my head as I got up. I excused myself and left for the kitchen. When I went in, no one was there. So, I did my on thing and went to the fridge. I opened the refrigerator's door and looked around for some milk. As I soon as I found it, I grabbed and closed the door.

I turned around and…

* * *

**Xiao Lang's POV **

I walked into the kitchen after doing my business. I saw a small female figure at the fridge. Her back was facing me, but I was certain that I've seen that person before… I just couldn't put my finger on it… I shrugged the idea off and I went to the cabinet to search for some plates and utensil. I opened the first cabinet nearest to me and found the plates. I took several off them and closed the cabinet door with my head. I turned around and I saw Sakura! I jumped in shock and dropped the plates that were in my hand. Sakura dropped the milk that she held in her hands and pointed a skinny finger at me.

"What are you doing here?!" We asked each other at the same time

"I could ask the same question to you!" We both exclaimed

Then, everyone came rushing in the kitchen to see what had just happened. All they probably heard was the shattering of plates and loud voices.

"WHAT is she/he doing here?!" We both asked our parents simultaneously

"You see well-" Fujitaka-san started

"I don't want you see and wells!" Sakura strangely exclaimed

"Please be quiet and ca-" My mother started

"We don't need your politeness. All I need to know is why she is here!" I firmly stated

"Well all I need to know is why he is here!" Sakura stated as she pointed a frail finger at me

"Hey! Don't point any fingers at me!" I rudely yelled

"Well you shouldn't be yelling at me!" She yelled back

"Well maybe if you weren't yelling than I wouldn't yell." I haughtily said

"Well I wasn't the one who started it." Sakura smugly stated

"Liar."

"Don't call me a liar when you're the one who is lying." Sakura said

"Liar liar pants on fire-"

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" My mother shouted

Sakura gasped in shock at how commanding my mother could be. I held back the urge to laugh at her, because she looked so silly. My mother sighed.

"I'm very sorry." Sakura apologized as she bowed

I stuck my tongue out as soon as she couldn't see me.

"Where are your manners, Xiao Lang?" My mom asked me

"I'm so sor-"

"WAIT! You can't tell me that he is Xiao Lang!" Sakura exclaimed as she stared at me

"Umm… He is Xiao Lang…" Fujitaka-san said

"No way! That's not fair, father!" Sakura exclaimed

"WAIT! You can't tell me that Sakura-chan is Fujitaka-san's daughter!" I exclaimed

"Umm… Xiao Lang, she is." My mother told me

"AHHH!" Sakura screamed

I was dumbfounded. My new sister-in-law was going to be Sakura. The girl I like. The girl I slept in the same bed with. The girl who is so amazingly cute. The girl who is Sakura is going to be my new sister-in-law.

"HAHAHA! You're joking right?" Sakura laughed

"No…" Fujitaka-san said

Sakura scratched her head in embarrassment. I began laughing at her.

"Stop laughing at me!" Sakura ordered as she glared at me

"Make me!" I said as I continued to laugh

"You asked for it!" Sakura exclaimed

We began fighting each other.

"AWWW! They're already getting along." My four sisters remarked

"They make such a cute little couple." My mother commented

Fujitaka-san chuckled as we continued fighting. From the corner of my eye, I could see Sakura's brother fuming.

* * *

**Again, I am really sorry. I will try my hardest to update on my stories.**

**I'm currently working on SLMD and I'm very stressed with everything. So, if you find the kindness in your hearts, plz review.**

**Bananas still rock! **


	15. New Life

**This Thing called Love**

**Author's Note: I'm working on multiple stories now... I know it doesn't seem like much, but I swear to god I'm trying really hard. And I also think that all teachers are out to get me. Believe it or not, I have a total of 5 projects due this week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: New Life **

"I hate you!" Sakura yelled

"Stop lying. I know you like me." Syaoran teased

"You're the liar!" Sakura exclaimed

"No, you're!" Syaoran shouted

"Liar!"

"Liar!"

"Liar!"

"Liar!"

"Liar!"

"Liar!"

"Liar!"

"Liar!"

"Liar!"

"Liar!"

"Enough already!" Yelan shouted

Sakura looked at the ground and Syaoran ignored his mother.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves." Yelan stated as she pointed at the mess that they had made

"Hai." Sakura nodded

"As punishment, you two will have to clean up this mess and cook dinner." Yelan scolded

Syaoran scoffed as Sakura bowed. Fanren, Feimei, Fuutie and Xeifa left the kitchen, not wanting to help. Touya and Fujitaka did the same.

"I don't want to hear another word from you two." Yelan warned as she left the kitchen

Then, Sakura sighed as soon as Yelan was out of sight.

"How do you put up with your mother?" Sakura asked Syaoran

"I don't." Syaoran shrugged as he comfortably sat on a stool

In the mean time, Sakura got a mop and began cleaning the mess.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Sakura questioned

"Nah. I'm sure you can do everything by yourself." Syaoran yawned

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, slave. And anyways, I don't do slave work." Syaoran haughtily replied

Sakura stared at him in amazement.

_'Who does this guy think he is? Some rich stubborn brat he is…' _

"Don't just stand there. Go and clean up the mess." Syaoran waved Sakura off

"You made it. You clean it." Sakura said as she handed Syaoran the mop

"What kind of manners do you have? Aren't I your guest?" Syaoran innocently asked

"Actually, you're an unwelcomed guest." Sakura mumbled as she continued mopping the floor

"Good. Now, I'm just gonna go and-"

"Oh, you're not going anywhere!" Sakura exclaimed as she yanked Syaoran's collar

"Let go! You're choking me!" He whined

"Oh, shut up you little baby." Sakura said as she dragged him to the stove

"Now, cook." Sakura ordered as she pointed at the stove

"Okay, fine." Syaoran sighed

Sakura let go of his collar. Syaoran was about to make a run for it, but Sakura managed to grad his sleeve.

"What are you doing? You're suppose to be cooking." Sakura growled

Syaoran laughed nervously.

**Syaoran POV **

_I never knew Sakura could be so scary. Why do women have to be so scary? _

I checked the fridge for ingredients and decided to make ramen. Of course it wasn't going to be easy, but I wanted to show off my cooking skills…

**Yelan and Fujitaka – Normal POV **

Whilst Syaoran and Sakura were in the kitchen, Yelan and Fujitaka were chatting amongst themselves. You could sense that they were good friends, but not a couple. They didn't look like they were in love, but they seemed like they were enjoying themselves. It was more like a humble relationship. Anyone could see that… Well except Sakura that is…

"You have a very lovely home." Yelan complimented

"Thank-you," Fujitaka heartily chuckled, "We've been living in it for quite some time."

Yelan nodded her head and sipped some tea that Fujitaka had made earlier.

"This tea is really good." Yelan said

"It's my secret recipe…" Fujitaka winked

The two of them continued their humble conversation…

**Touya and four sisters **

Touya entered his room and closed the door behind him. He didn't really like the fact that his father was remarrying, but he knew he had to cope with it. He also knew that his father wasn't really happy about his relationship with Yelan-sama. He could see it in his father's eyes… And he felt bad for his father, because he couldn't let go of his mother. He was still holding on to his feelings for her. Touya looked at the outside scenery through his window. The cloud was gray and it was about to rain.

Suddenly the door slammed open. Four girls entered Touya's room.

"Aww! What a cute little room!" One of them exclaimed

A vein began to pop out of Touya's head. The four girls began examining the stuff in Touya's room and touching things.

"Please get out." Touya said

"Awww! Why do you have to be so cruel Touya-kun!" Another exclaimed

Touya sighed at her childness.

"Can't you guys be serious for once?" Touya asked them

"Nope!" They all exclaimed

Feimei plopped onto Touya's bed. Fanren started jumping on Touya's bed like a little 5 year old girl. Xeifa was poking Touya's shoulder. Fuutie sat next to Feimei and began singing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'. Touya began to get annoyed. All four of them were like Sakura reborn into grown women.

"GET OUT NOW!" Touya furiously yelled as he pointed at the door

Xeifa stopped poking Touya and stared at him with puppy eyes. Fanren got off of the bed and pretended to childishly cry with Feimei. Fanren stopped her horrible singing and began to hum.

Touya stared at the four women with disbelief. Once again, he pointed to his door.

"Go examine Sakura's room." Touya ordered.

"HOORAY! I wanna see Sakura's room!" Fuutie hummed

"Me too!" Feimei exclaimed

"Me three!" Fanren excitedly said

"Don't forget me!" Xeifa wailed

The four grown women left the room in a hurry and entered Sakura's room all at once. Touya sighed and sat down on his bed.

**An hour later with Syaoran and Sakura – Syaoran POV **

Sakura was patiently watching me in the corner of her eye. I knew that she was jealous of my cooking skills. I bet that she can't even cook for her life. I was almost done. But I needed a few more touch ups.

"Are you making tonkotsu ramen?" Sakura bluntly asked

"What does it look like?" I asked

_Gosh, Sakura is so naïve. _

Sakura found some interest in her hands and started examining them.

"Are you just going to sit there?" I asked her

"Maybe…" She replied

"Why don't you come help me?" I asked her

Sakura looked at me strangely. Then, she slowly got off her chair and stood next to me.

"What do you want me to do?" Sakura asked me

"Set up the table and get me 9 bowls." I told her

"Roger that!" She exclaimed as she opened the cabinet doors.

She got the 9 bowls and she placed them on the counter for me. Then, she slid open a drawer and got the utensils out… Chopsticks and spoons… She set up the table and even got some nice glasses. Of course the table in the dining room wasn't big enough to fit 9 people. It could only fit 8 people.

"Li-sama!" Sakura called

"What is it?" I asked while still cooking

"There's only room for eight on the table!" Sakura yelled

"I guess the left over person will have to seat in the kitchen." I sighed

"But the person will have to eat alone and they'll get lonely…" Sakura whined

"Fine! Someone else will have to join them." I said

When Sakura entered the kitchen with a goofy smile on her face, I rolled my eyes at her childness.

"Go tell everyone its dinner time." I said as poured ramen in each bowl

When Sakura came back, I told her to give everyone their ramen. I washed my hands and put the pot in the sink and left it there. I walked into the dining room to see my mom and sisters seating comfortably with Sakura's brother and dad.

"Wow! This ramen is absolutely fantastic!!!" Fujitaka-sama exclaimed

"I can't believe that brat made this…" Touya muttered

"Hey, you shouldn't call people brats, Touya-kun!" Feimei advised childishly

"Maybe I shouldn't…" Touya mumbled

"That's the spirit!" Xeifa hoorayed

"I will call the brat… Chinese gaki!" Touya exclaimed

I stared at the back of Touya's head. I swear, if I could bore a hole in his head just by glaring at him, I would.

"Syaoran-sama! Let's go eat!" Sakura exclaimed with excitement

She skipped to the kitchen. She dragged two chairs to the counter and sat down. I silently sat down and carefully watched the steam rise from the bowl.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Sakura said with a mouthful of noodles

I smiled at her and she smiled back. It was like those other worldly smiles… I quietly ate my ramen as I watched Sakura noisily slurp her noodles. After dinner, my mother called Sakura and I. When we entered the dining room, she had a genuine smile plastered on her face.

"Xiao Lang… Fujitaka-san and I have agreed to have you stay here for a couple of days, maybe a week or so. We want you to be comfortable with the environment." My mother began

I stared at her wide mouthed. Sakura arched her eyebrows and looked at her father.

"Hey! You guys will be able to get along way better like this." Fujitaka-san pointed out

I rubbed my temples in frustration and excused myself.

This was going to be a long week…

* * *

**Sigh I know it wasn't much, but I was trying to develop their 'relationship' and I promise you next chapter will have a little surprise. Let's just say that Sakura's first love comes back!!! (Which isn't, unfortunately, Syaoran)**


	16. The Surprise

**This Thing called Love**

**Author's Note: Working hard... huff puff**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: The surprise **

The day had gone by so fast that I didn't realize that the sky was black and filled with twinkling stars. My mother and sisters left a while ago and I was sort of watching T.V. I sighed as I looked out the window and observed the stars.

"Syaoran-sama, isn't the sky pretty when the stars are there?" Sakura hummed as she looked at me

"I guess so…" I said as I turned the television off

"You two should be going to bed now," Fujitaka-san said as he looked up from his laptop, "We're going to go out tomorrow."

"Where to, father?" Sakura innocently asked

"I don't know. It depends on where you want to go." Fujitaka-san winked

"OOOOOOKAY!" Sakura cheered as she ran up the stairs and into her bedroom

I sighed and got up from the couch.

"Take care of her…" I heard Fujitaka-san whisper

I turned my head to look at him, but he was deep in concentration now. I shrugged my shoulders and slowly walked upstairs. When I reached upstairs, I went into what I thought was the guest's room.

"AHH!" Sakura screamed

She was covering her chest with a shirt.

"Sorry." I said as I quickly scrambled out of the room

"YOU PERVY!" I heard Sakura shout

Then, to make the night worse, Touya exited his room and glared at me.

"What did you do to the little monster?" Touya suspiciously asked

"I thought her room was the guest room…" I scratched my head

Touya crossed his arms and said, "Just make sure I don't catch you in there shagging my sister."

"Why would you think I would do that? I'm not that horrible of a person, am I?" I obliviously asked

Touya just shrugged and pointed at a door.

"That's the guest room." Touya said as he walked back into his room

Then, Sakura barged out of her room with a baseball bat.

"I can't believe I had the nerve to trust you!" She accused me

"I didn't do anything!" I squirmed

Women can be so scary at times.

"Oh yeah… Well you better not be going in my room any time soon, because it's off limits to unwelcome guests." Sakura warned as she pointed the bat at me.

"I get it now." I said

Sakura looked at me suspiciously and titled her head to the side.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked

"You wish that I was in your room so that you can snog me senseless." I smugly said

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed

"I'm sure you wanna snog me." I mocked

"Yeah, in your dreams." Sakura said

"HA! More like my nightmares." I taunted

I quickly rushed into my room and locked the door, before I got a beating from that crazy woman.

"Come back here! You… BRAT!" Sakura shouted through the door

"You'll have to come up with something better than that." I smirked

"You watch me, Chinese gaki! I'll get you when you're not looking and whack you upside the head." Sakura evilly sneered

"Well then you'll just have to catch me off guard." I said as I got some clothes to change in

"FINE!" Sakura exclaimed

I could hear her stomp off into her room and yelling continuous curse strings at the world. I chuckled. Staying in this household wouldn't be so bad…

**xXSakura POVXx **

I finally finished swearing at the world and I also managed to scare the whole neighborhood. But it was all worth it…

"THIS MEANS WAR!" I exclaimed as I curled my hand into a fist

**oO; The Next Day;Oo **

I woke up to see Syaoran smirking.

"How did you get in here?!" I exclaimed as I pointed a finger at him

"Didn't your mother teach you not to point fingers at people?" He teased

Then, he dumped a bucket of cold water on me. I didn't see it coming, but I was going to get him one way or another.

"You BIG FAT CHEATER!" I yelled as I jumped out of bed to chase him around

"Who said there were any rules?" Syaoran asked as we raced down the steps.

I yelled at him in frustration and threw something at his head. It ended up being a big encyclopedia…

"OWWW!" Syaoran whined as he lay still on the ground

"That's what you get for messing with a Kinomoto!" I exclaimed as I laid my foot on his back

"A crazy Kinomoto…" He muttered

"What did you say?!" I exclaimed

Before he answered me, he rolled around and grabbed my leg. He pushed me so that I fell and ran into kitchen to eat breakfast. I screamed in irritation and stomped my way upstairs. I changed into some casual jeans and a nice Abercrombie t-shirt with sweater.

I went downstairs and Syaoran was watching me while he was eating his pancakes. I sat down at the table and ate my pancakes. I was glaring at Syaoran the entire time. Then, Syaoran excused himself and he went upstairs. Without him knowing, I stuck my tongue at him.

"Sakura, dear, try to make Xiao Lang's stay enjoyable." My father chuckled

"Oh, don't worry father. It will be the most memorable 7 days of his life." I evilly smiled to myself as I excused myself from the table

I went upstairs to my room and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair wasn't all that bad, but it needed a little more… Humph. I tide my hair into two pigtails and I felt satisfied. I left my room and went into the washroom.

When I opened the door, it was foggy. I couldn't see anything, because of the steam. Out of no where, I could see a body. Then, it got closer and closer. Soon, I realized it was Syaoran… Naked. He looked at me with shock and quickly grabbed a towel to cover his lower part of his body. At least, I didn't have enough time to see if his dick was big or small.

"I didn't know you me so badly." Syaoran said as he looked at me

"I don't!" I exclaimed

"Are you telling me I'm not attractive?" Syaoran asked as he sexily- er… I mean weirdly posed for me…

I looked at him and observed his fixture. Okay, so he was handsome. So what?

"Maybe…" I mumbled

"I am offended." Syaoran stated

I shrugged my shoulders.

"What are you waiting for? Shouldn't you get going? Unless you really want me…" Syaoran huskily said

"LALALALA! I'm not listening!" I exclaimed as I covered my ears and walked out of the washroom

I waited patiently in my room until I heard Syaoran exit the bathroom. Then, I went in and brushed my teeth and did everything I was supposed to do.

After, I went downstairs into the living room to find Syaoran patiently waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" Syaoran asked

"None of your business." I moodily said

"Fine, be a snob. See if I care." Syaoran snorted

"Hey! I am not a snob!" I exclaimed

I walked up to him and stomped on his foot. Syaoran screamed out in pain. I feverishly laughed at him and teased him.

"That's what I'm talking about." Syaoran pointed out

"I don't care." I stated

"I don't care either." Syaoran stated

"I don't care if you don't care or not." I started

"I don't care if you don't care that I don't care or not." Syaoran sneered

"I don't care if you don't care that I don't care that you don't care or not." I smugly said

"I don't care if you don't care that I don't care that you don't care that I don't care about your thoughts." Syaoran stated

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Could you guys please go out or something?" Touya complained as he looked up from his newspaper

"No." We both simultaneously said

"Well I'm not going out with this 'Chinese' gaki." I complained

"And I'm not going out with this psychopathic freak." Syaoran protested

"Very well spoken, but I'm afraid that you're going to have to learn how to get along with each other." My father smiled

I frowned.

"We're taking my car then." Syaoran said

When we entered his car I avoided his gaze…

When we were on a roll, I curiously looked at him.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"It wouldn't be fun if I told you," Syaoran teased, "So let's say it's a surprise."

"OH! I love surprises!" I clapped my hands like a little girl that was just given a lollipop

Syaoran chuckled at me and continued to drive.

When we arrived at the 'surprise' place, Syaoran told me to put a blindfold on.

"I don't have a blindfold, stupid." I pouted

"I have one, stupid." Syaoran teased as he handed me a black handkerchief

I carefully took it from his hands and tied it so that I could no longer see.

"Make sure I don't bump into blunt objects." I said

Syaoran carefully guided me. Everything was dark and I felt alone, but I could feel this warm tingly feeling whenever Syaoran touched me…

When he finally took off the blindfold, I gasped in awe. I was staring through the window of a fancy French restaurant. I could see that there were beautiful chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

"But I'm not dressed for the occasion." I said as I turned to Syaoran

He smirked, "Did you actually think we are going there? We are going there."

I looked at the direction in which he pointed his finger. It was at this cozy little coffee shop. I tilted my head and looked at him in disbelief. Syaoran started walking ahead and I 'obediently' followed him. When we entered the coffee shop, we sat down on these nice leather couches. I ordered some decaf and Syaoran ordered a cappuccino. We silently drank our drinks in each other's presence.

Then, a tall man with silver hair entered the shop. He looked so familiar with his glasses. Then he walked up to me…

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He finally asked as he looked at my emerald orbs

"You seem very familiar…" I said

Syaoran raised his eyebrow, "Are you sure you know this guy?"

"WAIT! Is that you?!" I exclaimed as I knocked my decaf over

The man tilted his head…

"Sakura?"

"Yukito?"

We smiled…

* * *


	17. Jealousy

**This Thing called Love**

**Author's Note: This is a short chapter. But it's important!!! THANKS FOR READING!**

**Thanks to BlueMeteorGirl! She gave me my idea for this chapter. So read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!

* * *

**

**- Chapter 18: Jealousy - **

I rushed out of bed when I realized it was 8:00! 15 minutes to get to school! I rushed downstairs and ate my breakfast. I went back upstairs to change and brush my teeth. When I was done, I went back downstairs.

"Where's Syaoran-kun? We are going to be late!" I exclaimed

"Oh. He left before you woke up. He was rather excited to get back to school." My father said

I raised an eyebrow and grabbed my school bag. I put on my roller blades and rushed to school. I had just made it in time to see a number of girls surrounding Syaoran and squealing at his presences. He smirked at them and they all melted to mush. I walked past them and slammed my fist on Syaoran's desk.

"What do _you_ want?" For some reason, his words stung

"How come you left before I did?!" I exclaimed

"It's not my fault you are an annoying pest." Syaoran waved me off

"Why don't you go play with other friends so we can't admire Syaoran in peace?!" Meilin harshly exclaimed

All her drones agreed and pushed me to the side and continued 'admiring' Syaoran. I sighed in frustration and grumpily sat in my seat.

"What's up with you? Yesterday you were very happy and now you're all gloomy." Tomoyo remarked as she poked my head

"I don't feel like talking." I said as I crossed my arms

"Fine by me. I'll just run over to Eriol and ask for his company." Tomoyo smiled

As she walked away, I felt betrayed. Then Ichigo walked up to me.

"Did Syaoran do something to you, because I swear I will kick his ass!" Ichigo exclaimed as he glared at Syaoran

"Don't mind me. Go and have fun with Mitsuki." I smiled

"Whatever you say." Ichigo said as he went to talk to his girlfriend

Then the bell rang. Everyone ran to their seats. I silently glared at Syaoran. I couldn't help, but feel a little jealous.

-------------------------------------------

During lunch, I sat next to Tomoyo and silently ate my 'obentoo'. I didn't talk that much. It seemed that every time I got close to Syaoran, he would back away or call one of his fan girls over to occupy him. I never really thought about a situation like this. Deep inside, it really hurt.

It felt like pieces of my heart were being taken away from me. For the entire day I seemed dazed or I drifted off into a deep sleep. Tomoyo kept telling me how in math the teacher dumped water on me, but I didn't wake up.

I guess I was a heavy sleeper. But I always seemed to be thinking about Syaoran.

-------------------------------------------

When school finished, I finally talked to Syaoran.

"You have been avoiding me the whole day!" I exclaimed

"You're just stating the obvious…" Syaoran averted my gaze

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" I pointed at him

"It's over." He suddenly blurted out

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I raised an eyebrow

"Our relationship. We can't be friends anymore." Syaoran said

"I don't get it." I stared at him

"We're practically siblings now. There is no point in having a serious relationship with you." Syaoran murmured

"I still don't get it." I said trying to deny the truth

"Listen, we have our separate paths now. No more clinging on to me." Syaoran showed indifference

I slapped him, "Stop joking around."

"I'm not."

I slapped him again. I was about to punch him, but he caught my fist.

"What's wrong with you?!" Syaoran asked

"Nothing is wrong with me. It's just something is wrong with you." I said

"You're just acting like a child." Syaoran noted

I averted his gaze and turned my back to him.

He stared at my back, "You're acting selfish."

I couldn't believe it. He told me I was selfish.

I turned to face him, salty tears apparent in my eyes. I slapped him.

Then, I ran. It was the only thing I was good at. Running.

Tears streaming down my face. I didn't understand why I was so distraught. I knew it was for the best. But I didn't know what was best. I didn't understand what he meant. So, I ran. I ran far away.

-------------------------------------------

**Syaoran POV: **

I couldn't help, but feel a little it guilty.

"You did the right thing." I heard a feminine voice whisper in my ear

I turned around to find Meilin smiling at me.

"Why don't I take your worries away with my special 'remedy'?" Meilin suggested as she walked around me

I only nodded in agreement and followed her into an ally…

* * *

So hard writing all of this. I let you imagine what Meilin do to Syaoran... 

Please review. I won't get mad if there are flames. I just want to know your truthful opinion.


	18. Nobody Knows

**This Thing called Love**

**Author's Note: I just realized that in the last chapter I said it was chapter 18, but it's really chapter 17. So this is chapter 19 for all you readers out there.**

**I just have to give some quick thanks and all that stuff:**

**_Only Angel at Heart Tara (LMAO) Innocent eyes x SnowCharms (They not rly making out or shagging) BlueMeteorGirl suga (No more Meilin and Syaoran)_**

**THX TO EVERYBODY!!! I rly don't care about reviews anymore. I just wanna do a good job wrapping up this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! CLAMP is da' great creators of CCS!!!**

**runs around a tree

* * *

**

**- Chapter 18: Nobody Knows - **

**Sakura Pov: **

I ran with tears in my eyes. It hurt so much… While I kept running, I wondered why it hurt so much… And what was it? What was the cause for it? And why did I feel so bad for myself?

My mind was swarmed with questions as I ran and ran.

The sky was cloudy has I ran through the gates… When I finally arrived at my destination, I fainted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dream mode _

_I was sitting under a sakura tree. It was a windy day… The cherry blossoms gracefully danced in the winds as I watched a masculine figure approach. _

_As he came closer, tears began to form. I didn't know why, but there was this deep sorrow that consumed me when I saw his face. _

_The man looked at me with his amber orbs. He slowly knelt down and was level with my face. He gently cupped my cheek with his hand. _

_A tear rolled down my face. _

_"Go away!" I yelled _

_The man look hurt and backed away. I couldn't help, but fell a little bit guilty. _

_"Sakura…" He whispered before dissolving into a thousand butterflies _

_I cried in frustration. In pain, in vain… I lay there under the tree and continued watching the cherry blossoms dance… _

_Back to Reality _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Syaoran POV: **

I slowly got into my car in dismay. There was this stinging feeling in my chest. It felt like someone stabbed me and left the weapon there. But what was worse was that I felt guilty. I felt guilty for being so cruel to Sakura. I wanted to go back in time and make things right. But I knew it was impossible. What was done was done.

I started my car and slowly drove towards the Li mansion. I couldn't face Sakura or her family at the moment without feeling more guilt.

Suddenly, it began to rain. I sighed as I turned on the windshield wipers. I felt more guilt as I remembered what I had done with Meilin…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: This little bit might b a lil mature, but its not a very colorful description... So I think we're ok!)

_Flashback _

_"Come on, Syao-baby. Let's have fun…" Meilin sexily whispered _

_I just stood there and looked up at the sky. Meilin started touching me in places where I hadn't let anyone else. I wasn't myself when I watched her play with herself. I was just there… It seemed like I was just somebody who was bound to float away slowly into the sky. Float away with regret and guilt. _

_End of Flashback _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Sakura POV: **

_Nobody knows _

I lay there on the ground next to mom.

_Nobody knows but me that I sometimes cry _

Salty tears were in my eyes.

_If I could pretend that I'm asleep _

Pain.

_When my tears start to fall _

_I peek out from behind these walls _

Sadness.

_I think nobody knows  
Nobody knows no _

My feelings are nothing…

_Nobody likes _

I curled up into a ball.

_Nobody likes to lose their inner voice _

"Why does it hurt?"

_The one I used to hear before my life  
Made a choice _

I cried my heart out

_But I think nobody knows  
No no _

My eyes started to get swollen

_Nobody knows  
No _

I felt so cold when the rain touched my skin

_Baby  
Oh the secret's safe with me _

_There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be _

It felt like someone shot me a million times

_Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown  
And I've lost my way back home _

I felt like I was dying

_I think nobody knows no  
I said nobody knows _

It seemed like I was all alone

_Nobody cares_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal POV: **

Touya and Fujitaka screamed Sakura's name out in vain.

_It's win or lose not how you play the game _

She hadn't arrived home yet and it had been hour.

_And the road to darkness has a way  
Of always knowing my name _

They phoned Tomoyo, but she didn't know where she was.

_But I think nobody knows  
No no _

"If that brat hurt Sakura, I swear I will kill him." Touya roared in frustration

_Nobody knows no no no no _

"Calm down, Touya… I'm sure Sakura is well." Fujitaka forced a smile

_Baby  
Oh the secret's safe with me _

Fujitaka tried calling Syaoran's cellphone, but he wouldn't pick up.

_There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be _

"Damn it!" Touya exclaimed

_And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone _

Fujitaka called Yelan, but she said Syaoran wasn't at the mansion either.

_Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown  
And I've lost my way back home _

Fujitaka sighed.

_And oh no no no no _

The phone rang…

_Nobody knows _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran arrived at his mansion.

_No no no no no no _

When he entered the mansion it was chaos.

_Tomorrow I'll be there my friend _

His sisters were all panicky and his mother was screaming in the phone.

_I'll wake up and start all over again _

"I'm home…" Syaoran raised an eyebrow

_When everybody else is gone _

"Where were you?!" Yelan yelled

_No no no _

"Sakura has gone missing!!!" They all screamed

_Nobody knows _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura felt so weak.

_Nobody knows the rhythm of my heart _

_The way I do when I'm lying in the dark _

She was slowly closing her eyes…

_I think nobody knows  
Nobody knows _

As she heard distant voices, she blacked out.

_Nobody knows but me _

"SAKURA!!!"

_Me _

* * *

I am sad to say that it was a shorter chapter, but I have to say I like my choice of song.

_Nobody Knows _by _P!nk_

**I am also sad to say that this story will end soon. But not yet!**

**runs around a tree and tries to climb it, because it has bananas**


	19. Getting Better

**This Thing called Love**

**Author's Note: WOW! I've gone a long way. I have to say that it turn out exactly as I planned... There were some chapters that I really hate and feel like editing... Actually want to ask you guys if its alright if I change a chapter or two... It'll probably end up all the same...**

**And there are a lot of changing of POV... So I hope you don't get to confused**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP is da' great creators of CCS!!!****

* * *

**

**- Chapter 19: Getting better - **

**-Syaoran POV- **

I punched the wall in frustration.

'It wasn't suppose to be like this. I wasn't so suppose to feel like this. Feel like shit.'

"Are you okay, Xiao-Lang?" My sister asked through the door

I punched the wall again.

'I hope Sakura is okay…'

"You know punching the wall won't help the situation…" Feimei said as she slowly entered my room

"It's all my fault." I ran a hand through my hair

"Well, knowing you… You'll figure out a way to make things better." Feimei smiled then left my room

I punched the wall one last time and picked up my car keys.

--------------------------------------------------

**-Normal POV- **

"SAKURA!!!" Tomoyo belted as she ran to Sakura's aid

Touya and Fujitaka ran as fast as they could to reach Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Is she okay?!" Touya asked

"She's burning up…" Tomoyo whispered

Fujitaka sighed in relief

"We better get her home," Fujitaka frowned, "She probably has a fever."

Touya knelt down and picked Sakura up. Tomoyo followed the two to their house. They silently walked to the house…

When they reached the house, Touya carefully placed Sakura in her bed and tucked her in. Tomoyo pulled up a chair and held Sakura's hand as she watched Sakura carefully. Fujitaka ran to get a small wet towel. He carefully placed the towel on Sakura's forehead.

"I'll watch her. You guys should get some rest." Tomoyo weakly smiled

When Touya and Fujitaka were gone, Tomoyo reached for her cellphone. She punched in Ichigo's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Yo." Ichigo plainly said

"Get your ass here. Sakura needs your support." Tomoyo grumpily said

"What happened?" Ichigo panicked

"Sakura… She's got a fever…" She sadly mumbled

"How?"

"She collapsed outside next to her mom's grave while it was raining outside."

"I swear if this has anything to do with Li, I'll pummel him." Ichigo cursed

"Just hurry up…" Tomoyo said

Tomoyo hung up and looked at Sakura's pale face. She was sweating and mumbling things in her sleep.

"Go… Away." Sakura whimpered

Tomoyo looked at Sakura and watched her move around in her bed. Tomoyo sighed as she punched in her boyfriend's number.

"Hello? Eriol speaking." Eriol chimed

"Where is your freaking cousin!" Tomoyo exclaimed

"Whoa whoa! Calm down…" Eriol shushed

"How can I calm down?! When... when…" Tomoyo trailed off

"When what?" Eriol asked worriedly

"When my cousin… no… my best friend is suffering?" Tomoyo cried

"I'll be right there with Li… Don't worry…" He softly whispered

"I love you…" Eriol whispered in the phone

He hung up.

--------------------------------------------------

**-Eriol POV- **

'Damn cousin… I won't allow him to make Tomoyo cry or Sakura.'

I furiously punched in Syaoran's cell number and patiently waited for him to pick up.

"Hn."

"YOU DAMN BASTARD! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled into the phone

"I'm not deaf you know…" Syaoran bluntly stated

"Answer the question." I loudly whispered

"Hmmm… In my car…" My cousin replied

"Damn it! Get your ass in Sakura's house, you bastard!" I swore

"Why should I?" The bastard asked

"Because I said so!" I yelled

I slammed the phone as I hung up. Syaoran was a cold hearted bastard. Nothing would change that. I quickly rushed to get my jacket and car keys. Tomoyo needed my support.

--------------------------------------------------

**-Normal POV- Sakura's house **

Ichigo practically knocked the door down when he stormed in. He angrily rushed to Sakura's room to see Tomoyo. She looked up at him and gave a weak smile. Her eyes were red from all the crying and she looked awfully tired.

"You should get some rest Tomoyo…" Ichigo hushed

Tomoyo shook her head, "I can't… I need to be with Sakura."

"Alright…" Ichigo nodded

He pulled up a stool and sat next to Tomoyo.

Then, the door bell rang several times. Touya rushed to open the door to find a wet blue-haired teenager panting. Eriol quickly bowed and entered the house. He took off his shoes and ran to who knows where. He had never been to Sakura's house. Since the house wasn't that big, Eriol managed to find his way to a door that said, _'Sakura's room.' _

He hastily opened the door to find Tomoyo and Ichigo staring at him. Eriol gave a quick smile.

Tomoyo stood up and looked at Eriol, "I need to talk to you…"

Ichigo gave a nod of approval as Tomoyo dragged Eriol out of the room. In the small corridor, Tomoyo broke down in tears. She was quite surprised when she felt firm arms embracing her. Tomoyo wiped her tears away and looked up at her boyfriend.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright." Eriol reassured her

"I'm really worried about Sakura's well being…" Tomoyo whispered

"Sakura's a fighter…"

**-10 minutes later- **

Sakura eye twitched. This did not go unnoticed by Tomoyo for she was screaming her head off.

"Oh Kami! Did you see that?!" Tomoyo joyfully pointed at Sakura

Eriol couldn't help but laugh at his girlfriend.

"What's so funny?" Tomoyo put her hands on her hips

"Nothing…" Eriol grinned

"Jerk!" Tomoyo whacked him

"Itai!" The blue-haired boy whined

"Stop flirting you two." Ichigo dully ordered

"You're just jealous that Mitsuki isn't here!" Tomoyo stuck her tongue out, "Cause you wanna cuddle up with her like the man you are."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Guys keep it down…" A small voice whispered

Tomoyo and Ichigo turned to see Sakura wide awake.

"Oh my god!" Tomoyo exclaimed

Ichigo's eyes just widened.

"What?" Sakura naively asked

Tomoyo smiled.

"I feel exhausted." The auburn-haired teenager coughed

"That's because you collapsed outside while it was raining. Baka." Ichigo stated

Sakura winced as she remembered everything that happened before. She slowly became more depressed as the memories came through her mind just like a train.

"What's wrong?" Her best friend asked as she noticed Sakura's change in attitude

"Nothing…" Sakura dully whispered

Sakura was feeling really tired and it was quite the task to keep awake.

"Whatever you say," Tomoyo smiled, "I'm going to get you some soup."

Tomoyo gracefully walked out of Sakura's room with Ichigo and Eriol following her. When they went downstairs, they saw a teenager with wet amber hair taking off his jacket…

* * *

**OKAY! I am very proud at my work for this week. I finished my DA art self-portrait:P**

**If you have the time, plz review!!! **


	20. Let’s just call it love

**This Thing called Love**

**Author's Note: Damit... I never ended up changing anything in the end... xD So here you have it. The final chapter!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS nor will I ever, because if I did, it wouldn't be called CCS. It probably be called 'Bananas are good for you."**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Let's just call it love **

When they went downstairs, they saw a teenager with wet chestnut hair taking off his jacket…

"You bastard! Where the F-!" Eriol covered Tomoyo's mouth with his hand

The amber-eyed teenager turned to clash into dark angry pools of amethyst. He backed up an inch. Tomoyo bit Eriol's hand and broke free.

She yelled, "You insolent little brat!"

"Don't make too much of a fuss. Or Sakura will wake up." Eriol shushed

"See! Now you're on his side!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she pointed a slim finger at Syaoran

"Hey! I'm not defending him! I am doing it for the benefit of Sakura's health!" Eriol exclaimed

Syaoran coolly sat down on the couch and began watching T.V.

"What do you think you're doing young man!" Tomoyo put a hand on her hip

"Hn."

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." Tomoyo hissed

"Hn."

"Answer the question." Tomoyo snarled

"That wasn't a question." Syaoran snorted

Eriol shook his head in disapproval.

"You know full well what I am talking about, so answer me!" Tomoyo shouted

"Would you quiet down, I'm trying to watch T.V." Syaoran glared

"YOU PRAT!" The young teenager walked up to Syaoran and slapped him across the face

Eriol and Ichigo gasped at Tomoyo's harsh punishment. The young man with amber hair flinched and touched his cheek. It was stinging…

"Now start explaining." Tomoyo ordered

Syaoran ignored her. Once again, Tomoyo slapped Syaoran.

She started crying, "You're such an insensitive jerk!"

"What's going on down there!" a small squeaky voice coughed

Syaoran stared wide-eyed at the small figure coming down the steps. When she slowly descended the stairs, she turned to see Tomoyo, Eriol, Ichigo… And Syaoran… Before she knew it, she turned her body 180 degrees to the right and went back upstairs in a hurry. New tears were starting to form in her delicate emerald eyes. Syaoran was about to run after her, but a strong arm kept him back.

"I swore to myself if you ever made Sakura cry I would kick your ass." An oranged haired teenager looked into Syaoran's amber eyes

"Look. I'm going to make this right. You wait and see…" The chestnut-haired boy said with such intensity

Eriol put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, "Just let him try…"

Ichigo let go of Syaoran's arm… He was just so afraid to lose his close friend to Syaoran, not that he didn't trust him. He was just kind of jealous of the bond Syaoran and Sakura had, but he knew that they were meant for each other…

As Syaoran went upstairs in a hurry, Tomoyo let out a sigh.

"Our Sakura is growing up… Isn't she?" The purple-haired girl gave a weak smile

"Yeah…" Ichigo sighed

**_Flashback _**

_"TOMOYO TOMOYO! ICHIGO ICHIGO! Let's play tag!" A young 7 year old girl called out to her friends _

_Young Tomoyo and Ichigo smiled at their friend. _

_"Who's it?" Ichigo smirked _

_"Oh oh oh! Can I be it?" Sakura shrieked in excitement _

_Everyone admitted that she was still kind of childish at her age, but it was okay. _

_"Sure." A girl with long shimmering hair that was the color of an amethyst replied_

_"Okay… 1,2,3,4,6,5,7,8,10,9! Ready or not here I come!" The bashful child hollered _

_The small girl giggled as she slowly crept to a tree. She saw a flash of orange and purple… Sakura began running in the direction where she had seen the colors, but being her clumsy self, she tripped and fell flat on her face. _

_"Sakura!" Her two close friends shouted _

_They ran to her aid and helped her up. _

_"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked in a sincere voice _

_The clumsy girl nodded her head. _

_"Sakura, you're so clumsy!" Ichigo laughed _

**_End of Flashback _**

**With SxS: **

The troubled teenager cried into her pillow. She didn't want to see him right now. He was the only person she didn't want to see at the moment.

_"You're just acting like a child." "You're acting selfish." _

Sakura cried harder as she remembered the cruel words Syaoran had said to her. Sakura asked herself what went wrong. Why there was a sudden change. It just wasn't fair.

Then someone knocked on the door. Sakura froze. She stopped crying and looked up to the door. She turned her head away when she saw Syaoran enter her room. She heard him shuffling his feet. Sakura assumed that he was sitting down or standing very still, because the shuffling of feet stopped.

"I'm sorry…" Syaoran whispered

She turned to look at him straight into his eyes. Sakura could see the intensity and passion flaming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Syaoran said again with more guilt

Sakura stayed still and quiet.

"I was wrong. You're not a selfish or childish person. You're a nice person that cares for others and I'm the childish and selfish person here. I-I…"

Sakura shook her head.

"I'm sorry… I didn't want you to be taken away from me…"

Sakura looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" The auburn-haired girl finally spoke

"I-I… IknowyourinlovewithYukitoandIwantyouformyself!" Syaoran looked down and blushed

"…?" The only thing Sakura processed into her head was the part where Syaoran looked down and blushed

Syaoran took a deep breath.

"I love you." The chestnut-haired teenager said

The girl that possessed emerald eyes looked at him. She began crying. Out of joy. The only thing was that Syaoran thought Sakura was crying because he was such a horrible person. And that she didn't want a horrible person to be in love with her.

Syaoran kept a serious face and began walking away. Sakura looked up in confusion as she saw him leave.

"I'm not letting him go this time…" Sakura whispered to herself

Sakura jumped out of her bed and ran after Syoaran. As soon as he came in her reach. She hugged him from the back.

"Don't leave me…" Sakura wailed into his back

Syaoran froze.

"After all I did to you, you still want to stick with me…" Syaoran let out a small smile

"Yeah…"

Then out of the blue, Sakura passed out. The amber-eyed teenager couldn't help but laugh at her. She had to faint on him on the most 'crucial' of moments.

"KAWAII!!!!" Tomoyo popped out of a closet with her handy-dandy video camera

"TOMOYO-chan!" Syaoran yelled at the top of his lungs

* * *

**A month later **

Sakura and Syaoran had been together for a full month now. There was still the occasional girl ogling Syaoran, but Sakura didn't mind as long as Syaoran didn't flirt with her.

"So Syaoran… You still haven't confessed your sins." The auburn haired girl smiled

"Are you a nun now?" Syaoran smirked

"Yup!"

"You won't cry too much, right?" The amber-eyed guy teased

"Nope."

Syaoran let out a sigh. This time he wouldn't be able to escape Sakura slim little finger. They were alone in her room where nobody could disturb them.

"Hehehe… Well you see… You when that Tsushikiro guy was there-"

"Tsukishiro."

"Same thing… Well… I thought you were in love with him…"

Sakura put on a giggling fit.

"I don't see what's so funny." Syaoran frowned

"HAHAHA… Yukito-kun is my friend. Of course I'm not in love with him! Because… Well, I'm in love with you." Sakura smiled

Syaoran felt like hugging Sakura, but he knew he had to save that for later.

"Hmmm… Well I thought you were in love with him, so I got jealous. And then… You remember that day where I kept ignoring you, well that whore named Meilin told me if she couldn't have fun with me then she would kill you… Well I half believed her and lalala…"

"So you mean after I ran away you had… with Melin?!"

"No well… I don't think it is good for little girls like you to hear these things."

"I'm not a little girl." Sakura pouted

"Well… I didn't get laid if that's your question. Though it would have been nice and-"

The emerald eyed girl punched Syaoran's shoulder, "You're not funny."

"Well that's all you need to know… And the fact that I'm in love with you…" Syaoran blushed

Sakura poked him lightly on the cheek, "You're blushing."

"You would be to if you just told the person you love the most that you're in love with them." Syaoran said

Sakura let out a sigh as she rested her head on Syaoran's lap. Sakura used her slim hand to reach out for Syaoran's hand. There hands interlocked as Sakura gazed into Syaoran's mysterious amber eyes. They didn't seem mysterious anymore to Sakura as she remembered all the good times they had spent during the past few weeks.

The beautiful girl felt a nice cool breath on her forehead. She looked up to see Syaoran coming closer and closer to her face. She closed her eyes and waited for his move. When she felt his tender lips brush hers, Sakura could feel her insides to cartwheels. When the moment had come, Syaoran savored the taste of Sakura's juicy lips. They stated sweet, almost like strawberries. When they broke the kiss, they were breathing heavily and looking hungrily in each other's eyes.

Then loud stomping was heard climbing up the stairs.

"Quickly! Get off the bed!" Sakura silently shrieked

Syaoran chuckled at her.

When the door had opened, an angry face followed by a serene face and a calm face was seen.

"Come on! Go in! I want to see too!" A group of girls chorused

Syaoran hit his forehead in annoyance. As Touya, Fujitaka, Yelan, and Syaoran's sisters entered the room, Sakura looked at them in confusion.

"Well Sakura-chan, I'm here-"

"We…" Touya said in annoyance

"Sorry, we are here to tell you that the wedding is off." The elegant woman announced

"What?! Why?!" Sakura asked in shock, "Not that I have a problem with it or anything… Hehehe… Just joking."

Sakura's father smiled, "Well, we decided it would be best for your relationship."

"What relationship?" The childish girl asked

"You and our cute little brother, Syaoran!" Feimei exclaimed

Sakura scratched her head, "That's great, but I thought you guys were in love."

"Ah… It is nothing but sisterly and brotherly love." Fujitaka smiled

"We realized that, because we aren't the happy couple in love. We are just the couple of friends." Yelan told Sakura

"I see…" Sakura scratched her head

Touya rolled his eyes, "You don't only act like a monster, but you have a brain of one as well."

"TOUYA!" Sakura screamed as she kicked his shin

Touya doubled over in pain and Syaoran began laughing at him.

Touya glared at the twerp, "grrr…"

"Hey Syaoran, you got some pink shiny stuff on your lips!" Xeifa claimed

"NANDAYO?!" Touya roared as he took his shoe off and began chasing Syaoran

"I guess you can call this thing love." Fujitaka smiled as he scanned the room

* * *

A/N: JAJAJAJAJA! I hope you guys are satisfied with the ending… I got kinda bored at the end, so I changed things up… But I really don't think the summary fits… I only created that summary, cause it was my first so yeah… Thx to all the supporters and readers of this story. I would also like to thank Kinomoto232 for reminding me that this story actually still exists… xD

Bananas forever!


End file.
